Matrimonio Fantasma
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: Los años le habían dado experiencia, aunque nunca borraron el dolor de haber sido rechazada por Harry, así como tampoco el recuerdo de su gran pasión. HP/HG - AU
1. Primera Parte

Ya se que debería actualizar mi otra historia, pero no pude resistirme. Vendrá en 4 partes esta es la primera. Espero sus comentarios, porque según la cantidad subiré la siguiente parte.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Historia:** P. Jordan. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Matrimonio Fantasma**

 **Argumento:**

Hermione sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando se entregó a Harry. Dio a luz unos gemelos sin saberlo él y se inventó un matrimonio para proteger a los niños y ocultar su vergüenza.

Los años le habían dado experiencia, aunque nunca borraron el dolor de haber sido rechazada por Harry, así como tampoco el recuerdo de su gran pasión.

Encontrarlo de nuevo fue determinante, pero Hermione estaba decidida a no hacerle saber el precio que, en silencio, había tenido que pagar por su primer y único amor.

* * *

 **Primera Parte**

De no darse prisa, reconoció Hermione mirando con resignación el reloj de pulsera, llegaría otra vez tarde a recoger a los gemelos.

Draco había estado ese día más difícil que nunca. En dos ocasiones exasperó hasta las lágrimas a la modelo; únicamente la habilidad conciliadora de Hermione logró que las cosas volvieran a marchar en orden.

No eran sólo la suerte y las buenas relaciones lo que había llevado a Draco a convertirse en uno de los mejores fotógrafos de la moda. Aún cuando el trato que daba a las modelos era casi brutal, Hermione no podía menos que admirar su capacidad y férrea admiración en la búsqueda de la perfección de su trabajo.

Pero este día en particular, había estado insoportable, no sólo con la modelo y Hermione conocía el motivo. Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, ella como su asistente personal, Draco no había ocultado que la deseaba. En cierta forma debía sentirse halagada de ser la escogida entre tantas mujeres hermosas que, por otro lado, estarían encantadas de entregársele, pero también había que tomar en consideración que Draco era lo bastante astuto como para no darse cuenta de que aquéllas lo harían gustosas, siempre que ello significara un paso más en su profesión, mientras que Hermione… Reprimió un suspiro de impaciencia en el momento que él le daba algunas instrucciones acerca del revelado de las fotografías que había tomado. Para ella la fotografía había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero cuando después del nacimiento de los gemelos fue abandonada, volvió a ella como un medio para sobrevivir. Esperaba, a largo plazo, montar su propio estudio; así se lo planteó a Draco el día que entró a trabajar con él, aunque la verdad era que cada vez se sentía menos capaz de dejarlo, no quería fallarle ya que había sido paciente al enseñarle todos y cada uno de los "trucos fotográficos", inclusive en los últimos días le permitía hacerse cargo de los trabajos de rutina sin supervisarlos. No, no se trataba de asuntos de trabajo lo que estaba volviendo a Draco insoportable. Y en cierta forma le parecía ridículo que él la encontrara deseable; a los veinticuatro años era madre de dos gemelos de seis años, y hacía mucho que no pensaba en sí misma como objeto de los deseos de un hombre.

—Y no te olvides que ya tenemos encima ese trabajo del fin de semana —fueron las últimas palabras de Draco mientras ella se dirigía apresurada hacia el sitio donde había estacionado el auto.

Se refería a un encargo al que Hermione temía. Se trataba de tomar algunas fotos en Hogsmeade, lo que llevaría todo un fin de semana. Pretextó no poder dejar solos a los niños, pero Draco le contestó que su ama de llaves estaría encantada de cuidarlos. Lo que en realidad quería evitar ella era que la relación con Draco durante ese fin de semana cobrara otras dimensiones, hecho que, sin duda, Draco tomaría como una ofensa y por lo mismo Hermione podría perder el trabajo que tanto le apasionaba y que, por otro lado, le dejaba excelentes ganancias.

Suspirando, entró en su pequeño auto antiguo y enderezó el retrovisor. Veinticuatro años, pensó e hizo una mueca de desencanto. No hizo el intento de mirarse en aquél, lo cual era ridículo ya que bien recordaba haberse visto mayor a los dieciocho. Dieciocho… Otra mueca y se echó el cabello largo, color castaño, hacia atrás. Acostumbraba hacerse una trenza antes de ir al trabajo, pero esta vez se levantaron tarde y no hubo tiempo para nada. Su rostro, sin maquillaje, permitía ver las pecas de la nariz. El color de sus ojos era de un color castaño claro extraño que cambiaba de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Puso el auto en marcha y casi grita al mirar de nuevo el reloj. Su piel conservaba todavía un ligero bronceado del viaje que hizo a Grecia, con Draco, a principios de año. A regañadientes, su madre cuidó de los niños durante ese tiempo, porque aún no aceptaba el hecho de que fuesen hijos naturales. Hermione frunció el ceño al entrar de lleno en el tránsito. El haberse hecho pasar por viuda al llegar a Londres, lo hizo no sólo por consideración a los niños; tal como descubrió enseguida, si bien ciertos sectores de la sociedad terminaban por aceptar el nacimiento de niños fuera de matrimonio, había llegado a hartarse de hombres que ofrecían afecto y comprensión con la creencia de que su condición de madre soltera les aseguraría un pronto acceso a su lecho. No tardaban en comprender su error, lo mismo que ella. Dejó el pueblecito donde había pasado los últimos días de su embarazo, en casa de unos tíos, y se lanzó al anonimato de Londres, en donde a nadie le importaría demasiado cuestionar su prematura viudez.

Y había tenido suerte. Logró que los pequeños fuesen admitidos en una excelente guardería, y ella continuó con sus estudios, que había interrumpido a partir de la noticia de su embarazo. Imposible pensar en asistir a una universidad, pero como secretaria al menos tendría asegurado lo indispensable. Un imprevisto premio, el "Premium Bond", le facilitó los medios para dar la cuota inicial de un apartamento en lo que había sido un barrio poco decoroso en Londres, pero que últimamente comenzaba a ganar fama debido a la gran cantidad de parejas jóvenes que se estaban estableciendo allí; con el dinero que le sobró inscribió a sus hijos en un jardín de niños particular. Por cierto, que esto último fue motivo de disputa entre ella y su madre. Esta se había mudado al mismo pueblo donde Hermione dio a luz a los gemelos, y vivía quejándose de que no podría soportar la vergüenza de vivir en el mismo lugar que había sido testigo de la desgracia de su hija. El padre de Hermione murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía cinco años, de manera que apenas guardaba algún vago recuerdo de él; así pues, su madre y sus dos tíos constituían toda su familia. Y la verdad es que se sentían incómodos con ella, por lo que sus visitas eran esporádicas. Su madre tenía un mal concepto de las escuelas particulares, así que Hermione tuvo que obrar con tacto para darle a entender que ella quería lo mejor para sus hijos.

Al enterarse de su embarazo, su madre le propuso que diera al niño en adopción, cosa que Hermione por supuesto nunca aceptó. Por otro lado, no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que el padre se casara con ella. Su mirada se ensombreció y apretó con fuerza el volante. A pesar de su intento por borrarlo de la mente, aquel total rechazo tenía aún el poder de hacerle daño.

Cientos de recuerdos buscaron agolparse en su cabeza, pero la realidad se impuso y terminó concentrándose en el volante y en lo que debería hacer esa tarde.

Realmente cerca del estudio estaba el jardín de niños, una de las razones por las que lo había preferido.

Sintió un alivio al ver estacionados fuera de la escuela otros autos; madres que llegaban también a recoger a sus hijos. Sonrió un tanto divertida al comparar su estropeado mini con los lujosos autos en que llegaban la mayoría de las mujeres.

Una elegante rubia le sonrió en cuanto bajó del auto. Hermione contestó esbozando a su vez una sonrisa, mientras que con la mirada buscaba en el patio las familiares cabezas oscuras de sus gemelos, y dejó escapar un suspiro al descubrirlos jugando en el resbaladero.

A primera vista, ninguno de ellos tenía el más mínimo parecido a ella; también habían heredado el atractivo de su padre, sin embargo, la niña tenía la inconfundible gracia femenina.

Hermione suspiró al pensar en su linda y voluntariosa pequeña, que empezaba a mostrar un malicioso gusto por frustrar a su madre, que a su pesar reconocía en la niña la necesidad de la guía firme y afectuosa de un padre. Lily era la personificación misma de la feminidad desde su nacimiento y Albus una robusta réplica en miniatura de su padre. Al igual que su hermana sufría por la falta de un padre, sólo que en él se revelaba en una melancolía que podía leérsele en los ojos, y en su tendencia a aferrarse demasiado a la protección que Hermione les brindaba.

Para variar, fue Albus el primero en descubrirla y echar a correr hacia ella, abrazándola mientras que Lily lo seguía.

—Llegas tarde —la reprendió Albus después que Hermione los había besado.

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió Hermione, suspirando.

—¿Irá el tío Draco a casa esta noche? —preguntó Lily. Ocasionalmente Draco pasaba a casa de ellos para discutir algún asunto de trabajo, lo que en realidad la pequeña tendía a desaprobar.

Hermione iba diciéndoles que no era seguro, cuando la rubia que le había, sonreído al llegar se acercó con un pequeñito de la mano, sonriendo al reconocerla.

—¡Hermione —exclamó—, estaba segura de que eras tú!

Hermione supuso que realmente no la había reconocido al principio y se sintió mal.

—Luna —temió qué su voz la delatara.

—Qué increíble coincidencia —expresó la otra sin percatarse si quiera de que Hermione no gustaba de su presencia—. Tiene lo menos siete años que no te veo. Ni siquiera me avisaste qué te irías del Valle de Godric —le reprochó—. ¿Son tus niños?

—Sí —respondió Hermione desesperada por escapar de ahí. Pero fue imposible porque enseguida optó por volcarse en admiraciones para ellos, y tomando en brazos a su pequeño, le dijo que tenía tres años y que se llamaba Newton.

—Como su abuelo —agregó haciendo una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Sabes? No puedo creer todavía que te haya vuelto a encontrar. Por supuesto que casi siempre es el chofer quien viene por Newton a la escuela. ¿Qué te has hecho? —dirigió la mirada hacia el estropeado auto de Hermione, sin duda, comparándolo con el suyo—. Te casaste, ¿verdad? Tu marido…

—Él, Victor murió poco antes del nacimiento de los gemelos —mintió Hermione con voz casi ronca, agachándose para amarrar las agujetas de los zapatos de Albus, lo que le permitió ocultar un momento el rostro a quien, alguna vez, había sido una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? ¿Por qué encontrar precisamente a Luna entre tanta gente?

Luna adoptó en seguida una actitud compasiva.

—¡Oh, pobrecita! —exclamó, mirando significativamente a los niños, a la vez que agregaba —: Espero no tengas problemas; sé muy bien lo que la falta de un padre representa. Mi madre se divorció de mi padre cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Creo que nunca te lo dije. Me molestaba que se supiera. ¿Sabes? Se volvió a casar —añadió con indiferencia y sin percatarse de la tensión de Hermione—. Mientras más vieja, escoge maridos más jóvenes. Ahora vive en los Estados Unidos. Creo que de todos los padres que me consiguió, mi predilecto fue Harry. En realidad, nunca creí que no fuera mi progenitor. Era maravilloso y divertido, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Cómo no recordarlo?, pensó Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que rompería a llorar.

—Sí —musitó.

—¡Oye, debemos volver a reunirnos! —concluyó Luna, entusiasta—. Habrá tanto qué contarnos. Nosotros acabamos de comprar una casa en el campo, sobre todo pensando en Newton. De momento sólo la usamos los fines de semana, aunque mi esposo espera resolver desde allá sus negocios, ocasionalmente. Este fin de semana iremos, ¿quieres acompañarnos? A los chicos les encantará, estoy segura.

—Yo…

—No puedes negarte —suplicó Luna—. Piénsalo, aquí tienes mi número telefónico —garabateó en un pedazo de papel que le entregó a Hermione—. Nunca pude explicarme por qué te fuiste así del Valle de Godric, aunque supongo que con mis catorce años no pensarías hacerme de ningún modo tu confidente. Fuiste tan buena conmigo en la escuela, como la hermana que nunca tuve. ¿Recuerdas? Parecías adivinar los problemas que tenía con mi madre. Creo que hasta llegamos a compartirlos, aunque en diferente forma. ¿Y no te sucede igual que a mí, que quisieras darles a tus hijos todo el amor y comprensión que nosotras no tuvimos? —se interrumpió porque su auto estaba estorbando una salida; apresurando a Newton y gritándole a Hermione por encima del hombro se alejó—. ¡Y no olvides que el fin de semana lo pasarás con nosotros!

En el camino de regreso a. casa Hermione se sentía aturdida.

Habían crecido muy unidas; tanto como hermanas, lo había dicho Luna. Cuando Hermione supo que ésta había sido abandonada a su suerte en el enorme cobertizo de una de las casas de la señora Lovegood, su madre, consiguió pasar el fin de semana al lado de Luna. Y como por entonces ella estaba estudiando para obtener su matrícula en el Nivel–A, siguiendo su ejemplo Luna había cobrado un vivo interés en su propio trabajo. "La pequeña bienhechora", había sido uno de los más crueles apodos que su madre le puso, porque, aparte de la falta de interés de su hija, la señora Lovegood se sentía contrariada por la amistad que existía entre ambas chicas.

Por aquellos días era muy poco lo que Hermione sabía acerca del pasado de Luna. Rara vez estaban sus padres en casa; de hecho, la primera vez que se encontró con su padre, no sabía quién era. Sucedió un fin de semana que pasó en casa de Luna. Despertó en la noche y quiso tomar algo de beber. Bajó la escalera hasta la cocina, y al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Al temor siguió la curiosidad al percatarse de que el exhausto hombre que yacía sobre la mesa era nada menos que el padre que Luna adoraba, por lo que no pudo reprimir un vago sentimiento maternal cuando éste levantó la cabeza y la miró con expresión de cansancio.

Le había preparado algo enseguida, recordó vividamente. Él había comido casi sin apetito. Fue años después, víctima del intempestivo abandono, que se percató de lo poco aceptable que sus consideraciones y guisos debieron parecerle a él, probablemente demasiado amable como para hacérselo notar. Harry tenía debilidad por los niños y los perros. El problema había sido que Hermione no se comportó como tal y ninguno de los dos quiso reconocerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre! —el grito imperativo de Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos. Agotada, apagó el coche y ayudó a los niños a bajar. El guiso que había preparado en la mañana, antes de salir, despedía un aroma agradable. Envió a los chicos a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a lavarse, mientras ella ponía la mesa.

La hora de la comida representaba lo mejor de su día. Durante esta, los chiquillos por lo general le contaban las anécdotas del día, a las que ella daba gran importancia. Albus solía hablar con solemnidad; en cambio, Lily, lo hacía con viveza.

Bajaron juntos por la escalera vistiendo igual.

—Albus no pudo amarrarse los zapatos —se burló Lily—, así que yo lo hice.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Hermione les revisó las manos. Era muy natural, y lo sabía, que Lily fuese más despierta que su hermano, sólo que le inquietaba que esa actitud tuviese como resultado que Albus no avanzara conforme a lo normal.

Ambos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos. Hermione poseía una excelente sazón y como además se había propuesto aprender, había logrado que los niños no rechazaran la comida. El presupuesto, aceptó Hermione, no les permitía darse ciertos lujos, pero al menos les proveía de una dieta variada y hasta donde era posible, procuraba mantenerlos alejados de los dulces.

Todo hacía suponer que Lily sería delgada, mientras que el niño, robusto, o al menos eso sospechaba Hermione, ya que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Siempre después de la comida se daba una hora para jugar y leerles algo. Lily, la inquieta, se llegaba a aburrir durante las lecturas, en cambio Albus siempre pedía más. Casi idénticos en facciones, sin embargo, eran diferentes en todo lo demás.

La madre de Hermione había iniciado una campaña tendiente a lograr que ésta se casara; cada vez que la visitaba le rezaba una larga lista acerca de los beneficios que para los niños eso significaría. Sólo que Hermione se resistía. Por un lado, el pensar en casarse representaría tener que comprometer a alguien con respecto a la paternidad de los niños, cosa que estaba lejos de desear y, por el otro, se expondría a un nuevo rechazo.

Otras mujeres, y Hermione lo sabía, habían tenido la misma experiencia sin llegar a los mismos resultados, sólo que para entonces ella era demasiado sensible; quizá en forma exagerada, lo aceptaba, como también que sus temores acerca de Albus nacían del hecho de su propia sospecha de que éste hubiera heredado de ella dicha vulnerabilidad.

Le parecía increíble que hubiera alguna vez experimentado el placer que de momento no era más que un vago recuerdo, pero que entonces la indujo a negar sus principios y escrúpulos hasta el punto de que nada importaba fuera del deseo de ser poseída por Harry; y eso aún cuando ella sabía que en aquel momento él estaba ofuscado por una terrible mezcla de cansancio y despecho.

No precisamente un bello recuerdo, pero le había servido para aprender a controlar sus emociones. Él había jurado amarla, pero su posterior comportamiento lo desmentía. Lo que había sentido por ella no era más que un deseo impulsivo y ella, profundamente enamorada de él, no hizo sino fomentar aquello e incitarlo a que la amara. El resultado de esa aventura fueron los gemelos, y ahora Hermione vertía en ellos el amor que había mantenido oculto.

No era partidaria de sostener aventuras fugaces y si bien no faltaban los hombres que le confesaban su deseo por ella, sabía mantenerlos a distancia. Draco era el más decidido, aunque ella se sabía dar a respetar; sólo que no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que los arranques de ira contra las modelos se debieran a su frustración por las constantes evasivas de Hermione.

Como fotógrafo, Draco era un verdadero profesional, pero Hermione sospechaba que un buen día le recordaría que a fin de cuentas en sus manos estaba el dejarla sin empleo. Hasta el momento no se había valido de ese recurso, lo que Hermione admiraba en él; pero ese fin de semana había que ir a Hogsmeade a realizar el estudio fotográfico. Intentó encontrar alguna excusa para no asistir y cuando, por último, le dijo a Draco que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a separarse de los pequeños, él le contestó que podían ir todos.

De pronto recordó la invitación de Luna; podría servir como excusa irrefutable e incluso evitar que Draco adivinara sus temores.

El inicio del día no fue muy prometedor. Para empezar, el despertador no sonó y Lily la despertó halando con fuerza de las frazadas.

Por lo general se levantaba una hora antes que los niños, con la idea de maquillarse sin prisa. A pesar de no ser vanidosa, consideraba que una buena imagen era parte importante de su trabajo, aunque algunas veces resultaba difícil dar con el punto exacto para no parecer demasiado arreglada ni muy seria.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de lavarse el cabello, así que se lo trenzó mientras servía el desayuno a los niños.

Albus arguyó que detestaba los huevos cocidos y se dedicó a colocar, malhumorado, los trozos alrededor del plato.

—¡Come! —le gritó Hermione desesperada y de inmediato lanzó un suspiro al ver al niño a punto de romper en llanto—. Lo siento, cariño —se excusó, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba a fin de evitar la tormenta.

—Me duele el estómago —se quejó—. Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿por qué no me quedo contigo en casa?

—Porque tengo que ir a trabajar —en medio de la afirmación, Hermione le tomó el pulso y comprobó que su temperatura fuese normal. Supuso que el dolor del chiquillo era imaginario y Hermione se enterneció al recordar con qué frecuencia ella de niña había sentido lo mismo.

—¿Pasaremos el fin de semana con esa señora, mami? —inquirió Lily mientras Hermione los apremiaba para que subieran al auto —¿En dónde vive ella?

—No lo sé. En algún sitio del campo.

—¿En el campo? —inquirió Albus con interés—. ¿En una granja? —siguió esperanzado.

Si bien podría parecer ridículo preocuparse por el futuro profesional de los gemelos, el evidente amor que Albus sentía por el campo y sus habitantes hacía pensar a Hermione que éste sería muy feliz llevando una vida libre en contacto con la naturaleza.

—No, no creo que sea una granja —respondió ella.

—Pero, sí podremos ir, ¿verdad? —fue más una afirmación que pregunta, la que hizo Lily—. Nunca salimos a ningún lado. Todos en el salón pasean.

Claro que era una exageración, pensó Hermione, pero la crítica tenía razón. Los gastos escolares dejaban muy poco dinero para darse lujos, como lo eran las vacaciones, aunque tampoco se podía negar que uno que otro fin de semana la pasaban en casa de su madre y de sus tíos. Sólo que allí no siempre eran felices; como su madre nunca aceptó el hecho, Hermione tenía que estar a la expectativa por si acaso su progenitora hacía algún mal comentario suspicaz acerca de Harry.

Y como en realidad tampoco había llegado a aceptar del todo a la misma Hermione, parecía haberse reservado, en este caso para Harry un aborrecimiento que los años no lograron desvanecer.

Por otro lado, reflexionó Hermione, tenía más razones para culparse a sí misma que a Harry. Cuando por fin se percató de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él, era tarde para dar marcha atrás. La madre de Luna casi nunca estaba en casa; como tenía negocios en Nueva York, solía pasar largas temporadas allá y Hermione, perdidamente enamorada, se las había arreglado para no tomarla en cuenta ya que además no le interesaba ocultar su amor por él.

El criterio logrado con los años, permitía a la joven ver las cosas con objetividad, aún desde el punto de vista de Harry. Casado con una mujer mayor que él y que solía estar fuera de casa la gran parte del tiempo, dejando a cargo de él un negocio abrumador y lleno de responsabilidades, ¿tenía algo de sorprendente que hubiera cedido al impulso de aceptar el consuelo que ella en su inocencia le procuraba?

Quizá no, pero con toda seguridad supo mejor que ella que lo suyo no tenía futuro. Y, por lo tanto, debió haberse exigido el coraje y discernimiento necesarios para poner un alto, antes que las cosas tomaran un rumbo inevitable. Eso era lo que no podía perdonarle, que hubiera sido tan indiferente a las consecuencias que una mezcla de hastío y deseo acarrearían, al llevarle a pasar por alto las circunstancias que los separaban.

Diecisiete años ella, y él veintiséis… quizá no una gran diferencia en cuanto a edades, pero en cuanto a experiencia.

—¡Mamá, ya llegamos! —gritó Lily, pues Hermione iba tan absorta que por poco se pasa de la escuela sin darse cuenta.

Dejó a los niños y fue directo al estudio. Apenas puso un pie en éste, supo que Draco estaba en uno de sus peores momentos, gruñendo sin apartar la vista de una cámara. Por su parte, una modelo que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente, permanecía sentada, tensa, en una silla extensible. Se percibía la tensión en el estudio.

De un vistazo Hermione sacó la conclusión. Se quitó el abrigo, llenó la cafetera que tenían en una pequeña cocineta y, sin pronunciar palabra, colocó delante de Draco una taza de café y cruzó el estudio para charlar con la modelo. Esta, de diecinueve años, con varias exitosas campañas de publicidad como currículo, se encontraba allí con el objeto de posar para uña revista de modas famosa.

—¿Siempre está así? —preguntó a Hermione casi con angustia—, la última vez que vine…

—Es su estilo —trató de suavizar Hermione—. Es un artista y como tal, perfeccionista.

La otra chica hizo una mueca.

—¡En casos como éste desearía haber hecho caso a mis padres y entrar en la universidad!

—A ver si cuando terminen de hablar podemos tomar algunas fotos —expresó Draco, dando por terminada la conversación entre las jóvenes.

Hasta el mediodía pudo Hermione tomar un descanso. Draco había estado todo el tiempo insufrible.

A las dos de la tarde, de mala gana, Draco anunció que era hora de comer y Hermione, agradecida, salió en busca de emparedados antes que él se arrepintiera.

Cuando regresó al estudio, la modelo ya se había ido y el teléfono timbraba. El letrero de "No molestar", colgado por fuera de la puerta del cuarto oscuro, quería decir exactamente eso y Hermione lo sabía por experiencia. Corrió hacia el teléfono y los emparedados cayeron sobre la mesa.

El tono seco de la directora del colegio de los niños le produjo un estremecimiento de temor que le crispó los nervios.

—¡Los gemelos! —se adelantó Hermione, pero la señora McGonagall estaba acostumbrada a tratar con padres afligidos, e interrumpió:

—Nada de cuidado, señora Krum, es sólo que Albus se ha estado quejando toda la mañana de un dolorcito en el estómago. La institutriz lo examinó y no halló nada mal. Quizá no sean más que algunos mimos lo que necesite.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar, temiendo algún reproche implícito. Una de sus mayores preocupaciones en la crianza de los gemelos la constituía el hecho de no poder quedarse en casa con ellos. Nunca trató de localizar a Harry después que la madre de Luna se había burlado en su cara de su ingenuidad y no contaba con nadie que se hiciera cargo de lo niños. Colgó una vez que aseguró a la señora McGonagall que saldría de inmediato rumbo a la escuela.

¿Sería verdad que todas las madres que trabajan, experimentaban esta fase de angustia? La culpabilidad es una carga que la mujer parece por naturaleza estar hecha para soportar.

Sin atreverse a molestar a Draco, dejó una nota en un lugar visible del escritorio y salió de prisa hacia el coche.

Albus estaba esperándola en la enfermería de la escuela, pálido y aletargado. Lily, a su lado, se levantó de un salto y empujó de prisa la silla hacia Hermione, gimiendo con aires de importancia.

—Albus está malito y no ha dejado de llorar. Yo lo cuidé.

Hermione la elogió.

—No creo, sinceramente, que el niño esté muy mal —opinó la señora Pomfrey, institutriz del plantel, sonriendo amable a Hermione—. Un par de días en cama y mimos lo pondrán bien.

¡Un par de días!, gimió Hermione. Eso significaría dos preciosos días menos de sus vacaciones. Draco se pondría furioso. Casi siempre durante las vacaciones de los niños o los días feriados se las arreglaba para que una vecina cuidara de ellos, pero esta vez había ido a visitar a sus padres fuera de la ciudad, y además, por el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Albus, era dudoso que aceptara quedarse con extraños.

—Quizá el aire del campo hiciera retomar el color a sus mejillas —dijo la directora.

—¿Podemos ir al campo, mami? —suplicó Albus de regreso a casa. Por supuesto, se había animado sólo con verla, pero aún estaba decaído. Hermione se condolió. Pobrecillo, su indisposición no era menos cierta, así fuera física o emocional la causa.

—De acuerdo —accedió—, pero recuerden que Luna puede haberse arrepentido.

—Dijo que fuéramos —comentó Lily en un desplante de lógica infantil—, y la gente debería hacer lo que promete.

Hermione reprimió otro suspiro. No se sintió con ánimos para explicar a su hija la clase de lógica que dirige la conducta de los adultos, y todavía peor fue ver, estacionado afuera de la casa, el auto de Draco.

Cuando él los vio llegar se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el auto.

—¿Cómo sigue el soldado herido en batalla? —preguntó a Albus, pero en su mirada Hermione notó algo que la puso a la defensiva.

Un hosco "te inquietas por nada", dicho mientras ella abría la puerta de la casa y mandaba a los niños a la cocina, confirmé sus dudas.

—Tiene buen aspecto el chiquillo.

—La directora dijo que debo permanecer dos días en casa —informó Albus a Draco—. Mami se quedará conmigo y luego iremos al campo durante el fin de semana.

—No te lo había asegurado, Draco —recordó Hermione—. Y sucede que nos han invitado a salir el fin de semana —se aventuró a decir—, y en vista de la indisposición de Albus creo que les servirá a ambos salir al campo.

—¿De veras? —atacó Draco, la ira reflejada en sus ojos—. ¿No se tratará de una "honrosa huida"? Bien, creo que esto sí te lo voy a tener que tomar en cuenta, Hermione. Te quiero y eso lo sabes. No estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando.

Hermione se sintió mal. Por fin había explotado la bomba, lo que no quería que sucediera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente —contestó Draco.

A la respuesta de él siguió una fulminante mirada, tras la cual abrió la puerta y salió furioso.

Hermione sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, así que la actitud de Draco sólo corroboró sus dudas con respecto a la posibilidad de continuar trabajando con él, aunque era innegable que si se quedaba sin trabajo en este momento… no, eso no podía suceder.

—¿Por qué te pones así, mami? —preguntó Albus de pronto—. ¿También a ti te duele el estómago?

—Algo así —condescendió ella—. Y ahora a acostarse, que no estás tan bien que digamos.

A media tarde decidió por fin llamar a Luna para decirle que aceptaba su invitación. No tenían nada que perder, resolvió Hermione, y además se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse al desacuerdo de los niños en caso de no hacerlo.

Luna se quedó perpleja cuando escuchó a Hermione dándole las gracias y aceptando ir.

—Tendrás que darnos la dirección y decirme cómo llegar —le advirtió Hermione—. ¿En dónde vives?

—En St. Catchpole Ottery —respondió —Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte; dame tu dirección y dime cuando estarás lista para enviar a alguien por ti.

Hermione iba a rehusarse, pero al recordar el lujoso auto que le vio en la escuela, aceptó, pensando que Luna le enviaría al chofer.

Siguieron conversando durante un rato y cuando Hermione mencionó su trabajo Luna se quedó impresionada.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —inquirió extrañada—. ¡Qué suerte tienes! Pero si es súper sexy. No es que lo conozca en persona, pero he oído hablar acerca de él.

—¿Y quién no? —concedió Hermione secamente. Draco y su compañera del momento eran la noticia diaria en las páginas de sociales.

—Por supuesto, tú no tendrás nada que ver con él, ¿verdad? —inquirió Luna dándole a su voz un tono de complicidad.

—Draco tiene un criterio especial: una chica, una noche— fue la evasiva respuesta de Hermione, que pareció satisfacer a su amiga.

—¡Pero qué noche! —concluyó Luna bromeando antes de despedirse porque Newton comenzó a llorar.

Con esa pasmosa capacidad de recuperación propia de los niños, Albus anunció a la mañana siguiente sentirse tan bien como para ir de nuevo a la escuela, con lo cual Hermione podría regresar también al estudio.

Se dirigió hacia allá presa de miedo. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Draco, solo, quien alzó la vista, masculló algo e hizo como que la ignoraba, mientras que ella se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero. Se suponía que debían salir a tomar algunas fotografías, así que Hermione se había puesto pantalones vaqueros y una blusa ajustada bajo un grueso chRolfo.

Una vez que se quitó la chaqueta se volvió y sorprendió a Draco, pensativo, mirándole el cuerpo, sin importarle que ella se hubiese sonrojado. Hermione hizo el intento de ir a poner la cafetera, pero él le impidió el paso.

—Oye —le dijo—, siento mucho lo de ayer. Me salí de mis casillas, un error fatal —hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras se alisaba con los dedos el cabello rubio—. Parece increíble, pensé que ya había aprendido a controlarme, pero ya ves. ¿Has decidido pasar el fin de semana con tu amiga?

Con la boca seca, Hermione asintió moviendo la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Despedirla?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —la sorprendió el cambio de tono—. Creí que me conocías mejor. Nunca he obligado a nadie a acostarse conmigo y no lo voy a hacer ahora. Te quiero, Hermione —confesó con franqueza—, pero también deseo que tú correspondas a eso. El sexo debe brindar un placer mutuo y no constituir una carga. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como hablando solo—. ¿Soy yo quien te repugna o los hombres en general? Tú fuiste casada, tuviste hijos.

—Lo siento, Draco —interrumpió la joven—. No, no eres tú —una leve sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios al recordar cómo lo había descrito Luna—. Lo sabes bien —agregó con un guiño—. Es sólo que, tú eres hombre de una noche y yo, una mujer de la que dependen dos chiquillos y que…

—Prefiere que el sexo opuesto guarde sus distancias —continuó Draco con cierta astucia—. ¿Aunque te ofreciera algo permanente? ¿Bastaría, con eso? —la presionó—. Me parece que todavía no olvidas al tipo con el que te casaste, el padre de tus hijos, y que ése es el meollo del asunto, ¿o no? ¡Por Dios —exclamó casi con violencia—, cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que vida no hay sino una! Bien —concluyó enfadado al ver la expresión de ella—, veo que me estoy dando golpes contra un muro, pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión…

—¿Puedo seguir trabajando contigo? —preguntó Hermione, temerosa.

Él enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca burlona.

—Por supuesto —concedió—. Siempre será bueno para mi vanidad tener una mujer hermosa aquí. Y además —se detuvo—, tú has sido mi mejor asistente.

Un gran alivio invadió el corazón de Hermione, que realizó su trabajo con gran disposición de ánimo. Luego, acept6 gustosa la sugerencia que Draco le hiciera en el sentido de que tomara la tarde para preparar las cosas que necesitaría el fin de semana.

—Claro que esto no significa que me he dado por vencido —le advirtió—, es un "cese al fuego" temporal. ¿De acuerdo?

Llegó a casa sonriendo, aún cuando dudaba acerca de si había sido o no indicado aceptar la invitación de Luna. Pasó la tarde ocupada en lavar y planchar ropa.

Ninguno de sus hijos tendría mucho en común con el nene de Luna, reflexionaba Hermione mientras les hacía sus maletas, pero como los había visto tan entusiasmados con la idea del paseo a la hora de acostarlos, estaba conmovida.

La madre de Luna y Harry se habían divorciado, o al menos eso había dicho ella. ¿Qué habría sido de él? se preguntó. Se había enterado por su propia madre que la señora se había hecho de una considerable suma de dinero en la compañía que Harry heredó de su padre. Por su parte, éste casi nunca le había comentado a Hermione lo relativo a sus negocios; el tiempo que pasaban juntos era demasiado precioso, como para que ella se preocupara por algo como los negocios.

"Olvida a Harry, olvida el pasado" se dijo en tono impositivo, deseosa de ignorar el malestar que amenazaba convertirse en pesadumbre si ella lo permitía. ¿Por qué no habría de ser capaz de romper con su pasado? Otras mujeres han pasado por lo mismo y sin embargo llegan a ser felices en sus matrimonios, estableciendo relaciones amorosas saludables con otros hombres. ¿Por qué no habría ella de ser capaz? ¿Sería que se culpaba de lo ocurrido? Culpable y sucia. Los prejuicios de la gente en el pueblo donde vivían eran muy marcados, y además de cargar con el rechazo de Harry tuvo que soportar la furia de su madre.

Si no hubiera tejido tantas ilusiones en torno a Harry, nada de esto habría sucedido; pero no quiso ver la realidad, que él era un hombre insatisfecho en su matrimonio, fácilmente dado a cualquier aventura y que en ningún momento sintió por ella ni la más leve brizna de lo que ella por él.

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, y la desgana de pasar todo un fin de semana teniendo que ser cortés con personas que le eran casi desconocidas. Sin embargo, no podía defraudar a los niños, tampoco correr el riesgo de que Draco la pescara en una mentira. Deseaba con fuerza que él cesara en sus pretensiones para con ella; en cualquier otro caso hubiera bastado con desairarlo, pero tratándose de su propio jefe estaba en juego su propio trabajo, mismo que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Los gemelos se mostraban dichosos con el programa de fin de semana. Cosa extraña, Lily, que por lo general prefería pantalones vaqueros y blusitas con volantes, decidió ponerse un florido delantal que le había comprado Hermione unas semanas antes, acompañado de la imprescindible faldita y una blusa blanca. La cabeza de Hermione estaba a punto de estallar.

Luna les habla prometido enviar al chofer a las diez; por una especie de milagro, a esa hora las maletas estaban dispuestas y los niños preparados, lo cual era mucho decir, pensó Hermione mientras se desmarañaba el cabello con un cepillo y se aplicaba lápiz labial.

La repentina aparición del sol la obligó a cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando para estrenar un conjunto que había adquirido pensando en su trabajo. Lo descubrió en una _boutique_ de la calle South Moulton, rebajado por ser talla chica y lo compró por considerarlo adecuado para las recepciones que organizaba Draco, algunas veces a manera de campañas de publicidad.

Era un conjunto azul de tres piezas, en seda, con un ajustado corpiño que se ceñía a sus senos y una falda con cinturón ancho, y chaqueta cuyas mangas Hermione recogió a la manera que había visto hacer a algunas modelos.

Fue en ese medio donde Hermione aprendió a mejorar su arreglo personal. Sintió el roce sensual de la seda contra su piel; habla dejado su cabello suelto, formando una cascada sobre sus hombros y el perfume que el especialista en belleza le había regalado, cerró con broche de oro el cuadro. Tales obsequios constituían su verdadero orgullo. En Navidad fue favorecida por varios juegos de ropa interior italiana, que le dio el propio fabricante en agradecimiento por el excelente trabajo que Draco había realizado para su firma.

Hoy se había puesto uno de ellos; un mini sostén de satén que se abrochaba por medio de un cordón de encaje hecho a mano.

La principal razón por la que hizo eso era sin duda la vanidad, reflexionó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se echaba un último vistazo frente al espejo. Aunque alguna vez ella y Luna estuvieron tan unidas como hermanas, en la actualidad un gran abismo las separaba.

Ella se había convertido en la esposa de un hombre rico, eso saltaba a la vista; y aunque no se podía culpar a nadie por tratar de ayudar, aunque fuera entre comillas, a una amiga menos afortunada, lo que menos hubiera deseado Hermione era causar la lástima de Luna, lo que a no dudar sucedería si llegaba vestida con cualquier cosa.

Luna le había informado a Hermione que, como ella y su marido se adelantarían, el Rolls Royce estaría libre para conducirla a ella y sus gemelos; y a pesar del buen gusto y sofisticación que puso en su atavío, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los niños a coro anunciaron la llegada del lujoso auto.

Deseosa de no hacer esperar al chofer, Hermione bajó de prisa la escalera con una maleta en la mano y apresurando a los niños hacia la salida con la otra. Ya afuera, les indicó que esperaran mientras ella revisaba dentro del bolso si no olvidaba las llaves ni el dinero y se aseguró de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada.

La impresión que el impecable Rolls causó en los gemelos fue al parecer contradictoria, ya que, indecisos, permanecían al lado de su madre a pesar de que ésta trataba de empujarlos hacia el coche.

En cuanto se encaminaron hacia el auto, se abrió la puerta del lado del chofer y un hombre salió de él. El primer pensamiento de Hermione fue que aquel individuo no vestía uniforme, cosa que de inmediato pasó a segundo término debido al impacto que causó en ella al reconocer a…

—¡Hermione! —saludó él con aquel tono de voz que años antes hubiera hecho que ella desfalleciera de gusto. Parecía cambiado. ¿O sería la idea que tenía de él la que se transformó? Antes era la de una adolescente ingenua, ahora la de una mujer desencantada.

—Harry —musitó la muchacha forzando una sonrisa. Esta vez era ella quien no se despegaba de los niños, abrumada, deseosa de dar la media vuelta y refugiarse en su casa.

Harry miraba a los niños con indiferencia y al ver esto Hermione tuvo que reprimir un acceso de risa histérica. Tantas veces soñó, durante el embarazo, que Harry llegaba de improviso y al percatarse de que iba a ser padre, decidía quedarse para colmarlos de amor.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —se esforzó por recobrarla calma—. ¡Cómo no me dijo Luna que vendrías a recogernos!

—Cambio de última hora —respondió él sin mirarla—. Acabo de llegar de los Estados Unidos y como me invité a pasar con ellos el fin de semana, me sugirieron venir por ustedes aprovechando para que el chofer tomara un descanso.

—Luna pudo haberme telefoneado y yo habría llevado mi auto —replicó Hermione, sonrojándose al percatarse de que él la miraba de frente. Sin embargo, no pudo ver en sus ojos aquella calidez que tanto recordaba y en cambio se encontró con una mirada fría que la examinaba; como por instinto se agarró con fuerza de los niños.

—¡Mamá, me lastimas! —protestó Lily a la vez que miraba a aquel hombre alto de cabello y ojos oscuros que los observaba.

—¿Por qué no subimos de una vez al auto? —sugirió Harry, tratando de aliviar a Hermione de lo embarazoso del momento. Sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente y Hermione retiró la suya como si hubiera tocado fuego—. Es comprensible, pero innecesario —agregó él con sequedad—. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

Hermione supuso que se refería al impacto sufrido cuando lo vio. Este encuentro debió ser tan indeseable para él como lo era para ella, concluyó un tanto alterada mientras se dirigían hacia el auto; pero al menos él iba prevenido.

Los primeros diez minutos de su recorrido se fueron en exclamaciones, por parte de los gemelos, acerca del lujo del auto; Hermione no pudo evitar desear que Harry no le hubiera ofrecido el asiento de adelante, aunque, por otro lado, sería ridículo hacer una escena sólo por eso.

Una breve mirada de soslayo al perfil de Harry, hizo pensar a Hermione que aunque él era el mismo parecía otro. Había en él una severidad que no recordaba; cuando lo conoció le pareció la cumbre de sus sueños de adolescente, amable, comprensivo, tierno. Cualidades por las que nadie hubiera apostado al ver al hombre que ahora iba a su lado.

En su cabello todavía no aparecían las canas y a pesar del discreto traje que vestía, Hermione adivinó que había cambiado un poco físicamente durante los siete años de alejamiento. Caminaba con arrogancia. Recordó la noche de su regreso de California; él tenía entonces la piel quemada por el sol, su cuerpo parecía de bronce. Se estremeció, ahuyentando los recuerdos.

En el asiento de atrás los niños jugaban a ver quién podía contar más autos de la misma marca.

—Luna me dijo que enviudaste —dijo él sin apartar la vista del camino. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —se esforzó en sostener su mentira.

—Lo siento —la respuesta fue un formalismo—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Lo mataron en el extranjero —continuó ella sin más, repitiendo lo que había llegado a parecerle tan familiar—. Antes que nacieran los niños. No los conoció.

—Una pérdida mutua —agregó él con tranquilidad—. ¿No has pensado en volver a casarte?

—En cuanto me lo pidan —contestó ella secamente, para su propia sorpresa—. Además —se acomodó en el asiento—, creo que más vale una persona que en realidad se preocupe por ellos, que dos en desacuerdo.

—Tú también perdiste a tu padre, si mal no recuerdo —comentó él—. Estoy seguro de que con una experiencia así podrás evitar que tu hija caiga en la misma trampa.

—Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena —respondió Hermione con cansancio. Aunque el comentario fue hecho con indiferencia, recordó con claridad una ocasión en que, estando juntos él la acusó de utilizarlo como figura sustituta de su padre. Ella, furiosa, le había recordado que eran ocho y no dieciocho los años que le llevaba.

—¿Has estado trabajando en América? —le preguntó ella para cambiar de conversación.

—Tengo negocios allá, algunos en compañía con la madre de Luna. Debes saber que ella se volvió a casar.

—Sí. No logro entender… —se interrumpió y humedeció los labios. Iba a decir que no podía explicarse el porqué de su divorcio, pero lo más seguro era que su tono de voz la traicionara.

—¿Que Pandora se aventurara a casarse otra vez? —corrigió él—. Como muchas mujeres ricas de su generación, tiende a hacer de ello una profesión. Este es su cuarto matrimonio.

—¡Cuarto! —ella no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Hasta donde sabía, Harry había sido el segundo.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Es que, yo no sabía que llevaras tanto tiempo divorciado como para que ella hubiese tenido tiempo de casarse dos veces más.

—No te quedaste el suficiente tiempo para enterarte.

El comentario la dejó perpleja. Era casi una acusación. Pero, ¿de qué la podría acusar él que fue quien la rechazó? Él, que se había burlado junto con Pandora de su alocado amor y sin piedad le dio la espalda, dejándole la pesada carga del embarazo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debí haber hecho? —preguntó en voz baja pero irritada—¿Dar marcha atrás al tiempo?

—Así que decidiste ampararte en un lindo y seguro matrimonio.

Hermione, sonrojada, se encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Nunca habría aceptado asistir a ese paseo de haber sabido que Harry estaría presente. ¿Cómo demonios lo podría soportar?

Albus distrajo excitado su atención, señalando una oveja que pastaba en el campo. Viraron en la carretera con rumbo hacia el oeste.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, a las doce, Harry se salió de la carretera para tomar un sendero estrecho bordeado por matorrales salpicados de flores de la estación.

—Le prometí a Luna llevarlos a almorzar —contestó él sin esperar a que ella pregunHermione—. La casa es muy grande y aunque Luna cuenta con ayuda, la verdad es que ellos van a descansar.

Antes que Hermione pudiera objetar algo, entraron en un enorme estacionamiento. El lugar ostentaba un letrero que decía: "Sólo para miembros del Club".

—Soy miembro de este Club y me comuniqué antes de salir, así que nos esperan. Tengo una propiedad aquí, sólo que de momento está ocupada por unos amigos americanos.

Lo que ahora era el Country Club, había sido una hacienda, el enorme granero fue convertido en lujoso restaurante con altas ventanas a manera de miradores y un bar.

Los niños estaban fascinados, tanto por la novedad de comer fuera de casa como por sus descubrimientos. Lily decía a Harry lo bueno que había sido ponerse su mejor ropa.

El comentario obligaba a una respuesta, y el corazón de Hermione se estremeció al ver a Harry inclinar la cabeza y responder:

—Estás linda, el azul te sienta.

—Mi mami lo escogió —informó Lily, orgullosa—. Yo siempre uso pantalones vaqueros porque son mejores para jugar. ¿Tú tienes hijos? —le preguntó.

—Lily —intervino Hermione, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que se callara.

—Desgraciadamente, no —enarcó las cejas.

Hipócrita, pensó Hermione resentida mientras los conducían hacia una mesa. No quiere hijos porque teme a la responsabilidad que significa hacerse cargo de otras vidas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su falta de experiencia como padre, fue muy atinado al escoger la comida para los niños y supo entretenerlos mientras llegaban los platillos ordenados. Como sucedía con Hermione, la escuela en que estaban los niños daba mucha importancia a los buenos modales y ella se sintió orgullosa al observar su comportamiento. Habían arrancado sonrisas de admiración de parte de otros comensales, y una mujer que pasaba al lado de su mesa se detuvo para conversar con Harry, a quien sin duda conocía, y mirar de arriba abajo a Hermione y los niños.

—Cho, permíteme presentarte a Hermione y sus hijos. Hermione fue compañera de escuela de Luna —explicó Harry—. También es viuda.

—Pero no tuve hijos, querida —subrayó la mujer, mirando despreciativa a los niños.

Tendría unos cuarenta años, calculó Hermione, aunque bien llevados. Comprendió que aquella mujer le estaba advirtiendo, con sutileza, que Harry era de su exclusiva propiedad. "Puede quedarse con él", pensó la chica airada haciendo a un lado el postre, que no había ni siquiera probado, reacia a reconocer la súbita enemistad que surgió entre ellas.

Al percatarse de la marcada diferencia con que el camarero trataba a Harry, Hermione recordó la única ocasión que habían salido a comer juntos. Ese día Luna cumplió quince años. Ella casi se desmayó al oírle decir que había hecho reservaciones en uno de los mejores restaurantes. A pesar de que Luna los acompañaría, la madre de Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo y también se acordó del leve beso con que él se despidió al dejarla en casa. Aquel beso que fue el inicio de todo.

—Físicamente no se parecen a ti los niños —dijo él en tono seco, lo cual interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione—. Deben parecerse mucho a su padre.

El tenedor de Hermione cayó al suelo haciendo ruido. Se puso tan roja como el mantel y se inclinó para recogerlo, agradecida de que el incidente le permitiera apartar su mirada de la de Harry.


	2. Segunda Parte

Gracias a los comentarios ya les respondí por PM. Los que dejan mensajes Guest gracias también de veras quisiera responderles proe ste medio, pero es que si lo hago es porque no quiero arruinar las cosas para los que lean en un futuro esta historia. Besos, nos vemos en los comentarios.

* * *

Astrid Saotome para ti. Besos, que todo mejore.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Historia:** P. Jordan. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Matrimonio Fantasma**

 **Segunda Parte**

—¿No es así? —insistió él.

"¿Estará ciego?" se preguntó ella, presa del nerviosismo. "¿En realidad no verá lo parecidos que son a él?".

—¡Qué curioso! —continuó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Me recuerdan a alguien!

Hermione creyó por un momento que su corazón dejaría de latir, pero logró controlarse y encogió los hombros evasiva, volviéndose en seguida para urgir a los niños para que terminaran su comida.

—¿Conocí a tu esposo? —la pregunta hizo que Hermione se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Yo… —iba a decir algo pero se detuvo.

—Según supe lo conociste durante tu estancia en casa de tus tíos: al menos eso escuché decir a alguien en el pueblo. Debió ser un noviazgo relámpago —dijo él mirando significativamente a los niños—. ¿O se puede decir que gozó de los mismos privilegios que yo pensaba eran exclusivos para mí?

De no haber estado en público, sin duda Hermione no habría evitado abofetearlo, sólo un gran esfuerzo hizo que, por otro lado, no le gritara toda la verdad.

Con aquella insinuación, Harry había roto las últimas ilusiones que le quedaban; sueños que ni ella misma sabía que existían. Sus palabras la convencieron de que, lo que para ella había sido la experiencia más grande y hermosa de su vida, para él sólo había significado la satisfacción de un momento de lujuria, ya que de otra forma nunca se habría expresado de la forma como lo hizo.

De alguna parte sacó lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, para decir, pausada:

—La relación que sostuvimos el padre de los niños y yo, es algo sagrado para mí, y no me gusta hablar de ello con cualquiera.

—Incluyendo a los niños —agregó él con marcada astucia— No creo haberlos escuchado mencionarlo ni una vez. ¿Tanto lo amaste que no quieres, ni siquiera con ellos, compartir su memoria? Porque lo amabas, ¿verdad? Si mi memoria no me falla, eras una criatura en extremo sensual; de fuego en las venas, podría decirse —hizo una mueca—, aunque con cierta prudencia que contrastaba con tu verdadera personalidad. Tales antecedentes no me dejan ninguna duda de que bien pudiste haberte casado joven, a fin de "legalizar" esas tendencias de las que tu madre pensaba te avergonzarías.

Hermione deseaba que los niños estuvieran entretenidos para que no escucharan la conversación. Si un momento antes había estado a punto de desfallecer, ahora estaba furiosa, con ganas de gritarle dos o tres cosas, aunque lo único que pudo al fin decir casi se ahoga en sus labios.

—Sí, lo amé, y no tienes ningún derecho a decir tales cosas.

—¿Que no lo tengo? —rió él—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando…? —se interrumpió debido a que Lily trataba de decirle algo. No deseando prolongar dicha conversación, Hermione indicó a los niños que ya se levantaran, añadiendo en tono muy serio que era tiempo de partir.

Harry abrió la puerta de atrás del coche para dejar pasar a los niños, pero cuando Hermione quiso seguirlos él se lo impidió cerrando con fuerza la puerta y casi forzándola a subir adelante.

El brazo de él rozó una de las mangas de la chaqueta y la muchacha sintió escalofríos; experimentó una sensación especial, como si las dos pieles hubiesen hecho contacto. Siempre fue ella muy sensible con respecto a él y al menos eso no había cambiado. Él era un hombre inquietante, sensual y el cuerpo de ella, que ya no era el de una chiquilla inocente, respondió a su cercanía, estremeciéndose. Aún así, no trató de apartarse, diciéndose que eso sería ridículo, pero el apresurado latir de su corazón y la angustiosa tensión no desaparecieron con la seguridad que tanto le había costado lograr durante los últimos años.

Harry, con elegancia, le abrió la puerta a la vez que la tomaba de un brazo. Sin duda, un gesto de atención automático, aunque Hermione pensó que no lo era, Y no se explicaba qué razón tendría él para hacerlo ya que, al mirarla de soslayo, notó con sorpresa en su semblante algo así como disgusto, además de la manera tan brusca en que la soltó enseguida.

Quizá no debió haber sentido nada o cuando mucho alivio. Sin embargo, tuvo la terrible sensación de ser rechazada. Todo lo que había ganado durante esos años rodó por tierra, se confesó Hermione al verlo rodear el auto; por lo menos era seguro que no había logrado recuperarse del hábito de verse rechazada por él.

Su piel aún ardía donde él la tocó y si bien los gemelos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, a Hermione le parecía imposible recobrar la tranquilidad.

Fue un alivio cuando por fin el Rolls entró en un atrio empedrado, de lo que Harry le explicó había sido la hacienda de St. Catchpole Ottery. La piedra de cantera, antes de color crema, se hallaba ahora revestida por capas del polvo de los años, y apenas florecientes rosas de un amarillo pálido suavizaban la fachada sur.

Aunque enorme y casi laberíntica, la hacienda ofrecía un aspecto acogedor, lo que ayudó a relajar un poco el estado de tensión en que se encontraba Hermione. En especial cuando, después de haber oído el ruido del motor del auto, Luna salió a darles la bienvenida, abrazando a ambos sin ceremonia alguna.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó al invitarlos a pasar.

Sobre una mesa de caoba pulida lucía un copón de cobre lleno de las mismas rosas que Hermione había visto afuera. El recibidor, un espacio cuadrado, había sido remodelado con paneles de madera y piso de parquet. Un pasamanos de caprichoso tallado subía hasta perderse de vista. A través de una ventana situada en el primer descanso, se filtraba la luz que inundaba el recibidor y pequeñas motas de polvo quedaban atrapadas en el resplandor.

De pronto apareció un perro labrador, que parecía gozoso con las travesuras de los niños. Hermione los llamó al orden y en seguida siguió a Luna hacia la escalera.

—Les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego bajaremos a tomar el té y a conversar… ¡Oh, no hay cuidado! —sonrió al ver la desilusión reflejada en los rostros de los niños—. No hay por qué guardar tanta formalidad. Aunque Rolf no acepta del todo a Misty, arriba puede estar.

—¿En dónde está Rolf? —preguntó Harry.

—En el estudio. Trajo algo de trabajo y creo que le caería muy bien una ayuda. Rolf administra uno de los negocios de Harry —explicó Luna a Hermione haciendo una mueca—. Por eso nos conocimos —y se sobresaltó al escuchar el llanto de un niño—. Ese es Newton, debe estar desesperado. Se quedó dormido después de almorzar. En realidad es raro que duerma tanto. Creo que ya es tiempo de que tenga un hermanito, pues ha empezado a convertirse en el centro de la atención y él lo sabe. Recuerda —dijo a Hermione al final de la escalera—, que prometimos no quedarnos con un hijo solamente después de lo que nosotras sufrimos —rió—. Yo sé que tú también hablabas en serio, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras a tener dos de un solo golpe… A los niños les dejé una habitación junto a la tuya —agregó—. Tienen una puerta que las comunica. ¡Ah!, y las instalaciones sanitarias son viejísimas, así que tú y Harry compartirán el mismo baño. Espero que no te importe.

—Lo cual no quiere decir que debamos usarlo al mismo tiempo —intervino Harry en tono de broma, pero modulando la voz de tal manera que sólo Hermione pudo escuchar—. No te preocupes, estarás a salvo. He llegado a la edad en que únicamente me permito nadar y navegar de vez en cuando.

—Para ti el cuarto de siempre, Harry —dijo Luna—. Y éstas son sus habitaciones —indicó a Hermione deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta de madera de encina—. Alguna vez esto fue el pajar. Lo remodelamos.

Harry había desaparecido hacia su habitación, supuso Hermione y se sintió libre para atender a Lily, que estaba entusiasmada al ver la habitación con vigas en el techo y una minúscula ventana.

—Hemos tratado de preservar la atmósfera campestre, sin exagerar —explicó.

—¡Es bellísima! —se entusiasmó Hermione. La habitación estaba decorada en verdes tenues, cortinas frescas de algodón y una colcha lujosa.

—Harry la trajo de uno de sus viajes —añadió Luna—. Y por cierto, ¿no lo encuentras muy cambiado?

—Un poco más viejo —respondió Hermione con cautela.

—Yo me emocioné cuando llamó para decir que había regresado. No nos vemos con la frecuencia que quisiéramos. Los negocios le roban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Es curioso, pero en gran parte significa para mí mucho más que mi madre, a pesar de que no es precisamente lo que se dice un modelo de padre.

—Debiste sentir mucho lo de su separación —comentó Hermione esperando que el tono de su voz no la delaHermione.

—Pues —Luna alzó los hombros—. Nunca logré entender por qué se casaron —frunció el ceño—. Había algo que no me gustaba además del hecho de ser él más joven que mi madre. Cuando recuerdo aquello no puedo creer que en realidad la amara o mi madre a él.

—Existen muchas otras razones para casarse —opinó Hermione con sequedad.

—Lo sé, pero es que no me puedo imaginar a Harry uniéndose a alguien sin comprometerse en lo afectivo, no me parece de ese tipo de hombres. Bueno, bajaré a pedirle a la señora Figg., que por cierto es un tesoro, que nos prepare el té y refrescos de naranja para los chicos. En cuanto estés lista baja para presentarte con Rolf. Nos encontrarás en la sala de estar, la que da hacia los jardines, del recibidor la primera puerta a la izquierda —caminó hacia la puerta, pero sé detuvo de pronto—. ¡Estoy feliz de que tú y Harry se encuentren aquí, casi me parece que es como antes!

Para ellos, en cambio, los "viejos tiempos" tenían otro sentido, pensó Hermione mientras sacaba sus pertenencias y las de los chicos. Albus y Lily, por su parte, se sintieron de inmediato como en su propia casa. Veinte minutos después estaban listos para bajar. Manos y rostros lavados y, en lugar de la ropa de viaje, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de manga corta.

Los demás ya estaban en la sala de estar; como Luna la llamó y que en realidad era un cuarto de medianas proporciones, barnizado colores limón y azul claro, con enormes ventanales de dos puertas, abiertos hacia los jardines.

Misty, la perra, meneó graciosamente la cola al ver entrar a los niños. Albus se alegró.

—Creo que le gusto —dijo como en secreto, a Hermione.

Rolf, el marido de Luna, parecía ser un agradable individuo que debía andar cerca de los treinta años. Sin lugar a dudas, un hombre consagrado a su esposa. Saludó a Hermione con entusiasmo diciéndole que había escuchado a Luna hablar grandes cosas de ella.

—Siempre lamenté haber perdido contacto contigo —agregó Luna—. No podía creer, al regresar de aquellas obligatorias vacaciones en Nueva York, que te hubieras ido, y luego tu madre me dijo que te habías casado.

—Eres viuda, según me dice Luna —continuó Rolf sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose defraudada.

—No debió ser nada fácil para ti —comentó él, con simpatía.

—He tenido suerte —respondió Hermione—. En especial en mi trabajo.

—Dice Luna que trabajas para Draco Malfoy, el fotógrafo —interrumpió Harry.

Más que sus palabras, fue el tono lo que hizo a Hermione enrojecer. Ella sabía muy bien la reputación que Draco tenía entre la gente el número de aventuras que se le adjudicaban y aunque Harry no lo hubiera dicho, adivinó que éste sospechaba que ella era una más de la larga lista de Draco.

—Debes llevar una vida "glamorosa" —comentó Luna con envidia—, entre modelos y celebridades.

—Temo no conocer muy bien lo que es "glamour", pero sin duda es un trabajo pesado —aseguró Hermione con cierto pesar mientras le servían el té. Lily estaba acuclillada llamando la atención de Newton, quien por su parte parecía ocupado en retirar una hebra del pequeño motivo de su trajecito de terciopelo. Albus, con parsimonia, feliz acariciaba a Misty.

Rolf y Harry estaban tratando de resumir la conversación que los tenía enfrascados antes que Hermione bajara. Esta hizo una mueca al escuchar a Luna.

—Tienes dos lindos niños, Hermione. Debió ser terrible para ti… y para ellos. Recuerdo muy bien lo que es no tener padre.

—Sí —reconoció Hermione—. Algunas veces me preocupa —y acercó el rostro hacia la rubia—. Tú sabes, lo común en estos casos… Albus no cuenta con ninguna figura masculina a su lado en quien reflejarse, y ambos resienten la falta de un padre, sin contar el hecho de que yo tengo que salir a trabajar.

—Tú debes saberlo mejor ahora… yo me resisto todavía a creerlo —el asombro de Luna aumentó—. Nunca creí que te casaras tan de improviso. Siempre hablabas de terminar una carrera y…

—A los diecisiete años las jóvenes suelen cambiar de opinión con notoria frecuencia… sobre todo si se enamoran —intervino Harry con sarcasmo, casi asomándose entre ellas, lo que hizo a Hermione sobresaltarse. No se había percatado de que él estaba escuchando su charla.

—Haber tenido a los gemelos es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré —afirmó, tratando de ocultar su momentánea confusión.

Lily intentaba levantar a Newton, sonrojándose con el esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró Luna—, la niña me recuerda a alguien… ¿Tú qué piensas, Rolf? —miró a su marido.

Él la observó atento durante un instante. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Su expresión se asemeja con la de Hermione.

—Pues ninguno de ellos se parece a Hermione —opinó Luna.

—¡Nos parecemos a nuestro papi! —gritó Lily dándose aires de importancia y como decidiendo que había llegado la hora de unirse a la conversación—. Mamá nos lo decía cuando éramos pequeños.

—Así que entonces sí les has contado acerca de su padre —habló Harry como quien da una sentencia.

—Luna, espero no tengas inconveniente si nos retiramos a descansar un rato —pidió Hermione ignorando a Harry—. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡Pero claro que puedes! —la interrumpió su amiga antes de que terminara de hablar—. ¡Pobrecilla, recuerdo esos horribles dolores de cabeza que solían atacarte! Y no te preocupes por los niños, aquí se pueden quedar. La señora Figg. siempre sirve un refrigerio para los niños a las seis, aunque nosotros cenamos a las ocho —miró el reloj—. Son las cuatro, así que cuentas por lo menos con tres horas para que descanses y te arregles.

Sintiéndose mal, Hermione quiso protestar pero Luna se anticipó.

—Por supuesto que no se trata de una imposición —corrigió con fuerza—. Es tan sólo que me muero por tenerlos aquí. Siento que Lily va a ser la adoración de Newton y Albus a lo mejor quiere acompañar a Misty en su paseo de todos los días después del té.

Reconociendo su derrota, Hermione volvió a dar las gracias y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, se recostó en la amplia cama. Había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y a medida que empezaron a hacer efecto, los recuerdos de Harry se agolparon en su mente y sintió cómo regresaba a la época en que tenía diecisiete años, una jovencita a punto de conocer el amor y de convertirse en mujer.

—¿Pasaras la noche en casa, Hermione? Si no te quedas, no sé qué voy a hacer; prometiste ayudarme a estudiar matemáticas.

Hermione sonrió complaciente a la joven de catorce años. Para ser sincera, prefería la casa de Luna a la suya. Primero porque era cálida y, además podían esparcir los libros de la escuela a su antojo, sin que esto fuera motivo de regaños como solía suceder con su madre. Reprimió un suspiro al pensar en ella. Nunca habían podido llevarse bien. En cuanto a su padre, Hermione conservaba apenas un recuerdo vago de los días en que él aún vivía, días en que la pequeña casa parecía un lugar alegre, cálido. Pero él había muerto hacía como diez años, y aun cuando lo que dejaba el seguro permitía a ambas llevar una vida cómoda, no quedaba lo suficiente como para darse los lujos que eran comunes en casa de Luna.

—Entonces, ¿irás?

—Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? Claro que iré —respondió Hermione.

Algunos de los condiscípulos de Hermione veían con malos ojos la amistad nacida entre ésta y Luna, tres años menor que ella pero que, a pesar de eso, tenía algo de ese carácter mundano que permite salvar la brecha entre generaciones, y que algunas veces hacía que Hermione se condoliera al percatarse de la soledad que se ocultaba detrás de aquel aparente desafío.

—Te veré a las cuatro —y saltó Luna de donde estaba sentada junto a Hermione, ya que había sonado la campana anunciando el término de la hora del almuerzo.

—Creí que aquí no se aceptaban chiquillas de tercero —comentó con sarcasmo una de las condiscípulas de Hermione, al ver salir a Luna del salón—. ¡De veras, Hermione, no deberías darle alas a esa muchachita! Su mamá quería inscribirla en un internado, pero ya la han expulsado de tantos que no halló a cuál meterla, ¡Por Dios, qué daría por tener padres ricos! —entornó los ojos en un gesto teatral—. ¡En ese momento se acabaría la escuela para mí!

Y a pesar de todas las burlas de que hacían objeto a Luna, eran muy pocas las que no se sentían impresionadas por la riqueza de su madre. Pandora Lovegood se había convertido en una leyenda a los pocos meses de haber llegado al Valle de Godric. Compró lo que en un tiempo había sido una mansión señorial y gastó miles de libras en modernizarla. Los decorados interiores fueron traídos de Londres e instaló una cocina de esas que los habitantes del lugar sólo habían visto en películas americanas, además de varios baños lujosísimos.

Hermione se había llevado una feísima impresión cuando Luna la presentó a su círculo de amistades; aun así, sensible como era para su edad, percibió la soledad e incertidumbre en el fondo de aquel aparente regocijo, de tal manera que decidió hacer a un lado cualquier atisbo de celos y concentrarse en la búsqueda de la verdadera Luna, oculta por todas esas barreras que había levantado para defenderse.

—Sólo Dios sabe qué razones tienes para querer ser su amiga —comentó su compañera disgustada—. Siempre has sido bonachona, y eso de que sólo tiene catorce años, la otra vez oí decir que.

—No me interesa nada de lo que hayas oído, Lavender —Hermione cortó por lo sano—. No dejan de ser chismes.

Cierto destello de malicia apareció en los ojos de la otra chica. A Hermione nunca le había gustado dejarse influenciar por los comentarios ni los chismes.

—¡Creída! —interrumpió Lavender, furiosa—. ¡Pero no tanto como para no hacer migas con la niña más rica del vecindario, aunque sea tres años más chica que tú y además una entrometida!

Antes que Hermione pudiera replicarle algo, aquélla se escabulló del salón. Hermione hizo lo imposible por olvidar el incidente, al menos durante la tarde. Por otro lado, la literatura inglesa era una de sus materias favoritas, así que sería fácil olvidar aquello dejándose aconsejar por los hermosos sonetos de Shakespeare.

A las cuatro, que fue a buscar su bicicleta, Luna la estaba esperando. Al verla, Hermione se preguntó si en realidad había logrado alejar de sí los comentarios de Lavender y se podría concentrar en su joven amiga. Le molestó la idea hasta el punto de hacerla querer examinar los verdaderos motivos que la impulsaban a amistarse cada ve más con Luna. Era cierto que había entre ellas claras diferencias, tanto de edad, como de estatus, pero algo en Luna que inspiraba soledad hacía a Hermione simpatizar con ella.

—¡No me estás escuchando! —protestó Luna—. ¡Mi padre vendrá pronto! ¡Te encantará, Hermione!

Hermione poco conocía al padre de Luna, aunque oía hablar bastante acerca de él. Luna lo adoraba y con frecuencia lo mencionaba. Hermione se había forjado la imagen de un hombre agradable e indulgente, que nada debía tener que ver con la agresiva y dominante madre de Luna.

—¿Vendrá también tu mamá? —preguntó Hermione sin ganas. Sólo una vez había visto a la madre de Luna y la verdad era que no creía caerle muy bien a Pandora Lovegood, lo cual comprobó al oír decir a Luna que a su madre le caían antipáticos todos sus amigos.

La propiedad que adquirieron en el pueblo, había sido construida en tiempos de la reina Anne; el melodioso sol de media tarde inundaba la fachada con dorados brillos. Hermione, siempre sensible con los cambios del ánimo tanto como del paisaje, detuvo su marcha poco antes de llegar, sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia,

—¡Vamos —la urgió Luna, indiferente a la perfección de la tarde—, tengo mucha hambre!

Cuando se ausentaba la madre de Luna, el ama de llaves se encargaba de atender la casa. Por supuesto, era menos criticona que Pandora Lovegood.

No dejaba de asombrarle, sin embargo, la facilidad con que había persuadido a su madre de dejarla pasar la noche en casa de Luna.

Al ver a Luna llegar acompañada de Hermione, la señora Weasley, ama de llaves, suspiró aliviada.

—Se trata de mi hija —fue al grano—. Hace unas horas me habló mi yerno para decirme que mi hija acababa de dar a luz, y él deseaba quedarse con ella en el hospital. Yo no podría dejar a la señorita Luna sola, pero si usted se va a quedar.

—Vaya usted con confianza —se adelantó Hermione—. No se preocupe por nosotras y acompañe a su hija.

Cuando se marchó la señora Weasley, Hermione se apresuró a preparar una tortilla de huevo, mientras que Luna la observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Caray! —exclamó admirada de la habilidad de Hermione—, ¡yo no hubiera podido ni descascarar el huevo!

—Tendrás que buscar un marido rico. —le advirtió Hermione—, ¿o acaso no te ha dicho tu madre que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es a través del estómago?

—Mi madre cree que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es comprándolo —le replicó Luna con cinismo y obligó a Hermione a guardar silencio. Si bien corrían rumores en el pueblo acerca de la madre de Luna, para Hermione fueron siempre simples chismes. Por lo tanto, ¿a qué se refería Luna? ¿Era su madre infiel a su padre? En realidad, nadie salvo Luna mencionaba al señor Lovegood; era Pandora Lovegood quien gobernaba la situación. Alguna vez Hermione le oyó decir a Luna que su madre había heredado una cuantiosa suma de dinero de sus padres, misma que fue invertida en varios negocios en los Estados Unidos, donde habían vivido los abuelos de Luna. Pero, ¿y el padre de Luna? ¿A qué se dedicaba? La joven dijo en alguna ocasión que "trabajaba en el extranjero", y conociendo lo sensible que solía ser en lo referente a sus progenitores, Hermione prefirió reservarse sus dudas al respecto; sin embargo, se inclinaba a menospreciarlo un poco. Quizá le reprochaba el no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Luna lo necesitaba.

Esta última reflexión se apoderó de su mente mientras se disponía a dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Luna. Algo que había notado en sus anteriores visitas, era que Luna padecía horribles pesadillas, en las que con frecuencia se le escuchaba llamar a gritos a su padre. Pero no recordaba nada por las mañanas o al menos no daba señas de ello.

Hermione se preguntó qué sería peor, deslizándose entre las finísimas sábanas de algodón, tener a un padre al que rara vez se veía o no tenerlo, como era su propio caso.

Se vio sumida en un ligero sueño del cual despertó sobresaltada, intentando aguzar el oído en el pesado silencio, sin llegar a saber qué era lo que había escuchado.

La sequedad de la garganta la movió a bajar a la cocina en busca le algo fresco para beber. Conocía la casa lo suficiente como para no encender las luces. Halló la puerta de la cocina entreabierta y la empujó, retrocediendo en cuanto sus desnudos pies tocaron los fríos mosaicos. Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de agua cuando se percató de que no estaba sola. Se volvió presa del pánico en el preciso momento que unos fuertes dedos la detuvieron por los brazos, y sintió una cálida respiración masculina rozándole el rostro, al mismo tiempo que una voz preguntó:

—¿Luna?

—Ella está dormida —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo soy su amiga, Hermione.

—¡Por supuesto! —continuó la voz—. Te menciona en algunas de sus últimas cartas —dijo soltándola. Hermione en medio de la penumbra vio una figura moverse en busca del interruptor.

La joven parpadeó cuando la luz se encendió, olvidando de momento la transparencia de su camisón, que tenía un año con ella y por lo tanto se ajustaba a su cuerpo, en especial a sus senos. Cuando Hermione por fin se acostumbró a la luz, casi desfallece al ver la notable masculinidad del hombre que tenía delante. En contra de su voluntad, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el rostro, recorriéndolo con sorpresa consciente de su peligrosa atracción.

—¿Quién… quién es usted? —preguntó por fin, vacilante, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento y la responsabilidad que la señora Weasley había depositado en ella. Aunque remota, la posibilidad de que aquel hombre pudiera ser algún indeseable conocido, a quien la madre de Luna sin duda desaprobaría, no podía pasarse por alto. Un vistazo había sido suficiente para convencerla de que este hombre, quienquiera que fuera, no resultaría una buena compañía para una jovencita de catorce años. Se notaban en él todos los signos de la experiencia y el cinismo, que aun la propia Hermione reconocía como una mezcla letal.

—¿En dónde está la señora Weasley? —inquirió él con calma, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Hermione, indiferencia que molestó a la chica; él exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. No me digas que Pandora ha dejado a Luna en un lugar como éste, en la compañía de otra chiquilla.

—La señora Weasley tuvo que salir intempestivamente —contestó apresurada, deseosa de proteger al ama de llaves—. ¿Cómo entró usted? Las puertas estaban cerradas, yo misma revisé todo.

—¡Y ahora me miras como si fuese Lucifer en persona! —se burló él—. Siento mucho defraudarte. No es para tanto, usé esto —le mostró las llaves, hizo una mueca y levantó los hombros—. ¡Estoy cansado! Los vuelos trasatlánticos son una tortura disimulada. ¿No habrá leche en el refrigerador? —y cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza, él se dejó caer en una silla, con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos entrelazadas al frente—. Sé buena chica y sírveme un vaso —sugirió con suavidad, sin moverse.

Como empujada por una fuerza extraña, Hermione hizo lo que él le ordenó, y colocó el vaso lleno sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, no muerdo —dijo él con cinismo haciéndola casi brincar y, asustada ella empujó el vaso hacia el extraño, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba, ¿cómo habría hecho para saber que ella estaba nerviosa, siendo que tenía los ojos cerrados? —¿Cómo está Luna? —preguntó él después de haber bebido el contenido del vaso—. Estoy seguro de que últimamente debe haberla pasado mal, ¡pobre chiquilla! Pandora no es un modelo de madre, ¿no dices nada? Tienes tacto, pero es innecesario. Pandora misma se ha hecho propaganda en cuanto que la maternidad no es uno de sus fuertes. ¿Por qué me miras así? —la miró directo a los ojos.

—Te prepararé algo de comer —dijo Hermione presa del nerviosismo—. Debes tener hambre; los viajes siempre me dan hambre —balbuceé sin sentido, aunque no hacía nada para evitarlo, mientras sus ojos buscaban con frecuencia los de él y corría de un lado a otro por la cocina.

—Muy bien, entiendo por qué no quieres criticar a la madre de Luna, pero hay algo más que eso, ¿no es así? —continuó él indiscreto, y extendió un brazo para tomar el cartón con huevos que Hermione tenía en las manos. Las manos de él eran cálidas y firmes, sus dedos delgados, las uñas limpias y bien cortadas. Ella las observaba con fascinación; se sentía extraña en la medida que imaginaba aquellos dedos contra su piel, acariciándola… Se estremeció e intentó apartarse, espantada por el inesperado giro que tomaban sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió él con sarcasmo—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Luna tiene dos padres —replicó Hermione imprudente, echando con destreza los huevos en una sartén—. Una madre y un padre —enfatizó.

—¿Y? —enarcó una de las cejas, y entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el rostro de ella, que súbitamente se tornó inflexible.

—Y… —por Dios, ¿qué era lo que la hacía sentirse así, tan torpe e incómoda, extraviada en un juego de palabras frente a un hombre que la intimidaba?—, Y ella extraña a su padre —dijo Hermione al fin en tono seco—. Lo extraña y lo ama, y aunque él debe saber lo que su madre le está haciendo a ella, no parece hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

—Adelante, continúa —ella había robado su atención a tal punto que aquellos ojos permanecían fijos en su rostro, motivo por el cual perdió el valor. Tragó saliva, deseando nunca haber dicho nada —Estabas diciendo que Luna extraña a su… —se detuvo y luego agregó con suavidad—,…padre. Tienes un rostro muy revelador, Hermione, que me indica que no apruebas del todo al padre de Luna.

—Ella lo necesita —expresó Hermione tranquila—, pero él nunca está aquí. Permite que su madre la atemorice y la hiera. ¡Oh, no creo que él pudiera evitarlo! —agregó de prisa—. Ni que sea fácil para un hombrecillo el enfrentarse a alguien como la señora… —su voz se desvaneció y ella se contuvo justo cuando iba a pronunciar aquel nombre, preguntándose por qué se dejaría arrastrar a una conversación como ésta.

—¿Es así como Luna describe a su padre? —preguntó él en un tono raro—. ¿Débil e indiferente?

Una vez más el rubor traicionaba a la chica.

—Luna adora a su padre —murmuró ella—. Lo mejor será que vaya adonde ella. ¿Qué le digo? —agregó recordando la llave que él le había mostrado.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo y se levantó.

—Lo siento, he olvidado las formalidades, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera me presenté. Harry Potter —dijo, atento a la impresión que causó a la chica—. Está bien —añadió—Soy el débil e indiferente padre, o mejor dicho, padrastro de Luna. ¿No se te había ocurrido, al sacar todas esas precipitadas conclusiones, que los padrastros tenemos una tarea muy dura en lo que se refiere a lidiar con niños que no son legalmente nuestros?

¡El padrastro, era el padrastro de Luna! Una avalancha de emociones encontradas se apoderó de ella, y la desilusionó el pensar que aquel hombre podía ser en realidad el marido de la madre de Luna. Todo se combinaba con la mortificación que le causaba haberle dado su opinión acerca de él en su propia cara.

—No te preocupes —por primera vez Hermione vio en su expresión la ternura que sin duda atraía tanto a Luna. Pero, ¿por qué nunca le dijo a ella que tenía un padrastro? ¿Hubiera sido necesario que ella misma le hiciera tales preguntas? Hizo una mueca, recordando la vulnerabilidad propia de Luna.

—No, no vayas a despertar a Luna —la detuvo Harry—. Estoy medio muerto después del viaje y todo lo que quiero, en realidad, es descansar algunas horas. Vamos.

Esperó a que Hermione se adelantara, pero al pasar de la cocina a la siguiente habitación, ella tropezó y él la tomó rápido por la cintura. Hermione sintió el roce de sus dedos en el talle, y su corazón empezó a latir apresurado, dejando la probable disculpa en el aire, al tiempo que Harry Potter apagaba la luz y se apartaba de Hermione. Como ella se ladeó, los dedos de él rozaron sin querer la firme curva de uno de sus senos y la muchacha se estremeció sin comprender el porqué de su violenta reacción.

Se trataba del padrastro de Luna, se recordó Hermione, de alguna manera repudiando la momentánea reacción de su cuerpo.

Subieron por la escalera y al llegar al descanso Harry se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los cuartos que la señora Lovegood solía ocupar durante su estancia en la casa. Hermione antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo, tuvo que caminar un buen rato de un lado a otro de su habitación.

En los días que siguieron pudo conocer mejor a Harry, Hermione fue poco a poco descubriendo que más allá del cinismo y sensualidad que tanto la impresionaron en su primer encuentro, en realidad Harry también era dueño de la ternura que Hermione había adivinado a partir de las descripciones de Luna. Además, aprendió algo acerca de sí, algo por lo que mucho hubiera dado con tal de no aprenderlo, y que la mantuvo despierta por las noches e incapaz de concentrarse en sus tareas durante el día; se sentía atraída por el padrastro de Luna. Las locuras y caídas propias del adolescente, no habían aún abanado a Hermione, por lo que aquella pasión que Harry despertó en ella surgió de una manera brusca y atemorizante, tanto para su fortaleza como para su propia sensualidad, Con gran frecuencia se encontró soñando despierta lo que sentiría al ser tomada en sus brazos, besada por aquellos labios, "torturada" por la pasión del que suponía era el más experimentado de los amantes, Tales desvaríos la atormentaban hasta el punto de sentirse afectada y sin poder articular palabra en presencia de él. En cuanto a Luna, inmersa en el placer de acaparar las atenciones de Harry, parecía no percatarse de la reacción de su amiga, que por su parte temía el regresó de la madre de Luna.

Rara vez escuchaba que Luna o Harry la mencionaran y Hermione llegó a sospechar que el matrimonio no había sido un éxito. ¿Por qué se habrá casado Harry con Pandora? Hermione se preguntaba con frecuencia. Él era más joven que Pandora, un hombre atractivo que rayaba en los treinta años, dueño de un exitoso negocio que en apariencia había heredado de un tío. Hermione se negaba a aceptar que Harry amara a Pandora. Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con ella? Hermione no era tan inocente como sus compañeras de clases solían pensar. En primera instancia, había leído bastante y de ninguna manera se podía considerar ignorante del poder que la riqueza genera, de forma tal que se resistía a la idea de que Harry pudiera haberse casado por una cuestión de simple conveniencia.

Una tarde que las dos chicas regresaron en bicicleta a la casa de Luna después de las clases, Hermione se encontró por primera vez a solas con Harry, al recibir Luna una llamada telefónica del otro lado del mundo; era su madre. La propia madre de Hermione había empezado a quejarse acerca del tiempo que aquella pasaba con Luna, recordándole en todo momento los próximos exámenes de la escuela, a lo cual añadía con amargura "que no estaba muy bien que un hombre se casara con una mujer diez años mayor que él, y que no tenía necesidad de preguntarle el porqué".

Su madre parecía haber cobrado aversión a Harry, cosa que Hermione descubrió la primera vez que él la llevó a casa, la mañana siguiente a su regreso; cuando lo vio bajarse del auto hizo un gesto de furia.

—¿Qué tal van los estudios? —preguntó él aflojando el nudo de la corbata en un gesto de cansancio. Era junio y había hecho un calor inusitado; de tal manera calentó el sol que la piel de Hermione había adquirido un tono bronceado.

—Muy bien —respondió ella sin ganas, más bien abstraída mirándole donde su desabotonada camisa dejaba al descubierto el vello del pecho. De momento Hermione creyó sentir un nudo en la garganta y escalofríos, Harry frunció el ceño y la tomó de un brazo.

—¿Fría? —inquirió.

Un gran esfuerzo debió hacer Hermione para apartar la vista de él y negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto? —y Hermione se estremeció al tiempo que los ojos de él se fijaban en la piel de su brazo erizada—. ¿Hermione?

Harry apartó su mano de ella; pero sólo para trasladarla al hombro; Hermione sabía que esta vez le sería fácil a él darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. La confusión y el miedo se reflejaron en sus ojos, que mantenía apartados de él, temiendo que la descubriera.

—¿Hermione? —insistió.

Esta vez había una rara urgencia en la forma como pronunció su nombre, que la llenó de nuevas sensaciones, y levantó la vista en el momento que él, maldiciendo, la soltaba. Luna había entrado repentinamente en el cuarto.

—Era mi mamá —anunció en vano—. Dice que me enviará dinero para mi cumpleaños —hizo una mueca—. ¡Bonito asunto, no le tomará ni dos minutos firmar el cheque y darlo a su secretaria para que lo envíe!

—¿No quería hablar tu mamá con Harry? —la pregunta de Hermione sorprendió también a Luna.

—Pandora nunca ha tenido demasiado tiempo para charlar con los hombres de su vida —respondió Harry, arrastrando las palabras, después del extrañado "no" de Luna, y sonriendo un tanto burlón hacia Hermione, añadió—: ¿Impresionada? ¡Qué joven eres, Hermione!

El modo como lo dijo estaba lejos de parecerse a un cumplido, y en su rostro se vio dibujado un dejo de amargura, lo que previno a Hermione de dejar la cosa por la paz. Luna empezó a hablar acerca de su cumpleaños. Quería que Harry la llevara a comer; las sacara, se enteró Hermione casi desmayándose, mientras que la chiquilla se entusiasmaba con lo que para Hermione era un deseo secreto.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de invitarme, Luna… Yo… —titubeó Hermione.

—Será un placer para mí escoltarlas a ambas —interrumpió Harry con calma—. Reservaré una mesa para nosotros. No te niegues. —murmuró con suavidad a Hermione, de alguna manera protegida por el entusiasmo de Luna—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siente Luna por no poder estar su madre aquí ese día? En cambio, te tiene gran estimación, Hermione, y con razón, creo. No la defraudes.

—Irás, ¿verdad? —apoyó Luna el comentario de Harry.

—Claro que iré —respondió Hermione con voz quebrada, aunque reconocía en lo más profundo de su corazón que estaba jugando con fuego.

Al contarle a su madre acerca de la invitación, ésta no ocultó su desaprobación.

—Una comida en un hotel para una niña de catorce años, ¡qué locura! —así Hermione tuvo que implorarle que la dejara aceptar la invitación, Y fue su propia madre la que escogió la ropa que debería llevar puesta.

Cuando Hermione le confió a Luna sus dudas acerca de ir a comer al prestigioso Davenport Arms, que era el hotel más caro de la ciudad, con el infantil atuendo que su madre le escogió, Luna la llevó de inmediato a su cuarto y abrió de un golpe las puertas del guardarropa.

—Escoge lo que gustes; estoy segura de que encontrarás algo que te quede bien Cierto, eres más alta que yo pero estás tan flaca —revolvió el atiborrado ropero, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Hermione—. Mira, ponte esto —arrojó sobre la cama media docena de conjuntos y un arrugado vestido de algodón en una gama de tonos verdes.

El vestido era parecido a algunos que Hermione había visto en los escaparates de las tiendas del Valle de Godric. La tela de algodón, era fina, muy suave al tacto, toda la falda tenía bandas tejidas a mano y teñidas a fin de combinar con el color de la tela, el escote, a la manera campesina, remataba a los lados en dos mangas ligeramente amplias atadas por medio de listones de satén. Al sostener Hermione el vestido contra su cuerpo, supo como por instinto que aquel debió haber sido hecho justo para ella. Más tarde se avergonzó un poco de no haberse negado a probárselo y tal como Luna había comentado, le sentaba de maravilla, por lo cual Luna se alegró.

Hermione hizo el intento de protestar, pero Luna ni siquiera la escuchó.

—Si no lo tomas nadie se lo pondrá —insistió—. Mi madre me lo compró; es otro de sus actos de contrición.

El día de la comida del cumpleaños de Luna, Hermione se vistió sin entusiasmo. Para su sorpresa, no había hecho ningún comentario acerca del vestido que Luna le había "prestado". Como el cumpleaños cayó en sábado, y, por supuesto, no había clases, Hermione tenía todo el día para arreglarse. Se lavó el largo cabello, un toque de sombra verde enfatizó el color y tamaño de sus ojos, y el rimel embelleció sus pestañas. Después de ponerse el vestido, se miró al espejo e hizo un gesto; habla olvidado que ese tipo de corte estaba hecho para que los tirantes se deslizaran ligeramente de los hombros.

Después de probar durante algunos minutos, Hermione llegó a la forzosa conclusión de que se vería mucho mejor sin sostén. Se estremeció al pensar en la reacción de Harry ante una cosa así; sin duda, en el círculo que se desenvolvía, ni por error las mujeres tendrían la ocurrencia de no usar sostén. Habiéndoselo quitado, volvió a estudiarse frente al espejo y pensó que con la chaqueta lucía perfectamente. Se negó a pensar en lo provocativo de sus senos si no los oculHermione aquel saco puesto.

Terminaba de aplicarse el brillo labial cuando escuchó llegar el coche de Harry.

Luna iba sentada atrás, y cuando Hermione se acercó Harry salió del auto y le abrió la puerta de adelante.

—¡Siéntate enfrente con Harry! —insistió Luna—. ¿No la ves maravillosa? —le preguntó a su padrastro—. Ese vestido te va bien.

Hermione se alegró de que la caída de la tarde encubriera sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¿Era su imaginación o acaso los ojos de Harry se habían detenido a propósito en la firme curva de sus senos?

Escasos diez minutos se hacían en coche hasta el hotel. El estacionamiento estaba lleno y un portero uniformado se acercó, sonriente, al reconocer a Harry.

Fueron conducidos hacia uno de los ventanales del apartado restaurante. Abajo corría el río, sus riberas iluminadas con luces multicolores. Una barca rehabilitada se hallaba amarrada en el embarcadero del hotel.

—¡Qué fantástica vida! —exclamó Luna soñadora—. ¡Siempre en movimiento, nuevos rostros, lugares nuevos!

—¿Qué opinas, Hermione? —preguntó Harry—, ¿Anhelas una vida distinta, agitada?

—Me gustaría recorrer algo de mundo —confesó Hermione en tono pausado—, pero la gente es la misma en todos lados; los problemas no desaparecen con el solo hecho de cambiar de escenario.

—Cierto, además es una observación maravillosa si se tiene en cuenta tu edad. ¿Cómo consideras tú los problemas de la vida, en general? —inquirió Harry un poco burlón.

La mofa implícita en su tono de voz terminó de irritar los, de por sí, exaltados, nervios de Hermione. Quizá su susceptibilidad era exagerada, pero le parecía que Harry se estaba refiriendo con frecuencia a su edad o a la falta de ella, para ser más precisos. Y siempre ese mismo tono de ironía.

—No siempre es necesario experimentar algo en carne propia, para saber de ello —replicó Hermione, molesta—. Todavía existe la imaginación.

—Nada que haya valido la pena experimentarse, podrá ser aprendido de segunda mano —le contestó Harry en tono suave y algo en su voz provocó que Hermione se ruborizara, dándose cuenta de que con Harry se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí y que sería tonto, por otro lado, tratarlo como si fuera de su propia edad.

Para complacer a Luna, Hermione ordenó también una carne estilo Diane, seguida por un postre de chocolate, aunque notó que Harry rehusaba el dulce en favor de una rebanada de pastel Stilton y algunos bizcochos. En honor de la festejada, habían ordenado una botella de vino seco, el cual Luna apenas probó en medio de gestos.

Harry rió y Hermione optó por terminar el suyo, a pesar de que compartía con Luna el rechazo por el vino.

Hacía calor en el restaurante y mientras esperaban que sirvieran el café, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta con cautela, consciente de que sus ir mejillas no dejaban ni por un momento de traicionarla, una confusa mezcla del desacostumbrado "golpe" del vino y el estado de tensión en que se encontraba. Harry estaba comentando algo con Luna, cuando Hermione se enderezó para colocar la prenda en el respaldo de la silla; se dio cuenta de que él la recorría con la mirada y su corazón latió desenfrenado, llegando al colmo de su turbación. Anheló por un momento la protección de la chaqueta que acababa de quitarse, pero su mortificación era tan grande que no hizo sino permanecer como una estatua en su asiento, deseosa de que todo aquello acabara de una vez por todas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de ella? No acertaba a entender lo que había sucedido, pero aun en el rigor de su falta de experiencia percibía con toda claridad la violenta sensación de fuego en la boca de su estómago, una corriente de deseo desatada en su interior.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Es tan sólo un deslumbramiento de escolar; sin embargo, nada había de inocente en el ansia que experimentaba de sentir las firmes manos de él deslizándose por su cuerpo como lo hacía en ese momento la mirada de Harry.

—Hermione —entonces se dio cuenta de que Luna debió haberle hecho una pregunta, y se vio obligada a sonreír—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto pálida. Decía que estoy preparada para irnos, a menos que tú quieras más café.

Moviendo la cabeza, Hermione se quedó a propósito un poco rezagada mientras salían del restaurante, con la esperanza de que Luna viajara al lado de Harry de regreso a casa.

Pero la suerte no estaba con ella. Mientras Harry abría la puerta, Luna dijo soñolienta:

—Yo viajaré en el asiento de atrás. Me recostaré y lo más probable es que llegue dormida a casa.

La noche estaba fresca, y Hermione se estremeció al acomodarse dentro del auto.

—¿Frío? Pronto estará funcionando la calefacción —y no se hizo ningún otro comentario hasta que el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Hermione.

En su prisa por bajar no hallaba la manera de abrir la puerta y tuvo que reprimir un grito de sobresalto al sentir a Harry cruzarse por encima de ella, sintiendo su respiración en una de sus mejillas en el momento de abrirle la puerta. Hermione dio las gracias sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y al volverse para desear a Luna buenas noches, sintió sobre su brazo la firme presión de la mano de él.

—Ya está dormida —expresó Harry con tranquilidad.

Ella empezó a temblar. Trató de zafarse, abriendo los ojos como asustada al oír a Harry murmurarle algo, mientras la abrazaba sus labios rozaron los de ella, ligeramente resecos.

—He deseado hacer esto desde que te conocí —debes moverte, le aconsejaba el sentido común, sin embargo, el instinto le urgía a permanecer donde estaba, experimentando las sensaciones que provocaba aquella mano que se curvaba bajo su seno—. Luna tenía razón —los ojos de Harry brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad—. Este vestido te sienta bien. Me gusta —dijo mientras acariciaba la delicada protuberancia que era el seno de Hermione y con el pulgar jugaba con las puntas sonrosadas para entonces endurecidas.

Hermione se sintió presa del deseo cuando el atractivo hombre se inclinó sobre ella.

—¡Por Dios, debo estar loco! Todavía eres una chiquilla.

—No, no lo soy —demasiado tarde para pretenderlo, pues aquella noche Hermione había cruzado, sin darse cuenta, el umbral entre la adolescencia y el ser mujer; sabía por una especie de instinto que lo que Harry le inspiraba había dejado de ser fascinación de adolescente—. Te amo, Harry —se escuchó decir sin más—, te quiero… yo…

—No sabes lo que dices —gruñó él, perdiéndose la voz mientras le besaba el cuello. Hermione comprendió que debía rechazarlo, pero todo lo que en ella había de femenino aceptaba sin reparos las caricias de él. En el asiento de atrás Luna se movió y Harry se apartó enseguida. Respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos se reflejaba la inquietud; ninguna duda tenía Hermione de que Harry la deseaba—. Hermione, no debemos —susurró con énfasis—. No puede ser. Si fueras mayor, tuvieras al menos alguna experiencia o si yo fuese menos… —y movió la cabeza mientras ella lo miraba—. Me niego a hacerte eso, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te quiero. No sería justo.

—¿Quieres decirme tú qué es lo justo? —le condenó Hermione, olvidando por un momento las barreras entre ambos; que él estuviera casado y que hubiese entre ellos una considerable diferencia de edades —¿Acaso llamas justo a hacerme sentir así para después apartarme?

Sonrió Harry con un dejo de burla.

—¡Oh, Hermione no me tientes! Es por tu bien que hago esto. ¿Tienes acaso una ligera idea de lo que provocas en mí? Te quiero en el sentido amplio de la palabra. ¡Soy un hombre, Hermione, no un niño, y hace mucho inicié los juegos de los que tú no tienes todavía idea alguna!

En el asiento de atrás Luna se movió. Lastimada por la mortificación y la pena, Hermione retiró el brazo de él y se apresuró a salir del coche con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

En la mañana no acertaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido. En la cama permaneció acurrucada, lamentándose de su ridícula posición. Debió ser culpa del vino, no se le ocurría otra forma de explicar su conducta. La verdad es que le había demostrado lo que sentía por él, además de decírselo.

En un día común y corriente hubiera pasado parte del domingo con Luna, pero se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a Harry. Dijo a su madre, cuando terminó de almorzar, que tenía pensado dar un paseo y que estaría fuera de casa la mayor parte del día. Ninguna objeción le puso ya que a la chica desde antes de tener amistad con Luna, le gustaba caminar.

Congratulándose por haber evitado posteriores complicaciones, Hermione se puso un chaleco de algodón que hacía juego con sus pantalones vaqueros y enseguida abrió la puerta del frente. Era probable que Luna extrañara su presencia, lo sabía, pero en todo caso podría buscar alguna excusa. ¿Y si el destino fuera tan cruel y se llevara a Harry de pronto y no volviera a verlo?

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos, que al principio no se percató de la presencia de un Porsche escarlata siguiéndola. Cuando el auto la igualó ella lo reconoció al igual que a su conductor. Casi tropezando, Hermione miró con ansia hacia atrás, aunque era demasiado tarde. Harry había salido del auto y avanzaba con toda intención hacia ella, mientras que hacía una mueca.

—Con correr no vas a lograr nada. —dijo, asiéndola del brazo— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Te estuve esperando hasta que saliste de tu casa, sospechaba que preferirías huir a luchar.

—No tenemos de qué hablar —susurré Hermione, evitando levantar la vista y encontrarse con la de él— Por favor, déjame; me haces daño.

—Podría hacerte daño si así lo quisiera. No me obligues ahora que preciso hablar contigo —le advirtió con brusquedad, maldiciendo en silencio, al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a entrar en el auto sin miramientos—. Hermione —a través de la cortina de lágrimas vio la mano de Harry cruzando hasta enredarse entre sus cabellos. Ella a su vez hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo—. Hermione, no hay ninguna necesidad de sentirse mal por lo de anoche… o pensar no verme otra vez… no lo niegues —expresó él interrumpiendo las protestas de Hermione—. Yo he pasado por eso, hace mucho tiempo, quizá a tu misma edad, y aún lo llevo en mi memoria. Habrá otros amores, más hombres —murmuró él—, y créeme que lo siento mucho.

—¿Y lo que siento por ti? —Hermione buscó el picaporte apartando con violencia la vista de él.

Harry puso el seguro antes que la puerta se abriera y de inmediato tomó su muñeca, con ternura, atrayéndola hacia sí,

—Hermione, ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí, de nosotros? —inquirió molesto—. No puedes ser tan inocente para no ver lo mucho que te quiero, lo que he tenido que luchar, por tu bien, en contra de mí mismo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo permita lo que tan natural parece ser? La primera experiencia entre una mujer y un hombre es para ella hasta cierto punto determinante, en su vida y creo que la tuya no debiera ser con un hombre que no es libre.

—¿De hacerme el amor? —se adelantó Hermione—. No te preocupes, que nada sucederá. No me importa siquiera no volver a verte —le anunció—. ¡Te odio!

Esta vez Harry no intentó detenerla. Ella bajó del auto y caminó algunas cuadras, antes de encontrar la calma necesaria para comprender que sus tonterías se originaban en el resentimiento más que en el odio auténtico. ¿Cómo podía ella odiarlo si lo amaba?

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando regresó a casa, exhausta, aunque no tanto como para olvidar por un solo momento a Harry, cuyo nombre repitió hasta que el sueño la venció.

A la hora del almuerzo del siguiente día, Luna estaba triste.

—Harry se fue para América —le informó desconsolada—. Partió ayer, de repente.

Se le desplomó el corazón a Hermione. ¿De veras se habría ido por necesidad o se trataba de una excusa forzosa? Lógicamente, ella lo sabía, había que estarle agradecida y reconocer que actuaba sencillamente como debía; fue imposible, sin embargo, sentirse menos abatida y lastimada que si él se hubiera ido sin decirle adiós.

Pasó un mes, luego dos. Hermione había supuesto que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían a medida que la idea de la ausencia de Harry fuera madurando en ella, aunque, para su mal, parecía florecer antes de marchitarse. Bastaba que Luna pronunciara su nombre para que su corazón latiera desenfrenado; ver a cualquier hombre de cabello oscuro y alto la hacía estremecer.

Una bochornosa tarde de agosto, en que empezaba a aburrirse de sí misma, Hermione salió rumbo a la casa de Luna. Supuestamente, la madre de Luna debía volver a fines de mes, pasando algunas semanas en Valle de Godric antes de regresar a Nueva York. ¿Habría venido también Harry?, se preguntó en silencio.

Hacía demasiado calor y como iba en bicicleta cuando llegó a su destino se sentía exhausta. El cielo gris presagiaba una tormenta y Hermione se estremeció a pesar del bochorno, ya que desde niña había cobrado pánico por las tormentas.

Al bajarse de la bicicleta empezaron los truenos y relámpagos. Dejó el aparato espantada y echó a correr hacia la casa; a pesar de ello cuando llegó a la puerta trasera estaba empapada. Nerviosa movió el picaporte y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de inmediato. No había señales de Luna en la cocina.

La llamó varias veces tratando de no asustarse más con la tormenta.

Diez minutos sin escuchar otro ruido distinto al de los truenos la convencieron de que no había nadie en casa. Con frecuencia Luna dejaba abierta la puerta de atrás a propósito, debido al temor de perder las llaves y quedarse afuera. Hermione supuso que su amiga habría ido hasta Valle de Godric, por algunos libros a la biblioteca o de compras.

Hermione encendió el radio tratando de distraerse, sólo que la interferencia era enorme y abandonó la idea. De pronto, un rayo cruzó el cielo y partió un roble de la parte trasera de la casa. Un corto pero fuerte grito salió de los labios de Hermione. Ni idea de abandonar la casa, sobre todo porque la tormenta era cada vez peor, horrorizada se paró en medio de la cocina, ojos y oídos atentos por si aminoraba el temporal.

Estaba tan concentrada en el desarrollo de la tormenta que no oyó nada hasta que de pronto la puerta de la cocina chirrió. Al volverse, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se puso tensa.

Ahí estaba Harry, con un traje formal y una carpeta en la mano. Hermione notó cierto cansancio en su expresión y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el estruendo de otro rayo retumbó con tal fuerza que parecía haber caído encima de ellos. Soltó un grito e instintivamente buscó la protección de aquel hombre.

—Hermione, ¡por favor! —exclamó él al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba sin poder evitarlo, ya que la fuerza con que ella se arrojó hacia él lo hizo tambalear.

—¡No digas nada! —interrumpió Hermione tapándose las orejas para no oír más el ruido de los truenos que la atemorizaba.

—¡Cálmate! No hay nada qué temer. —suavizó Harry— ¿Estás consciente de tus actos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Vine a ver a Luna, pero parece que no está —se estremeció debido a que cayó otro rayo.

—¡Estás empapada! —exclamó Harry—. Déjame traerte una toalla para el cabello —hizo un movimiento para alejarse pero Hermione se aferró desesperada a sus hombros, suplicándole con la mirada que no la abandonara—. Todo está bien —trató de calmarla—. Espera un poco, regresaré enseguida —se zafó y fue al vestíbulo.

Un nuevo trueno provocó en Hermione otro estremecimiento, de manera que se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos. "No tardará", se dijo. "Pensará que soy una tonta. Debo tratar de controlarme". Y empezaba a alegrarse de su propio dominio cuando otro estruendo pareció sacudir la casa y un rayo de luz zigzagueante alumbró a través de la ventana. Perdió todo control y lanzando un grito abrió la puerta, salió y se precipitó hacia la escalera, por la que subió aprisa; por una extraña razón fue al cuarto que, ella sabía, era el de Harry. Empujó la puerta sin detenerse, sin tomar en cuenta el parecer de Harry ni el hecho de que en ese momento él estuviera saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. No se detuvo sino hasta que él la tomó por los brazos, haciéndola ruborizar.

—Hermione, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —se perdieron sus palabras mientras ella se hundía en sus brazos, temblando de pánico.

Y presintiendo él que las palabras por sí mismas no tendrían poder para calmarla, la condujo cerca de la ventana.

—Mira —dijo tranquilo—, ya casi pasa la tormenta. Poco a poco se va alejando y no habrá nada que temer.

El dulce tono de su voz tuvo un efecto calmante en la muchacha. Su temor fue disminuyendo a medida que ella se contagiaba de la calidez de los fuertes muslos y de la suavidad de su piel.

—Hermione —por el tono de la voz, la chica supo que no tardaría en echarla del cuarto, cosa que le dolía. Deseaba acariciarlo y ser correspondida—. Hermione —el control de su voz le pedía cordura, lo que ella ignoró.

—No me desprecies, Harry —le suplicó—. Por favor… he estado pensando acerca… de lo que dijiste antes de partir y —observaba el vello rizado de su pecho y una sensación de debilidad se apoderé de ella.

—Y —la apresuró—, me parece que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que me odiabas. Si lo único que quieres es repetir eso, no te molestes en hacerlo.

Observándolo detenidamente, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que Harry habla cambiado en los dos últimos meses. Le pareció más delgado y la expresión de su mirada inexplicable.

—Yo no podría odiarte, Harry —confesó ella aspirando profundo—. Te amo y aun cuando… tú… no me correspondas —iba a decir algo más pero no pudo pronunciar palabra—. Y… deseo que seas mi primer amante. Yo…

No tuvo que decir más. Harry la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó de besos apasionados el cuello.

—No sabes lo que dices —musitó él—. Nada ha cambiado… nada —añadió—. Yo todavía te quiero y esto es como una espina que llevo clavada; supongo que debo estar loco. No permitas que pase, Hermione —le advirtió—. ¡Por Dios no lo permitas! Ahora te lo pido, más adelante no habrá forma de…

—Es que yo quiero que suceda. Ámame, Harry.

Las horas que siguieron fueron algo que en su vida jamás olvidaría; horas de gran deleite, en las cuales experimentó sensaciones desconocidas que ignoraba existieran.

Harry, por su parte, había sabido ser un amante considerado, correspondiendo de tal forma a la pasión de ella que se había propiciado el encuentro de sus almas, despertando en ella el deseo. Fue entonces cuando él le dijo que la amaba, aunque se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Hermione sonreía fascinada. Experimentó remordimiento seis semanas después porque supo que estaba embarazada. Entonces acudió a Harry en busca de ayuda y consuelo. Sólo que él ya no estaba y Pandora se rió en su cara; le dijo con crueldad que ella había sido sólo una más de sus aventuras y que Harry también había reído de ello.

Hermione se fue sin decirle la verdad a Pandora. Más adelante, por medio de Luna se enteró de que Harry había volado a Nueva York varios días antes que Pandora tuviera que hacerlo para Valle de Godric. Se encontraron en Nueva York, pero no regresaron juntos. Y Hermione sabía el porqué, puesto que Pandora se lo había dicho.

—¿Es que no entiendes, tontita? —le había dicho mofándose —, obtuvo de ti lo que buscaba. No te quiere querida, además, algún día se tenía que cansar de ti, pues no pretendía otra cosa que divertirse un poco contigo. ¡Pobrecita! —agregó—. ¿Es que pudiste pensar por un momento que a él realmente le importabas? Querida, si yo no lo hubiera descuidado tanto, estoy segura de que ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de ti. ¡Pero es increíble! Una chica inexperta como tú qué podría ofrecerle a un hombre como Harry, que gusta de los verdaderos goces de esta vida y por lo tanto, de las mujeres que pueden proporcionárselos.

Recordó Hermione lo que había padecido a su regreso a casa, humillada hasta el cansancio. Esa noche su madre la obligó a confesar todo; nunca su vida fue la misma desde entonces. La tarde que Harry la hizo suya, Hermione había podido entrever su propia grandeza, pero ahora sabía que todo era un sueño. Finalmente, donde maduró fue en la sala de su casa, cuando su madre le ordenó que diera en adopción al fruto ilegítimo de su insensatez, y que Hermione se negó a obedecer.


	3. Tercera Parte

Besos a mis lectores, gracias por todo su amor, sus follows, favoritos y lo mejor de todo los comentarios. Los quiero.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Historia:** P. Jordan. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Matrimonio Fantasma**

 **Tercera Parte**

Al escuchar pasos acercándose a la habitación, Hermione recordó que no estaba sola y haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos se estremeció al ver que la puerta se abría.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Luna en tono amable. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Luna comentó—: Sin embargo te veo pálida. ¡Ah, Lily es un amor! —añadió sonriendo—. Deberías verla jugando con Newton, es tan tierna. ¡Y Newton, otro encanto!

—La nena es muy sensible —dijo Hermione—. Demasiado, quizá; al menos a veces lo parece.

—Te parecerá fuera de lugar mi pregunta —se aventuró Luna—, pero, ¿crees que necesite de un padre?

—¿Una figura masculina en quién reflejarse? —gruñó Hermione—. A pesar de lo que los sicólogos se empeñan en hacernos creer, yo sigo pensando que la seguridad que puede brindar una persona, es mejor que la de dos que no lograran ponerse de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la apoyó Luna —; y me alegro de que sigas siendo la romántica de siempre. Me hubiera desilusionado oírte decir algún día que te casaste con el primero que pasó frente a tu ventana, tan sólo para darles a los niños un "padre". Lo cual me recuerda que subí para decirte que la señora Figg acaba de prepararles el té.

—Iré por ellos —murmuró Hermione al tiempo que seguía a su amiga rumbo a la cocina.

—Hermione —se detuvo Luna y se volvió para mirar a su amiga—, ¿te parece que Harry ha cambiado mucho? —preguntó vacilante—. Rolf dice que imagino cosas, pero yo digo que tiene algo diferente.

—Hacía tanto que no lo veía, que necesariamente tenía que encontrarlo distinto —contestó Hermione cortante.

—No volvió a casarse después de lo de mamá, tú sabes; además, recuerdo haberla oído advertirle, durante una travesía que hicimos, que nunca le daría el divorcio; que no le concedería la libertad para que se casara con otra, que ni lo pensara.

—Y cambió de opinión cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¡Hermione! —Luna se mostró impresionada y presa de la desilusión, agregó—: Sé que muchas personas han pensado que Harry desposó a mi madre por dinero, pero nunca supuse que fueras una de ellas —se tomó reflexiva—. Claro que siempre tuve la impresión de que había algo raro en ese matrimonio. Un buen día mi madre tuvo que ir a los Estados Unidos, cosa de negocios, creo que la muerte de uno de sus socios o algo así, el caso es que regresó casada con Harry, y la verdad es que… pues… no recuerdo haberlos visto felices alguna vez.

Resultaba natural que Luna buscara la manera de justificar a Harry.

—Oh, sé bien que no se casaron por amor —siguió diciendo Luna—, pero me resisto a creer que de veras lo hayan hecho pensando únicamente en los negocios.

—¡No, por supuesto! —exclamó Hermione—. Dudo mucho que la pureza haya sido una de las virtudes de él.

Luna torció la boca y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Los tres niños se hallaban sentados a la mesa. Más allá, la señora Figg, que en todo parecía estar, le sonrió amistosa a Hermione.

—¡Mami, ya me tomé mi té! —se levantó Lily orgullosa—, y ayudé a que Newton comiera. Albus ha estado jugando.

—¡No, no es cierto! —se defendió Albus, haciendo lo que para él era un horrible gesto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no has acabado lo tuyo? —Lily señalaba los trozos de zanahoria en el plato de Albus.

—¡Porque no tengo hambre! —arguyó el pequeño y Hermione sonrió con ternura.

—No se puede comer su helado si no se acaba las zanahorias, ¿verdad mami? —inquirió Lily.

Después de recordarle a Lily la vez que, en esa semana, aunque no se había acabado sus germinados nadie le dijo nada por haberse comido un chocolate, no había por qué ahora privar a Albus de su postre tan sólo porque le repugnaban las zanahorias. En ese momento, el perro, Rolf y Harry entraron en la cocina; sin detenerse el animal fue hasta Albus y se echó a su lado con la lengua afuera, de alguna manera esperanzado con la posibilidad de verse favorecido con las zanahorias que Albus había despreciado.

Rolf se dirigió a tomar a su hijo, lo que hizo a éste alborozarse, y lo trepó al hombro.

—¡Rolf, lo vas a marear! ¿No ves que acaba de comer? —protestó Luna—. ¡Bájalo!

Y así como Albus había acaparado la atención del animal y viceversa, Luna y Rolf hacían lo mismo con su hijo. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Lily miraba desde su lugar hacia el suelo y luego, coqueta, hacia la alta y esbelta figura de Harry. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lily —intervino con cautela, aunque muy tarde; Lily giró hacia Harry esbozando una sonrisa simpática y extendió los brazos en actitud de exigencia.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco mientras observaba a su pequeña, tan vulnerable. Nunca, en sus seis años, había visto a Lily haciendo el menor gesto de complacencia hacia ningún hombre; deseó Hermione que no hubiera escogido su hija precisamente a Harry Potter para hacer sus pininos en ese sentido.

Vio a Harry caminar hacia adelante y de pronto, frunciendo el ceño, entornar la mirada y volverse dándole la espalda a la niña.

Al ver la expresión de desaliento de su hija, a la que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, Hermione se le acercó y la tomó para bajarla al suelo; furiosa buscaba retar con la mirada a Harry.

Más tarde, al estar arreglando a los niños para la cama, Luna, quien desde luego había presenciado el incidente, dudaba qué decir.

—No entiendo qué le pasó a Harry. Suele llevarse bien con los niños.

—Quizá con los que no son míos —replicó Hermione.

—Pues no lo entiendo —repitió Luna—. No se me hace normal en él.

"¡Cómo se ve que no lo conoce!" se dijo Hermione, inflexible. A diferencia de Luna, ella no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con respecto al verdadero carácter de Harry. Detrás de esa apariencia atractiva y de aquella viril corpulencia, no podía haber más que insensibilidad.

Se cambió para la cena con absoluto desgano. No pasaría de ser una tediosa velada. En cuanto a Luna, ya se había percatado del roce que existía entre sus invitados, y sabía que Hermione no iba a pasar por alto el desaire hecho por Harry a la niña, a su propia hija. Se peinó con cierta impaciencia y se aplicó sombra en los párpados y rimel.

Luna había comentado que si bien ellos solían cambiarse para la cena siempre que iban al campo, procuraban escoger algo lo más cómodo posible; esa fue la razón por la que Hermione se decidió por uno de los conjuntos con que había sido obsequiada, inspirado en el tradicional kimono.

Ya lo había usado en otras ocasiones, le gustaba por lo cómodo. Y mientras se sujetaba el cabello en un moño, estudió su apariencia en el espejo y aplicó perfume a lo largo del cuello lo mismo que en las muñecas. Casi pierde el equilibrio al encontrarse a Harry precisamente saliendo de su cuarto, ataviado con un saco de terciopelo de buen corte y pantalones oscuros. Se detuvo para ver a Hermione acercarse y la recorrió con la mirada.

A lo lejos, Hermione oyó que una puerta se abría y enseguida la voz de Luna rompió el silencio.

—¡Hermione, estás hermosa! Dime, ¿en dónde conseguiste eso que traes puesto? —y con ello devolvió al ambiente el aire de normalidad. Respirando profundo, Hermione logró dar una respuesta.

—¿Un obsequio? —el tono de Harry fue despectivo—. Y me imagino que te satisface vender tus servicios por un par de vestidos. Querida, en realidad no te sabes valorar.

—¡Harry! —estaba Luna impresionada, casi consternada— Hermione… yo…

—Olvídalo —se defendió Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa—. Contra lo que Harry, pudiera pensar, Draco paga mi trabajo —y recalcó a propósito las últimas palabras—, con la más limpia de las monedas. Además, suponiendo que se me antojara tener una aventura con Draco, no lo haría —agregó con calma—. Están los gemelos en quienes debo pensar y sin duda el mejor maestro es el ejemplo.

—Muy noble de tu parte —se entremetió Harry—. ¡Qué transformada te encuentro! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Harry —intervino Luna y él le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros; su expresión hacía Hermione era fulminante.

—Pero no te aflijas —aconsejó Harry—. Es más lista de lo que crees, ¿o tú que dices?

Avergonzada, Hermione hizo lo imposible para hilar alguna frase, un comentario suelto, a veces grosero o burlón que más de una vez dejó perpleja a Luna. ¡Y pensar que había ido en busca de paz y descanso! Pensó que hubiera sido mil veces mejor haberse ido con Draco.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Rolf, bromeando—, ¡estás muy pensativa!

—Pensaba en Draco —respondió—, debía pasar estos días con él —e iba a añadir algo acerca de sus salidas del trabajo cuando sorprendió a Harry haciendo una mueca que reflejaba desprecio.

—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de la cena? —le habló Harry al oído—. Deberías ponerte al menos de acuerdo contigo misma cuando mientes.

—Gracias por el consejo —Hermione usó el mismo tono bajo—, lo tomaré pensado que, viniendo de ti, con seguridad es fruto de la experiencia.

En realidad era peor de lo que había imaginado, razón por la cual entró en la sala de estar con expresión de desconsuelo. Rolf había estado insistiendo en servirle un brandy, el que con el vino de la cena, se combinó para hacerla sentir bien. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería inventarse una excusa para irse de allí. No podría soportar a Harry un día más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con aquel desdén y repugnancia, como ridiculizándola, cuando en todo caso era ella la aludida y en consecuencia, la que tenía derecho a reprocharle algo? Terminó de tomar el brandy con calma.

No supo en qué momento el disgusto que sentía se transformó en tranquilidad. El instante anterior había estado escuchando, aunque sin prestar verdadera atención, la conversación entre Rolf y Harry. Era notorio que Rolf tenía a Harry gran estima, según se dejaba entrever a través de su charla; Luna había salido a buscar a la señora Figg para darle instrucciones acerca del desayuno del día siguiente. Así fue como se dejó arrastrar por una especie de letargo hasta que perdió toda noción de la realidad.

De pronto alguien la levantó en vilo. Era ésta la primera vez, en muchos años, que sentía calor y protección al mismo tiempo; murmuró algo en su inconsciencia, acurrucándose contra su benefactor.

—Hermione —la voz masculina le resultaba familiar, pero también inflexible. A disgusto entreabrió los ojos, que enseguida se agrandaron al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry inclinado hacia ella—. Descansa —dijo él burlándose, mientras que ella, tensa, se movió para un lado—. Aquí estás a salvo —su mirada, cínica, hizo aparecer en las pálidas mejillas de Hermione un vívido sonrojo—. O quizá —agregó observándola detenidamente—, quizá no te guste sentirte a salvo.

—¡Sal de mi cuarto! —ordenó la muchacha con voz entrecortada—. ¡Sal enseguida! —repitió con más fuerza.

Una vez que él salió, Hermione clavó la vista en el techo, evitando pensar en lo que había sentido al estar en sus brazos, aunque al cerrar los ojos la escena cobraba vida en su mente. Era la misma sensación de siempre, la de estar protegida. Inquieta, se movió en la cama, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

—Después de desayunar, iré con Misty a dar un paseo por el lago —anunció Albus orgulloso, apresurándose a terminar sus hojuelas de maíz. Hermione le sonrió, reflexionando acerca de la presión que enfrentaría si tuvieran que regresar a casa acompañados de un nuevo inquilino: el cachorro.

—¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, Harry —murmuró Luna —, te llamaron por teléfono esta mañana —y miró a Hermione con un gesto descuidado—. Una vecina que parece querer invitarse sola con Harry.

—Sí, creo que ayer nos conocimos —respondió Hermione y forzó una sonrisa—. Sin duda hacen… una buena pareja.

Sabía que Harry la estaba mirando, pero no se doblegó. Del otro lado, para mayor sorpresa, Lily, a pesar del desprecio de que había sido objeto la tarde anterior, hacía lo imposible por atraer la atención de Harry.

De reojo, Hermione los observaba, resentida al ver que él hacía caso omiso de la coquetería de la niña. ¿Sería posible que esto ocurriera tratándose de padre e hija?, se preguntó. Pobre chiquilla, qué poco sabía de nada.

—Pienso dar un paseo después del almuerzo —le comentó Lily a Harry— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—El señor Potter está ocupado como para andar paseando con niñas —cortó de prisa, Hermione, intentando llamar la atención de la chiquilla, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Lily con mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Acaso a él no le gustan las niñas?

—Esta pequeña sabe defender su terreno, ¿no les parece? —inquirió Luna casi en secreto a Hermione—. ¿Y que responderá Harry?

El sorpresivo llanto de Newton salvó a Harry de dar una respuesta.

Al verlo ocuparse del niño Hermione sintió un dolor en el corazón. Mientras que sus niños eran ignorados y hasta despreciados, Harry prodigaba cariño al hijo de Luna. Se confesó que estaba siendo ridícula y se levantó enseguida. Cuanto más pronto se marchara sería mejor.

—No te preocupes por ellos, estarán felices aquí afuera— le aseguró Luna.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Hermione se gozaba una excelente vista de los jardines y del estanque, alrededor del cual se apreciaban miles de azucenas. Confiando en que Luna estaría ocupada un rato con el niño después del almuerzo, decidió esperar una media hora antes de notificarle la decisión. Estaba preparando las maletas cuando algo llamó su atención más allá de la ventana. Acercándose a ella, observó el paisaje campestre. Viviendo en Londres era fácil olvidar el verdor de la campiña. Si sus sueños lograran hacerse realidad y consiguiera algún día establecer su propio negocio, sería en algún sitio tranquilo donde Albus pudiera tener un perro y… ¡el perro! Su corazón de pronto dio un vuelco al ver a Misty lanzarse hacia el estanque tras una vara probablemente mal lanzada. Pataleaba con rapidez y hacía saltar el agua con la cola. Un sentimiento de terror invadió a Hermione al ver que Lily seguía al perro. Abrió la ventana y gritó, pero debido a la distancia fue imposible que la niña la escuchara.

Presa del pánico, salió del cuarto y corrió por la escalera. El perro sabía nadar, pero Lily no.

Pensamientos terribles, descabellados, se agolparon en su mente mientras avanzaba hacia el lago.

Mientas tanto, Luna y Rolf, que la vieron salir aprisa la escoltaron un poco rezagados, pero al aproximarse al lago no vio Hermione ninguna señal de la niña y se estremeció espantada.

—¡Mamita —oyó decir a Albus—, por aquí! —y se dirigió automáticamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Algunos matorrales impedían ver al niño. Los apartó a su paso sin importarle el daño que infligieran a sus brazos y piernas. Encontró a Albus parado entre la hierba junto al camino empapado y. varios metros adelante, tendida en el suelo, una menuda y fláccida figura era atendida por un hombre alto.

—¡Lily! —su grito se ahogó casi antes de salir de sus labios, momento en que la alcanzaban Rolf y Luna; esta última la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

—¿Harry? —Rolf se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

—Estará bien —afirmó Harry sin levantar la mirada—. Sólo está asustada. No sabía que el estanque era profundo y al ver que Misty se adelantaba.

Hermione se estremeció y, zafándose de Luna, fue a arrodillarse junto a Lily.

—Lo sé —dijo sin ánimos—. Lo vi todo desde la ventana pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Quería coger la vara de Misty —informó Albus con voz entrecortada—. Había quedado flotando allá lejos.

¿Cuántas veces les había advertido acerca de los peligros de jugar cerca del agua? se preguntó ella aunque sabía que era inútil culpar a los niños. La culpa era suya. ¡Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Lily! Se estremeció. De no haber estado embebida pensando en la manera de alejarse cuanto antes de Harry… Lily se movió y entreabrió los ojos.

—¡Lily! —las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Hermione, que había perdido el control—. La llevaré adentro —dijo, sólo que Harry ya la había levantado en sus brazos. En la mirada de éste apareció una extrañísima ternura, antes que ocultara su expresión en un movimiento de sus pestañas, las cuales, siempre lo había pensado Hermione, eran quizá demasiado largas y espesas tratándose de un hombre.

—No te molestes —dijo ella formal, pero la propia Lily la interrumpió murmurando con voz seca:

—No, mami, quiero que Harry me lleve.

Con cuidado Harry depositó a Lily en la cama.

—Llamaré al doctor Dumbledore para que la examine —anunció Luna.

La ropa de la niña estaba más que empapada, enlodada, y Hermione la desvistió mientras le preparaba el baño. Albus, por su parte, sentado observaba la palidez de su hermana.

Harry ya se iba, pero Lily protestó y se tuvo que quedar.

—Quiero que Harry me bañe —dijo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, alarmando a Hermione.

—Harry tiene que salir —le recordó—. Y además, aún no le has dado las gracias por haberte rescatado. En realidad no comprendo cómo pudiste llegar allá antes que yo —se dirigió a él—. Yo la vi desde la ventana.

—Yo también —le contestó Harry con voz hosca—, sólo que bajé por la escalera de atrás, más directa. De acuerdo —agregó ante las insistentes súplicas de Lily—, no me iré. ¡Ven mi joven amiga! —la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo. Viéndolos así, Hermione pudo haber creído que el desaire de la tarde anterior había sido fruto de su imaginación…

Después que el médico examinó a la pequeña, opinó:

—Los niños tienen un extraordinario poder de recuperación —comunicó a Hermione en tono amable al ver la palidez de ésta—. Mucho menos vulnerables de lo que creemos, aunque tienden a exagerar un poco. Me atrevería a decir que ellos nos dan algo más que canas —terminó dirigiéndose a Harry.

La impresión causó por fin efecto en Hermione, que abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Harry, que por su parte fruncía el ceño. A cada instante temía que el galeno comentara el extremo parecido entre Albus y Harry. Tanto se parecían que Hermione no se explicaba cómo él no se había percatado; para su alivio, el doctor no hizo alusión a ello. Sin embargo, mientras Luna lo acompañaba a la puerta, Albus se puso serio.

—¿Por qué creyó el doctor que Harry era nuestro papá? ¿No sabe que no tenemos?

—Creo que no, cariño —Hermione se inclinó y con el cabello ocultó el rostro de la mirada de Harry.

—Desearía que tuviéramos papá —suspiró Albus, anhelante—. Si lo tuviésemos, viviríamos en el campo y tendríamos un perro.

—Con franqueza, no creo que Draco Malfoy pudiera cargar con la responsabilidad —susurró Harry al oído de Hermione, a la vez que hacía el gesto de irse—. ¿O tú sí?

La calidez de su respiración provocó en Hermione un ligero escalofrío. Ahora que todo había pasado y que Lily estaba bien, Hermione sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y deseó irse a su cuarto.

Durante el almuerzo se sentía el ambiente un tanto apacible. Por lo menos se podía descartar la posibilidad de una nueva invitación, se dijo Hermione entretenida con la deliciosa ensalada de mariscos que había preparado la señora Figg, aunque sin el entusiasmo que los platillos por sí solos despertaban.

—Cuando pienso en lo que hubiera ocurrido —comentó Luna estremeciéndose al expresar su pensamiento—. Y no descansaré hasta ver tapado ese estanque, Rolf.

—Se necesitan ojos en la espalda cuando se trata de cuidar niños —accedió Rolf sonriendo a Albus—. Chiquillos y cachorros, ¿quién los detiene?

Para bien de Albus, Hermione había estado guardando la mejor compostura posible.

Terminada su comida, pidió permiso y subió a echarle un ojo a Lily y a recostarse un rato. Más tarde, al bajar escuchó la voz chillona de Albus, proveniente de la biblioteca, que se mezclaba con la de Harry.

—Harry me enseñó a jugar ajedrez —dijo Albus orgulloso al descubrir a su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—Y muestra ser un excelente alumno —lo apoyó Harry sonriéndole de tal manera que a Hermione la transportó hasta el Harry que alguna vez amó. Fue instantáneo, su expresión cambió cuando la miró.

—¿Sabía mi papi jugar ajedrez? —fue curioso el niño.

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad, apartando la mirada de los largos dedos de Harry, que en ese momento jugaban con uno de sus peones negros.

—Sí —balbuceó dudosa. "Santo Dios, ¡todo lo pasado es nada junto con lo que estoy viviendo!" ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Era acaso todavía lo bastante tonta para creer en las hadas, que con un leve gesto lo hacían ver todo de color rosa? ¿Qué buscaba a fin de cuentas? Preguntas que, al no hallar respuesta inmediata, la persiguieron al menos durante toda la tarde.

¡Qué descanso! Acostarse a sabiendas que a la mañana siguiente estarían en camino a Londres, después de ese fin de… semana. Sin contar la tremenda impresión de lo del lago ese mediodía, ¡tantos recuerdos imborrables se hicieron presentes! En un estado de nítida conciencia, terrible a la vez, apenas por segundos volvió a ver la figura de su hija inconsciente sobre la hierba y la de Harry auxiliándola de inmediato. Y también, a la distancia, la esbelta figura masculina moviéndose hacia ella, estrechándola con firmeza.

En algún momento, en la madrugada, la aflautada voz de Lily la despertó y ella, corrió hacia la habitación de los niños.

Encontró la puerta abierta, pero en realidad de ello se dio cuenta hasta que vio una figura masculina inclinada sobre la angosta cama.

—¡Mami! —sin decir palabra, Hermione tomó de los brazos de Harry su preciada criatura y empezó a mecerla como cuando era pequeñita. El ruido despertó a Albus.

Casi media hora tardó en recuperar Lily el sueño. Harry se había retirado sin hacer ruido, Hermione murmuraba frases dulces al oído de la niña, algo que suavizara sus impresiones y la confortara.

—Estaba oscuro y todo mojado, mami —se quejó la niña estremeciéndose—. Creí que no volvería a verte.

Y ya que vio a los gemelos dormidos, apagó la luz y regresó a su cuarto. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que pensó en tomar un duchazo para relajarse, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo, producto de la tensión y nerviosismo que ahuyentaron su sueño. De pronto el picaporte giró y al darse vuelta Hermione vio a Harry que estaba con una bandeja eh la mano.

—¡Traigo una malteada! Escuché ruidos y supuse que no podías dormir. Debe ser muy duro batallar con los niños —su imprevista aparición causó en Hermione un profundo desconcierto, tanto que al recibir la bandeja sus manos temblaban. Dio las gracias—. Mira —comenzó a decir él—, ya somos adultos, Hermione. Además, como si fuésemos de la familia. ¿No podremos siquiera una vez tratarnos como seres humanos normales?

Sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida. Se volvió para ocultar su reacción, pero tropezó al pisarse un extremo de la bata. Él se adelantó para detenerla y la recorrió con la mirada.

—Todo esto me recuerda algo, ¿y a ti? —le había retirado la bandeja de sus nerviosas manos, alarmando a Hermione, quien esquivó a toda costa el poder hipnotizante de su mirada.

—Puede ser que tú no hayas cambiado, Harry —arrastró las palabras tratando de conservar la calma—, pero yo sí.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que no quiero verte cerca… ni que me toques —concluyó Hermione, haciendo un movimiento para apartarse de él.

Con un gesto salvaje Harry la tomó de los brazos.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Por favor! —murmuró él—. Muy bien, ¿por qué no probamos a ver cuánto resiste tu argumento?

Se sintió atrapada por el cuello; era una sensación diferente a la que experimentó la mañana anterior, pero de la misma manera paralizante. Trató de retroceder y su bata se rasgó dejándola expuesta a la insolente mirada masculina. Aquellos helados ojos recorrían las suaves curvas de sus senos, el delicado diseño del bordado que los cubría resultaba más bien un motivo que una barrera para la penetrante mirada.

Buscó instintivamente cubrirse, pero Harry la atrapó de las muñecas.

—No hay necesidad de fingir, al menos en aquello que ya habíamos acordado, creo —provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la esbelta figura de Hermione. Con los dedos, Harry acarició lo que sus ojos habían visto, apartando la frágil protección de la bata rasgada para dejar al descubierto las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, sólo oculto ahora por el pálido verde de la ropa íntima—. ¡Seda! —exclamó Harry admirado, al mismo tiempo que Hermione se agitaba al pasar él su mano por encima del sostén—. Por lo general, existen dos razones por las que una mujer se viste con ropa interior fina —comentó con sarcasmo—. Una es que algún enamorado sea espléndido, y, la otra, que ella trate de engatusar a alguno. Me pregunto cuál será tu caso, Hermione.

—Te equivocas —respondió furiosa—. Me los obsequió uno de los clientes de Draco, y por supuesto yo no… —se detuvo. ¿Por qué confesarle que no tenía para quién lucir sus prendas? ¡Nunca lo había tenido, excepto él!

—¿Ah, no? —fue despectivo—. ¿Tratas de convencerme de que no te vistes así para el deleite de tus admiradores? Nunca pensé que una mujer con tu experiencia cometiera tales faltas. ¿Es que nunca te han dicho lo excitante que resulta desnudar uno mismo a su amante?

—Me imagino que hablas por experiencia propia. Supongo que un hombre como tú no requiere de tan infantiles métodos para.

—¿Para qué? —se burló él, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Para satisfacer mis entorpecidos deseos? No, Hermione, ésa no es la clave —le advirtió…

Con gran esfuerzo, Hermione se armó de valor mientras la desesperación formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—Mira, Harry —pudo decir—, me parece que esto ha ido muy lejos. Estoy cansada y… quisiera que abandonaras mi cuarto o…

—¿O qué? —la retó—. ¿Gritarás? No lo creo.

Inclinó él la cabeza y su aliento alborotó los rizos de la frente femenina.

—Bien, ¿qué me dices, Hermione?

Fijó la vista en él, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

—No, Harry —su grito no hizo más que provocar en él una mueca de disgusto, a la vez que deslizaba las manos para tomarla de los hombros y posó los labios sobre los de la muchacha, quien se sentía incapaz de rechazarlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

—¡Qué gran actriz eres, querida! —le murmuró sin dejar de besarla—. Si no te conociera, juraría que eres aún la chiquilla dulce e inocente que yo…

—¿Destrozaste? —concluyó Hermione amargada, haciéndose daño al intentar separarse de él, ya que sus dedos se aferraban a sus hombros. Intentó zafarse al ver el rostro de Harry cada vez más ensombrecido, la boca expresando crueldad al mismo tiempo que buscaba los broches del sostén con descaro.

—Muy hábil, pero créeme, ¡pierdes el tiempo! Te conozco y me precio de tener una excelente memoria. ¿Qué tanto esperaste, si se puede decir eso, para casarte con aquel después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? Si los niños tienen seis años, como dice Luna, sería fácil acusarte de infidelidad, más bien. A lo sumo seis meses habían pasado entre el momento que me juraste amor eterno y tu boda.

—Nunca te amé —se defendió ella. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda—. Era entonces una tonta ilusa.

—¡Que yo convertí en mujer! —la miró a los ojos, con los labios apretados—. ¿Le dijiste que habías sido de otro? ¿No? ¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué crees que le tenía que molestar forzosamente? —el miedo se había esfumado al sentirse como aguijoneada por el disgusto—, ¿no imaginas que quisiera buscarme por lo que soy, un ser humano? Tú no puedes ni siquiera soñar con que algo semejante pueda ocurrir —continuó—. Sencillamente eres incapaz de inspirar un sentimiento de nobleza.

Era de dar miedo la mirada de Harry. La chica dio sin pensar un paso hacia atrás, quizá fue un error, ya que se aproximó a la vez hacia la cama. Harry sonrió con salvajismo.

—Creo que es tiempo de recordarte la clase de emociones que puedo inspirar —amenazó sin perder la calma. La tenía tomada por la cintura, subió las manos hasta los senos, cubriéndolos.

Hermione respiraba agitada. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y su piel ardía bajo la seda con el contacto de Harry. Él apartó las manos de los senos de Hermione y le desabrochó el sostén.

—¡Harry! —protestó en vano, ya que él la haló hacia sí de manera que la joven sintió el calor del cuerpo masculino.

Labios contra labios, casi sin dejarla respirar, imponiendo su superioridad. Este no era el hombre que había amado, pensaba cuando se apartó para acariciarle los senos hasta casi lastimarla. De pronto Hermione se creyó libre pero Harry aún la tenía presa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Hermione? —la instigó—. ¿Tienes miedo de no resistirme, de aceptar que no te soy indiferente?

Ella rió orgullosa.

—¿Eres tan vanidoso para no darte cuenta de que ya no me gustas?

—¿Ah, no? —con esa respuesta Hermione supo que había cometido el peor error. Él aflojó toda la presión de su abrazo—. Veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar, ¿te parece?

Hermione se alarmó, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, de modo que se propuso ignorar la forma en que Harry la acariciaba, estrechándola contra sí.

Con los labios apretados, Hermione logró apartarse un momento, sólo que una vez más Harry fue lo suficientemente hábil y la colmó de besos llenos de pasión. De pronto, el colchón se hundió con el peso de ambos y Hermione experimentó sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

—¡No te escaparás con facilidad! —presagió él al apartar Hermione su rostro y encoger el cuerpo. Harry la tomó del cabello, forzándola a volver el rostro y quedar a merced de aquella fortaleza.

Había olvidado esa clase de sensaciones; estaba asombrada de lo arrasador que puede ser el poder del deseo, pasa por alto enseñanzas y consejos, torbellino que envuelve, devora y posee. El peso de Harry la excitaba cada vez más. Era obvio que él también estaba en dicho estado. Le acariciaba los senos, despertando aquellos capullos rosados que arrancaron una respuesta más cálida a la joven.

—Tú me quieres, Hermione —arrastró las palabras—, y para mi desgracia, yo a ti también.

Sus labios rozaron la suave curva de los senos y la muchacha se estremeció de deseo. De pronto, olvidó sus sufrimientos y lo abrazó sin dejar de besarlo sedienta de una respuesta, feliz de estar siendo estrechada de aquella manera salvaje. Ya no ofrecía resistencia a la ardiente urgencia de Harry al besarla, al contrario, se arqueaba más contra su cuerpo. Ella lo acarició, a la vez que buscaba con una mano la hebilla del cinturón.

De un momento a otro sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos y Harry se hincó sobre la cama con un gesto de desprecio.

—¿Quién dijo que no te excitaba? —la desafió.

¿Quién era aquel monstruo? Apenas se podía creer su conducta.

—¡Oh, pero no te preocupes! Me imagino que no descubrí el hilo negro —insistió Harry—. No guardo duda alguna acerca de que, cualquier otro hubiera logrado lo mismo… con cierta experiencia —se alejó, disgustado—. Demostré lo que quería y no esperes que, como todo un caballero, satisfaga tus inmorales instintos. Leo los periódicos, Hermione —agregó—. Draco Malfoy y su equipo de belleza dan de qué hablar a la prensa.

Bien pudo Hermione haberle replicado, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello y además se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara?, se preguntó molesta. Si quería creer que ella era una aventura más de Draco, pues que lo creyera. Le tenía sin cuidado su opinión, o al menos así creyó al principio porque, un rato después que él se marchó, tuvo que reconocer lo contrario. No era justo, ¿por qué tenía su cuerpo que traicionarla de esa forma? ¿Cómo pudo ella olvidar tan pronto las humillaciones del pasado? Quiso excusarse pensando que se trataba tan sólo de un deseo sexual, pero algo le indicaba que no tenía razón. Su deseo por Harry no era simplemente físico, reconoció a la vez que escuchaba las campanadas del reloj. La verdad era que, más allá del desprecio que sintiera por él, seguía siendo para ella atractivo, seductor.

Con los ojos hinchados, desvelada, decidió comportarse con toda normalidad durante el desayuno con Luna, quien en ese momento trataba de convencer a Hermione para que volvieran ese mismo mes, sólo que ésta se negó alegando en su favor las presiones de su trabajo. Lily parecía repuesta del accidente, aunque Hermione pensaba darle dos días más de descanso antes que regresara a la escuela. Coqueteaba con Harry en secreto, lo que la hizo ponerse celosa. Le impresionó su reacción. ¿Celosa de su propia hija, de una niña? Apenas lo podía creer. Hermione le pidió a Luna que le informara acerca de algún sitio de taxis en las cercanías.

—¿Un taxi? —se asustó Luna—. ¡Pero, Hermione! ¿Para qué quieres un taxi? Todo está preparado. Harry los llevará.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que se tome tantas molestias —replicó mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban de lado a lado de la mesa.

—Ninguna molestia —suavizó él—, debo ir a Londres —Hermione apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia. Debió saber que él estaría pendiente de tener la oportunidad de llevarlos; por alguna misteriosa razón, Harry parecía decidido a atormentarla más.

—¿No quieres que Harry nos lleve? —preguntó Albus dudoso después del desayuno, arriba, donde Hermione los había llevado para ponerles los suéteres.

—¿Y que no nos lleven en el Rolls? ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero, tonto! —respondió ella.

Esta vez Harry no hizo comentario alguno al ver que ella subía a la parte de atrás, con los gemelos. Hermione no quiso pensar si se trataba de un desaire.

A medida que se acercaban a Londres, Lily hacía más preguntas a Harry, deseosa de saber dónde vivía y trabajaba. Él contestaba con calma, aunque Hermione observó a través del retrovisor que él hacía muecas de disgusto. Enrojeció al recordar cómo esos labios la habían acariciado unas cuantas horas antes.

Empezaron a atravesar los familiares suburbios de la ciudad. Como los gemelos iban entretenidos en algún juego, Harry no preguntó nada y se detuvo de pronto frente adonde vivían Hermione y los gemelos.

Sin decir palabra, bajó del auto y fue a abrirles la puerta, apartando a Lily del lado de Hermione de modo que la rozó y un escalofrío recorrió a la joven.

Por supuesto, pensó mientras se inclinaba para salir del coche, no lo invitaría a pasar. Harry puso a Lily en el suelo, aunque la niña no le soltaba la solapa en espera de un beso que consiguió.

—¡Niñas, niñas! —se quejó Albus impaciente, mientras que Harry tomaba del brazo a Hermione, ayudándola a bajar.

—¿No vas a besar a mamá? —inquirió Lily en plena calle, mirando a uno y a otro; Hermione estaba sonrojada.

—¡Estás colorada! —la denunció Albus, malicioso—. ¡Lily, mamá se ha puesto roja!

—Los adultos no andamos aquí y allá besándonos, y eso lo saben ustedes muy bien —se defendió la joven.

—¡Tío Draco te besa! —arguyó Lily—. Yo los vi una vez que me dio sed, entonces dejé la cama y al bajar los sorprendí.

La mirada de Harry estaba cargada de censura. Hermione recordó el incidente: Draco había llegado aquella vez sin avisar, quería discutir algunos aspectos del trabajo para el día siguiente, o al menos eso había dicho. Estaban sentados en un raído sofá, cuando empezó a abrazarla y luego quiso besarla. Se había separado de él casi de inmediato, pero nunca imaginó que Lily los hubiese visto.

—Sé que no es mi vida —dijo Harry en voz baja—, pero, ¿no has pensado en esos pobres chiquillos antes de dejarte arrastrar por tus impulsos? ¿Acaso quieres que crezcan enterándose de lo que eres, y que te desprecien por ello? No soy el padre, pero…

Hermione rió histérica.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó la joven—. Si no eres el padre, entonces tampoco eres mi carcelero —y cruzó por delante de él antes que pudiera hacer algo, apresurando a los gemelos hacia la casa. No estaban los niños tan cerca, así que no se habían dado cuenta del diálogo, aunque sí de algunos detalles, gestos entre ellos. "No era su padre", ¡si supiera la verdad! pensó Hermione al ver a los niños a salvo dentro de la casa y el Rolls alejándose.

Cómo se atrevía a usar ese tono de moralista cuando había sido él quien destruyó su inocencia; no importaba qué tan libremente se hubiera entregado, no le interesó que su esposa la hubiese insultado. Una mujer que la había despreciado y ridiculizado hasta que la vio alejarse triste y humillada, los sueños hechos jirones y el orgullo pisoteado. Y él lo había sabido, tanto que hasta animó a Pandora a actuar como lo había hecho. Era imperdonable. Sin decirle que lo suyo había terminado, permitió Harry que Pandora hiciera lo difícil en lugar de hacerlo él, ocultándose bajo el pretexto de tener negocios que atender en el extranjero, y permitiendo que fuera Pandora quien destruyera lo poco que de sus ilusiones quedaba. Se estremeció al recordar cuando Pandora le dijo que juntos, ella y Harry, se habían reído de ella y de su enfermiza pasión por él.

—¿Es que realmente pudiste creer que Harry te iba a cumplir, tontita? —se mofó Pandora—. Querida, Harry es todo un hombre, y como cualquier otro toma lo que se le ofrece, especialmente cuando aquello se le ha ofrecido de la manera tan descarada como tú lo hiciste. Pobre chiquilla, un bonito cuerpo, una existencia más. Debiste haberlo pensado.

Así se había alejado de aquella casa, a donde había acudido en busca del consejo de Harry acerca del niño que ya venía en camino, pero no lo encontró. Si ya resultaba difícil confesárselo, creyendo que la amaba, ahora que sabía que la había tomado como diversión… un pasatiempo. Su orgullo estaba herido, e independientemente de que Harry hubiera estado en Inglaterra y no en América, a la vuelta de la esquina, Hermione tenía ahora algo que nunca le diría.

Fue duro para Hermione reintegrarse a su rutina. Como lo había presentido, Draco estaba poco amable, más bien cortante el primer día, pero lo conocía y ni con todos los "arranques" de su vida, se compararía con Harry, que era imposible de tratar. Quizá influía el hecho de que entre ella y Draco no había un vínculo emocional tan fuerte.

A todo esto los niños ponían también su granito de arena. Ya de regreso en la escuela, Albus hablaba todo el tiempo de los incidentes del viaje y Lily mencionaba a Harry sin cesar.

La situación se hizo crítica una tarde, diez días después de su llegada de nuevo a casa. Había tenido que lidiar con un Draco intratable, cuyo trato la había llevado al punto de hacer peligrar su ecuanimidad.

Por otro lado, ni llevando más tarde a los niños a la escuela, se arreglaba nada. Albus, invariablemente a la hora del té, se comportaba de manera extraña, hasta que le agotó la paciencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Albus? —le preguntó después que Lily se fuera a ver uno de sus programas favoritos de televisión.

—Nada —respondió el niño cortante.

—Vamos, hijo —le habló con cariño—, debe tratarse de algo común, ¿no es así? ¿Reñiste con algún compañero de la escuela?

—No —por lo corto de la respuesta, dudó Hermione.

—¿Entonces? —insistió la muchacha.

—¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos papá?

Lo sorpresivo de la pregunta la dejó muda por un instante. Ambos niños sabían que su padre había muerto, Si bien no lo mencionaban a menudo, Hermione respondía con naturalidad cualquiera de sus dudas, llegando hasta a enorgullecerse de su habilidad y tacto al respecto; quizá eso la hizo confiada.

—Tú lo sabes bien —con toda la calma que pudo replicó—. Su padre tuvo un accidente antes que ustedes nacieran.

—¿Así que cuando nacimos, no teníamos papá? —insistió el pequeño.

Casi obligada, Hermione repitió la historia que se había inventado al llegar a Londres, embarazada. Se la sabía de memoria. Albus se mantuvo atento a cada una de las palabras de su madre.

—David Zabinni dice que los niños que nacen sin papá… bueno, que son los despreciados.

Más allá del verdadero significado de las palabras de Albus, lo que inquietó a Hermione fue que el niño las sintiera como un desprecio, y que, además, le daba un lugar aparte entre sus amigos; lo estaba aislando de ellos.

No podía controlar la situación. Más de una vez permaneció en vela luchando contra la determinación de no revelarles las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento, sobre todo cuando crecieran. Por supuesto cuando fueran mayores querrían saber mucho más acerca de su padre, pero también se trataba de salvarlos de un choque emocional tanto como de un probable rechazo de su padre y los últimos sucesos la habían reafirmado en su decisión. Lo que Harry hizo sólo podía significar que no los quería a su lado… y su actitud llegó a herirla, lo cual era ridículo si se pensaba que él ni idea tenía acerca de que era el padre de los gemelos. De tal manera se comportó él que Hermione no notó cambio alguno, pero estaba segura de ser aquello algo más que simple indiferencia, conducta que creyó originada en el hecho de ser ella la madre.

En el mejor tono que pudo devolvió a Albus cierta confianza, destacando entre todo que David Zabinni se equivocaba, ¿por qué darle tanta importancia a la cuestión de la ilegitimidad?

—Bueno, pero si tuvimos un padre, ¿como es que no hay fotos de él? —intervino Lily, que en ese momento entraba en el cuarto y miraba de la misma forma acusadora como hacía Harry. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió confusa.

Su historia decía que había sido un noviazgo relámpago, tras el cual se casaron, y que él tuvo que partir lejos después de la luna de miel; por lo tanto, casi no habían tenido tiempo para pensar en nada. Su inventado marido había sido huérfano, lo cual explicaba el por qué no había parientes del lado de "él". Por su parte, en algún momento los chiquillos aceptaban, pero lo que no podía perdonarse era su mentira. ¿Hasta cuando le creerían?

—¡Me gustaría tener un papá! —siguió diciendo Lily, que no renunciaba al tema—. Uno como el tío Harry.

* * *

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al asomarse por la reja de la escuela y ver a Luna hablando con los gemelos. Apegada como era a su amiga, no quería entretenerse en una charla inútil.

El carácter de Draco había empeorado a lo largo de la semana, así que al final de ésta Hermione estaba agotada. ¡Gracias a Dios era viernes!

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron al verla, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la condición de su amiga.

—¿Qué tienes? —inquirió preocupada—. ¿No te sientes bien?

—No es nada —musitó Hermione—, un poco cansada, tal vez, ¡Vamos, ustedes dos! —ordenó a los niños, con la esperanza de que Luna no fuera a detenerla—. ¡Entren en el coche!

—¡Estuvimos hablando con el tío Harry! —intervino Lily sin percatarse del asombro de su madre—. Vino en su auto.

—Y fue adulado por tu hija —comento Luna con una risita—. Parece que Harry se ha convertido en su favorito para "papá".

El temor se apoderó de Hermione, sin embargo, se cuidó de no revelarlo y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Vine un poco más temprano porque quiero pedirle a la señora McGonagall dos semanas para el niñosel próximo mes. Iremos a los Estados Unidos a visitar a mi madre —explicó Luna haciendo mueca—. Visita obligada te lo aseguro. Bueno la cosa es que Harry se ofreció a traerme y no tarda en volver por mí. ¡Ah! —sonrió—, aquí está ya.

Hermione estaba helada cuando se volvió y vio a Harry que se acercaba. Lily se zafó de la mano de Hermione y, antes que ésta reaccionara, se precipitó hacia Harry; por su parte, y en contra de lo que pudiera pensarse, éste alzó a la niña y la sostuvo en los brazos. En un gesto intuitivo, Hermione se volvió hacia Albus, quien, cosa rara, permanecía a su lado. La joven sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al percatarse de la expresión de ansiedad que reflejaban los ojos del niño al observar a Harry y Lily. Harry al parecer se percató de la reacción del pequeño, ya que bajó a la niña y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Albus. Le preguntó si le gustaría ir al zoológico.

Albus sonrió de inmediato y Hermione sintió resentimiento al ver la facilidad con que Harry acaparaba a los gemelos.

—Toda la culpa es mía —intervino Luna al darse cuenta de la situación—. Rolf y yo tenemos que hacer algunas compras antes del viaje… tú conoces a mi madre, no me perdonaría verme vestida fuera de moda… ¡me desheredaría! El caso es que Harry ha sido muy amable en querer hacerse cargo del niño mañana por la tarde. Y creo que no pudo escoger mejor lugar que el zoológico… A Newton le encantan los pingüinos.

Hermione hubiera querido protestar en el sentido de que bien pudo haberse tenido en cuenta su opinión, y no incluir a los niños. En fin, ya estaba hecho y no había por qué desilusionar a Albus.

—Tú sabes porqué lo hace —siguió diciendo Luna con risa—. Necesitará ayuda.

Hermione palideció al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba: Luna le estaba queriendo decir nada menos que, la invitación hecha a los niños, se extendía también a ella. Experimentó una furia incontrolable.

—Me temo, entonces, que va a ser desairado —dijo en tono seco—. Estaré ocupada mañana.

—Lo cual nos deja en situación de tener que arreglárnosla solos —intervino Harry con calma, irguiéndose—. ¿A qué hora paso por ellos? —preguntó—. He pensado, entre otras cosas, que vayamos a algún lado a tomar té.

De alguna manera dijo Hermione una hora, pues aquella mirada la hipnotizaba.

En ese momento los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las nubes, provocando un destello tal que hizo vacilar a Hermione. La aspereza del brazo masculino alrededor de su cintura y el roce del saco contra su piel, produjeron en Hermione un estremecimiento que la alarmó.

Un repentino acceso de risa de Luna, la volvió a la realidad.

—Miren a Albus —urgió, ya que el niño estaba observando atento a una niña que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle—. Los niños son los mimos más geniales —agregó—. Ahí parado se parece mucho a Harry, sin duda está imitando lo que ha visto en él.

El miedo heló a Hermione. No se atrevía a mirar a Harry y no necesitaba ver a Albus. Sabía bien cuánto se parecía éste a su propio padre.

Hizo un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura al ver que Luna y Harry no le habían dado importancia al comentario. Llamó a los niños incitándolos a subir al auto. Albus estaba radiante por la invitación. Apenas abrió el auto, algo fuera de su control la hizo volver el rostro. Sus ojos tropezaron con la inflexible mirada de Harry. Sorprendida, bajó la vista tratando de sobreponerse a la ansiedad que la invadía.

Estuvo a punto de volverse loca, pensó en el camino a casa. Y, también, había notado algo especial en la mirada de Harry; algo amenazador. ¿Pero qué razón habría para ello? Lo que fuera, no le hallaba sentido.

El alborozo de los niños llegó al máximo hacia el mediodía siguiente, tanto que Hermione sintió alivio cuando Harry llegó por ellos, con Newton acomodado en el asiento trasero.

Hermione vio a Harry cruzar el jardín del frente de la casa y el corazón le latió desenfrenado al abrir la puerta y verlo vestido con pantalones negros ajustados, camisa y una chaqueta de cuero. Parecía más joven y sensual. Sonrió a los gemelos con ternura. Hermione experimentó una sensación extraña al mirarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de no haber aceptado ir con ellos?

—¿Listos? —inquirió Harry y mientras que los niños coreaban el "sí" Hermione le preguntó a qué hora regresarían.

La mirada que Harry le lanzó hizo que la chica deseara golpearlo en la cabeza. En los ojos de él brillaba el cinismo y sonrió con desdén. Sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna, dio a entender que ella tenía alguna "razón especial" para querer saber la hora de retorno de los gemelos. Trató ella, de controlarse, mientras Harry le respondía, con frialdad:

—Tendrás tiempo suficiente para cualquier cosa que se te ocurra —la miró burlón, mientras la furia aumentaba en la joven.

Media hora después que los niños y Harry se habían ido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione estaba limpiando vidrios, así que se molestó por la interrupción. Lo más probable era que se tratara de la vecina que algunas veces cuidaba a los gemelos, cuyo esposo, era bien sabido, pasaba el sábado viendo los deportes.

Contrariada, abrió la puerta disculpándose por su aspecto y al terminar de hablar vio a Draco, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una botella de champaña en la otra.

—Draco —balbuceó—, pero ¿qué…? —tuvo que guardar silencio ya que él entró y cerró la puerta tras sí.

—¿En dónde están los diablillos?— preguntó bromeando, mientras dejaba la botella sobre la mesita del recibidor y seguía a Hermione hacia el cuarto de estar, con las rosas aún en la mano.

—Salieron —respondió evasiva—: Pero, Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Llámale "disculpas" —torció la boca—. No puedo decir que sea yo una de esas personas con quien trabajar es agradable… sobre todo últimamente; como una de las modelos me hacía notar ayer, buena la haría si perdiera a la mejor asistente que he tenido —y sonrió—. Una linda modelo se fijó mejor que yo, ¿la recuerdas? La modelo con la que estuvimos tomando las fotos para el anuncio de zapatos.

Lo recordaba. La morena de ojos color café muy vivos y cabello revuelto.

—Me sentí a culpable por esa especie de "cacería" sexual, entre tantos otros crímenes, así que decidí seguir su consejo, venir y ofrecerte mis disculpas.

—Si a esto le llamas disculparse —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y aceptó las flores—, me gustaría saber lo que sería si realmente hubiera de qué disculparse.

—Por lo menos un fin de semana en París —respondió Draco con picardía—. Sólo que tal vez no tuviera el efecto deseado.

Sintiéndose más relajada en su presencia, volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy de veras arrepentido, Hermione —reiteró—. Me he comportado como un tonto últimamente lo sé. Por varias razones y no por cierto la última tu adorable cuerpo. Estoy de acuerdo en que se trata de un comentario fuera de lugar —reconoció antes que ella protestara—, pero es que así soy. Además, tú eres una mujer deseable, y para mí ha sido frustrante tenerte tan cerca y saber que si intento cualquier cosa, tu respuesta será el rechazo. La verdad es que no me envanece nada tu reacción, créeme, y lo único que me consuela es pensar que no sea yo la excepción en cuanto a "rechazados". De cualquier forma, lo que he venido a decirte es que he "entrado en razón" y que de ahora en adelante sólo importará el trabajo entre tú y yo, ¿te gusta?

Hermione sonrió y de momento no tuvo otra alternativa que callarse y aceptar, cuando Draco le propuso brindar, por su renovada amistad, con el champaña que había llevado, aunque tomar esa clase de bebida a las tres de la tarde no fuera uno de sus hábitos.

A las cinco se fue Draco. Hermione se dio cuenta de que quedaba un tercio del contenido de la botella y en el cenicero había dos colillas de puro, cuyo aroma todavía flotaba en el ambiente: Tuvo que aceptar lo extraño de sus relaciones con los hombres, aun las más inocentes.

Enseguida subió a terminar de lavar las ventanas y al finalizar decidió darse un baño mientras regresaban los niños. Lo convenido era que Luna los llevaría a casa, así que se puso ropa interior limpia, una playera y pantalones vaqueros, dejando que su cabello se secara solo.

Estaba empezando a comprender la trama de una novela acerca de una legendaria familia, libro que había recibido como regalo de Navidad y que aún no habla leído, cuando sonó el timbre. Miró él reloj y frunció el ceño, eran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver a Luna con los chicos, pero lo único que vio fue a Harry aún vestido como en la tarde, el pantalón y aquella camisa oscuros que en la naciente sombra de la tarde le daban un aspecto sombrío.

Lo primero que saltó a su mente al verlo solo, fue que algo les había ocurrido a los gemelos, pero antes que pudiera exteriorizar sus temores, Harry ya estaba dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

—Luna y Rolf se retrasaron, así que además de acompañarlos al zoológico, ella decidió llevarlos al McDonals. Quisimos llamarte pero todo el tiempo estuvo ocupado el teléfono y como Luna imaginó que podrías preocuparte; yo me ofrecí a calmar tus ansias maternales. Aunque… me parece que no había por qué apresurarse —dijo Harry mirando el cenicero y la botella, a lo que Hermione, contra su voluntad, se sonrojó. La mirada de él estaba cargada de cinismo; ella deseó por un momento defenderse de las acusaciones que, sin palabras, flotaban en el aire.

—Estoy segura de que tú debes tener algo que hacer —opinó la joven.

—¿Acaso más que tú? —contestó él cruzando la habitación para tomar el auricular y en ese momento Hermione se percató de que estaba descolgado, lo que explicaba el que Luna intenHermione llamarla en vano—. Una excelente medida de precaución —agregó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Y esperas ahora al mismo "amigo" de esta tarde o…?

—Para tu información —lo interrumpió ella—, ese "amigo" es mi jefe. Vino a…

—A beber champaña y traerte rosas —terminó él con malicia—. Pero, ¡claro, muy natural tratándose del jefe! Por Dios, Hermione, ¡tenía otra idea acerca de ti! —torció la boca—. Entiendo que necesitas a un hombre, después de todo, eres una mujer muy sensual. ¡Pero Draco Malfoy! ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿No te importa compartirlo con cada modelo con que tropieza?

—En esta casa la cama es mía —aclaró Hermione con estudiada dulzura, tratando de controlar su disgusto—. Así que la pregunta sobra.

—Quizá no sobre ahora —murmuró él—. Tal vez es tiempo de que le des una sopa de su propio chocolate. No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan complaciente, que le solapes sus "aventuras" por que se ve que no le cuesta nada hacerlas del dominio público.

—Gracias por el consejo —Hermione estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla y a censurar a Draco, cuando…?—. ¿Tu altruismo es auténtico?

La mirada que Harry le dirigió, odiosa, indicó a Hermione que se habla pasado del límite. Dio un paso atrás reprimiendo un grito al sentir las manos masculinas sujetándola por los hombros.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Que me proponga compartir tu lecho? ¿Por qué no? Al menos, sería una interesante experiencia, un buen cortejo; la chiquilla que conocí y la mujer en que te has convertido. Aunque, supongo irás a decirme que si no hubiera muerto tu marido no te hubieses envuelto con Draco Malfoy. ¡Extraña costumbre la que tienen las mujeres de culpar siempre al hombre!

Ella quiso responderle, pero tenía la boca seca. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo, y un dolor no le dejaba de molestar en el estómago. Su furia aumentaba. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era acaso que la idea de acostarse con Harry la excitaba? Se estremeció bajo la fuerte presión de las manos de Harry, deseando encontrar las palabras que mediaran en aquel diálogo, pues la hacía sentir como esclavizada, muda. Emitiendo un débil quejido, pudo separarse un poco de él y correr hacia arriba por la escalera sin pensar a dónde iba, pero deseaba escapar a la amenaza que él representaba.

Su habitación fue su refugio. La copa de champaña que había subido antes de bañarse, lo que la hizo sentir ridícula, estaba aún sobre la mesita de noche. Lo miró asustada al oír los firmes pasos detrás de ella y el ruido del picaporte que giraba. Se volvió y casi se le saltan los ojos de sus órbitas. Harry se apoyó contra la puerta, que cerró apenas entró. Se había quitado el saco y su pecho bronceado asomaba por la camisa desabrochada. La joven lo recorrió con la mirada, confusa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó—. Por favor, vete.

—Tú corriste y yo te seguí —contestó Harry con calma—. Así que de esto se trata el jueguito, ¿no es cierto? —a su vez la recorrió con la mirada, cruzó el cuarto, levantó la copa e hizo un gesto—. ¡Muy romántico, una copa de champaña es suficiente cuando se trata de compartir… el lecho!

—Por lo que veo tú eres un experto en ese campo —lo encaró sin temor, impulsada por una corriente de furia, pero su grito fue acallado al verse sujetada por los brazos. Lo que entonces leyó en aquellos abismos de ira en que se habían convertido los ojos de Harry, era una fatal amenaza.

—¿Y ahora qué intentas? —preguntó él casi murmurando a su oído—. ¿Provocarme?

—Nada de eso —repuso ella tratando de soltarse y al mismo tiempo molesta consigo misma por la sensación de debilidad que experimentaba frente a Harry; más que flaqueza era un querer fundirse en aquellos brazos, de ser conducida por ellos a…

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido adivinados, Harry la volvió hacia sí con lentitud y metió los dedos en su sedosa cabellera. Hermione no salía de su asombro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —susurró mientras rozaba con sus labios los de ella, apenas sugiriendo un beso, como un experto haría con las cuerdas de un finísimo instrumento, a fin de robarle la más exquisita de las notas. Hermione estaba fuera de sí, abandonada al inmenso placer que se le brindaba, respondiendo a esa maestría que su cuerpo reconocía… y adoraba.

Pensamientos sin sentido confundían su mente, como mariposas que en vano revolotean en torno de la luz.

—Hermione —susurró. Los labios de ella vibraban al contacto con aquella piel, mientras que los de él se deslizaron de la cabeza hacia el cuello. El roce sensual provocó una gozosa sensación en Hermione.

—Hermione, Hermione, eres una bruja. Me has embrujado —gimió él, impaciente ahora por quitarle la playera—. Siete años —continuó, diciendo mientras que acariciaba uno de sus senos. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido.

Las manos de la chica estaban ahora debajo de la camisa de Harry, recorriendo ansiosas la tibia piel.

De pronto sintió una mano de Harry que trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón y, si bien quiso protestar, la cercanía imponente de él se lo impidió.

En cuestión de segundos cayeron al suelo la playera y los pantalones de Hermione. Las manos de Harry la recorrían despacio y como si fueran fuego la quemaban.

—Hermione —musitó provocándole escalofríos. Su dócil cuerpo parecía una pluma cuando la alzó para depositarla sobre la cama—. Hermione —la voz ronca la hizo parpadear y mirar el rostro encendido—. Desvísteme —le suplicó—. Antes eras demasiado tímida, ignorante, temblabas en mis brazos de tal modo que temía hacerte daño, pero ahora podemos brindarnos placer por partes iguales —le desabrochó el sostén para dejar expuestos los blancos contornos de sus senos con sus capullos rosados; hasta su respiración, corta y violenta, hizo estremecer aquel cuerpo ya de por sí excitado. Al inclinar la cabeza para posar los labios en uno de los senos, una sensación de placer la recorrió con tal fuerza que casi producía dolor; una sensación difícil de soportar, sobre todo cuando él repitió aquella caricia con cierta ansiedad, mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de ella.

Con las yemas de los dedos, Harry acarició el suave vientre de Hermione, lo que produjo en ella un estremecimiento.

—Hermione, te deseo, no me hagas esperar demasiado —susurró sin perder el contacto con su piel—. Eres una mujer, no una niña y…

—¿Eso significa que puedes tomar de mí lo que quieras? —preguntó enfadada al ver que él se detenía. Furia y remordimiento la invadieron. ¡Qué tonta había sido al dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por los impulsos de su cuerpo, y no sólo de su cuerpo, también lo deseaban su mente y corazón! En realidad, nada había cambiado respecto a Harry, ni sus motivos. Frente a tal conclusión, se confesó el porqué de su rechazo casi sistemático de todos los hombres que se le acercaban, y el porqué no se había permitido relacionarse con nadie más: todavía amaba a Harry. Lo amaba y lo odiaba por su abandono. Ahora estaba ahí, confirmándole que si bien la menospreciaba, no era inmune al atractivo de su cuerpo. Sería una tonta si caía de nuevo en su trampa.

Harry sintió de pronto el cuerpo de ella tieso, lo cual lo hizo enderezarse, mirarla a los ojos y hacer un gesto de desprecio.

—Así que ahora cambias de juego. Creo que te prefiero como eras.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda mientras metía la camisa dentro del pantalón y ella tomaba su playera.

—¿Para esto me hiciste seguirte hasta acá? ¿Para desilusionarme? No te hubieras molestado —le dijo insultante—. Tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta de que estaba tomando a una mujer que quién sabe cuántos ha tenido antes que yo. Y siendo como eres, deseable, he sentido sin embargo cierto fastidio que me pone en guardia frente a tus falsas caricias.

Hizo una mueca sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, que permanecía quieta, incapaz de asimilar la enormidad de sus insultos. Él caminó hacia la puerta en el momento que ella recobraba el habla.

—Muy pronto te fastidias, diría yo; me pregunto cómo no te ocurrió al casarte con la madre de Luna.

—Piensa lo que… —Hermione pensó que Harry iba a golpearla y se acurrucó aún más, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos; sin embargo, él pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y, conteniéndose, salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Unos cuantos segundos después, ella escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

El fin, la primavera dio paso al verano. El creciente buen humor de Draco hizo más fácil a Hermione pedirle algunos días libres para pasarlos con los niños que estaban de vacaciones. Especialmente hoy andaba de excelente ánimo, notó ella al oírlo silbar en el cuarto contiguo al estudio y no pudo menos que preguntarse qué tanto de esa alegría sería producto de su asidua relación con Pansy, la modelo de cabello oscuro.

La semana anterior la había llevado al estudio para presentarla con Hermione, y estuvo tan nervioso y torpe como cualquier chiquillo. Lo más probable, pensó, era que sus días de soltero estuvieran contados.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta noche? —preguntó Draco al entrar Hermione a avisarle que se marcharía enseguida. La chica negó con la cabeza, ante lo cual él anunció que probablemente pasaría por su casa más tarde, aunque no mencionó el motivo.

Pasar algunos días con su familia, era lo que Hermione había planeado y hubiera hecho, de no ser por la nota que su tía le envió. Decía en ella que su tío se encontraba en plena convalecencia debido a un ataque al corazón. Telefoneó enseguida para cerciorarse de su estado real de salud; no era nada serio, pero sin duda sería imposible presentarse con los dos niños. Al colgar se entristeció.

Todavía no le pasaba la depresión cuando llegó Draco, feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió después que Hermione le sirvió un té—. Parece como si hubieras perdido algo.

Hermione le contó todo.

—¡Y los niños se fastidian muchísimo aquí en la casa… imagínate! Todo el verano, sus vacaciones. Sobre todo Albus, tú sabes cuánto le gusta el campo.

—¿Y no podrían ir adonde tu amiga? —sugirió, observándola pensativo, al verla mover la cabeza con vehemencia. Sabía Hermione que para su amiga podría resultar grato, pero ella no quería pensar ni en la más remota posibilidad de tropezarse con Harry. Ya tenía bastante con los niños, que no perdían oportunidad para hacer resaltar las virtudes del "tío Harry"—. Bueno, entonces es seguro que esto ha llegado a tiempo —agregó él alargando un grueso sobre hacia Hermione, rotulado con su nombre. Perpleja, lo tomó y examinó—. ¡Vamos, ábrelo! —se impacientó Draco—, no muerde.

Lo abrió con cierta torpeza. Dentro, había una nota doblada y un cheque, que cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y abrió los ojos asombrada al ver la cantidad. Además, estaba a su nombre.

—Antes que sospeches algo, se trata únicamente de lo que tú has ganado con justicia —aseguró él en tono firme—. ¿Recuerdas aquellas fotografías que sugeriste para la revista Vogue? ¡Pura imaginación! En realidad, me apena que no haya sido el doble de esa suma.

—¡Draco! —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que manoteaba con tal de que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Utilízalo en los chicos y en ti, ¡dense unas buenas vacaciones! Lo necesitas —añadió Draco con cierta picardía—. Créeme, al dinero hay que saber sacarle jugo.

Llorar hubiera sido tonto, pero la sorpresa y la ternura de Draco la movieron a hacerlo.

De inmediato intervino Draco alargándole uno de los pañuelos que invariablemente utilizaba con las modelos que exasperaba hasta las lágrimas. La estrechó en sus brazos.

Todo un lujo desconocido era poder consolarse sobre su hombro, como lo hubiera hecho con un hermano, y hasta sonrió al oírlo hablar en el tono de los parientes adultos, sobre todo de los tíos.

—¡Vamos, no más lágrimas! Deberías estar alegre y no triste.

—Y lo estoy —Hermione levantó el rostro lloroso.

—¡Mamita! —exclamó Lily al entrar en la cocina y parárseles al lado—. ¿Por qué te abraza el tío Draco? —exigió mirando a Draco con desenfado.

—Pues porque mami se sentía mal y yo la estaba besando para que se compusiera —replicó Draco en tono pícaro, y enarcó las cejas expresivamente hacia Hermione al ver que Lily fruncía el ceño—. Algo me dice que no gozo de la popularidad del mundo entero —comentó una vez que Lily salió—. Y por cierto, ¿quién es el tal tío Harry, que tanto oigo nombrar?

—Nadie —fue la respuesta inmediata de la chica. Hermione enrojeció ante la mirada de Draco, aunque éste no comentó nada al respecto y anunció que era hora de pasar por Pansy, a quien llevaría a cenar.


	4. Cuarta Parte

Hola a mis lectores, son unos amores, aquí les dejo este último capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Historia:** P. Jordan. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Matrimonio Fantasma**

 **Cuarta Parte**

Favorecida con aquel dinero, Hermione pasó la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente arreglando un viaje para ella y los gemelos. Irían a Dartmoor, lugar que consideró ideal para los gemelos.

Albus gozaría con el muelle y los animales silvestres, mientras que a Lily sin duda le encantarían el mar y las pintorescas aldeas. Tuvo suerte al poder apartar una pequeña cabaña no lejos de la costa. Además, después de haber pagado todo, aún le quedó lo suficiente para comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

Las compras las haría el día siguiente, decidió al mirar el reloj y comprobar lo tarde que era. Para recuperar el tiempo que le llevara ir de tiendas, creyó conveniente quedarse a trabajar más horas. Un telefonazo a la vecina fue suficiente para quitarse el compromiso de recoger a los niños en la escuela. Además, Parvati prometió estar al tanto de ellos hasta que Hermione llegase, y como tenía llave de la casa y era muy cariñosa con los niños no habla por qué preocuparse.

Se sorprendió esa noche al notar cierta agitación en Parvati, al recibirla. La mujer era un tanto curiosa.

—¡Con que me has estado engañando! —acusó a Hermione en el momento de abrirle la puerta—. ¿En dónde lo conseguiste? —añadió ante el asombro de Hermione—. Es tan apuesto que me haría dudar de mi propio Seamus, ¡en serio, amiga!

Le iba a contestar que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, cuando algo llamó su atención en el jardín. Se enfureció en seguida, al ver a Harry y los niños… ¡jugando! En cuanto a él, parecía como si estuviese en su casa, con camisa de cuello abierto y pantalones vaqueros. Su cabello estaba desordenado por el viento y los movimientos. Lily le pedía con ansia que la alzara y cuando él lo hizo se mostró complacida. "¡Cómo se atreve!" pensó Hermione furiosa, "a ganarse el afecto de los chiquillos para luego defraudarlos… ¡cómo se atreve a querer separarlos de mí mediante… ¿mediante qué?", se preguntó mofándose de sí misma… ¿Lo estaba culpando por jugar con ellos? ¿Por conducirse ante ellos como lo haría… su padre?

¡Y qué importa ahora la verdad! No tenía ningún derecho, era injusto que permitiera a los niños acostumbrarse a él sabiendo que su relación sería breve. Ella misma había sufrido el dolor de haberlo amado para acabar perdiéndolo… ¡nada era más doloroso! Observando al trío, Hermione tuvo que confesarse que su rechazo casi instintivo hacia Harry, no se relacionaba en modo alguno con el peligro que pudieran correr los niños, se trataba de envidia. En especial de Lily, quien se apegaba demasiado a él. Pero… estaba actuando corno si ella fuera la niña y se molestó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmadura para sentir celos de los gemelos? Se suponía que ella odiaba a Harry y que, por lo tanto, no deseaba ocupar el lugar de su hija.

"Todavía lo amas", escuchó una voz desde su interior. "Más que nunca y es por eso que sientes celos."

Trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de confesar. Amaba a Harry y nunca lo había dejado de amar. Era la verdad. Todos estos años con su pretendido odio hacia él habían sido una farsa, se había obligado a sentir lo que le convenía creer: fantasmas, que hoy se derrumbaban ante la realidad.

Fue víctima entonces de un dolor que empezó en lo más profundo. Parvati le tocó el brazo e hizo un comentario ligero, que pareció aliviar un poco la inquietud que notaba en Hermione.

Como sonámbula atravesó el jardín; de alguna manera pudo adivinar con dolor un gesto de desafío en la mirada de su hija y la consternación en la de Albus. Recordó entonces la aspereza con que se dirigía a ellos cada vez que mencionaban a Harry, y cómo les había hasta prohibido hablar de su visita al zoológico; se llenó de remordimientos. Apoyándose en una rodilla, sin importarle la humedad del pasto ni su mejor traje, les tendió los brazos.

Albus se acercó primero, con gran sonrisa. Lily unos segundos después, mirando inquieta hacia Harry antes de correr a reunirse con su gemelo.

—¡Que conmovedor! —la voz de Harry se escuchó como venida de lo alto; Hermione trató de ignorarlo, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos—. ¡Qué lástima que ese Malfoy no esté aquí para verte! He sabido por los niños que últimamente se ha vuelto un asiduo visitante, hasta llegar a traerles "regalos".

El tono de crítica en su voz estremeció a Hermione, cuyos nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le exigió furiosa—. ¿Que Draco está tratando de comprar a los niños por medio de regalos?

—No lo creo —dijo él con sarcasmo —, los niños son muy sensibles e inteligentes como para creer cualquier cuento.

Tanto había querido implicar en su comentario, que hizo a Hermione enrojecer.

—¡Draco no requiere de trampas! —anunció ella con calma, dejando que la furia se impusiera sobre el dolor que sintiera antes—. Y de paso habría que notar el hecho de que tú has estado gastando con ellos, ¿o no? —había llegado el momento de vengarse, pero eso no lo afectó e hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—A diferencia de tu novio, yo me intereso tan sólo en los chiquillos —quiso ser cruel—. No necesito de trucos para seducir a una mujer, aspecto en el que estas a salvo, adorable Hermione.

—¿Tanto como aquel verano, a los diecisiete años?

Se le escaparon por la ira palabras que provocaron un abismo de silencio que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Todavía lo recuerdas? —buscó lastimarla—. Me sorprendes, pensaba que mi recuerdo se había borrado al encontrar al que fue tu marido, y luego el súbito matrimonio. ¿Cómo era él? —preguntó de pronto, pronunciando las palabras de tal forma que daba a entender que se le hacía increíble que hubiera alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella. Ahora tenía la oportunidad para destruirlo de la misma manera que él a ella alguna vez; no había más que exagerar las virtudes del "fallecido esposo" Sin embargo, no pudo mentir. Desde ahí vio a Parvati con la tetera en la mano, y la escena, tan cotidiana y lejana de su estado actual, contrastaba con la vulnerabilidad que presentaba cada vez que Harry aparecía—. ¿Y bien?

—Nuestro papi murió en el extranjero —intervino Lily—. Antes que naciéramos.

—Y mami lo amaba —aseguró Albus sin duda recordando las palabras de su madre.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Harry—. Pues tengo la impresión de un alguien sin carácter, incapaz de inspirar esa clase de "entrega total". ¿Lo amabas?

Hermione tenía toda la intención de responder "sí", sólo que las palabras se anudaron en su garganta; Harry la miraba sin concederle piedad y ella creyó que él adivinaría la verdad.

—Yo… amé intensamente al padre de los gemelos, y aún lo amo —dijo en un susurro y su corazón latió desenfrenado. Le acababa de decir a Harry lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras él sin saberlo seguía mirándola con fijeza y frialdad a la vez. Hermione quiso imaginar cómo sería su comportamiento si él lo supiera todo, que ella había sido tan tonta como para amarlo y que aún lo amaba.

Harry los encaminó hacia el interior de la casa y aunque todo en ella rehusaba hacerlo así, la cortesía se impuso y le pidió que entrara un momento. A la hora que ella estaba preparando la merienda de los niños, Harry entró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacer la ensalada.

—No debes hacer eso, ¿verdad, mami?

—No, no debe —accedió ella e seguida.

—Quizá tiene hambre —agregó la niña—. ¿Puede quedarse a tomar el té?

—Estoy segura de que tío Harry tiene otras cosas qué hacer. Ahora, sé buena niña y lávate las manos, habrá fresas como postre.

—¿De veras? Son mis favoritas —confesó Harry para deleite de Lily.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás? —preguntó ella excitada.

Harry la miraba inquisitivo.

—Si tu mami no se opone. Contra lo que pudiera suponerse no hay nada que prefiera más que compartir la cena con mis gemelos favoritos.

Fue un rato turbulento. Viendo a Harry entre los dos chiquillos, no pudo Hermione menos que establecer el contraste entre este sitio y los que seguramente él frecuentaría. Los muebles eran viejos, adquiridos en remates, pero eso sí, pintados con amor. Las cortinas se habían hecho en casa y ella sola se había encargado de tapizar las paredes. Hasta entonces se había sentido orgullosa de su casa y de sus cosas, pero de pronto cobró conciencia de la sencillez del lugar. Algunos dibujos de Albus estaban colgados en la pared, el jarrón de flores que Lily le regaló adornaba el estante de los libros.

Al llegar el momento del postre, sacó tres platos y una fuente con helado; los colocó frente a Albus, Harry y Lily.

—¿Tú no nos acompañas? —preguntó Albus con inocencia.

Evitando mirar a Harry, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy a dieta —murmuró. La verdad era que las fresas habían costado un ojo de la cara y eran apenas suficientes para tres personas; se sonrojó al pensar en lo que Harry podría imaginar de tal incidente. Las posibilidades de engañar a Harry como a Albus eran remotas, pensó molesta y se sintió humillada al imaginar el desdén que él sentiría. Entre el ambiente que él frecuentaba, el hecho de pedir fresas aunque estuvieran fuera de temporada, podría ser algo común.

Después de la cena los dejó jugar con él mientras limpiaba la mesa. Estaba con jabón hasta los codos cuando él entró de nuevo en la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo que sin duda hizo a Hermione recordar las circunstancias de su primer encuentro. Si entonces alguien le hubiera anunciado aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ocurriría, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, ¿lo cambiaría? Pensó en la felicidad que le brindaban los gemelos, la respuesta era simple.

—Siento… lo de las fresas —dijo él en tono seco que provocó escalofrío a Hermione, a la vez que el disgusto la hizo sonrojar en el momento de volverse para mirarlo.

—Yo también —si él había pensado que se molestaría por el comentario, pronto lo atacaría—. Pensaba guardar algunas.

Por un segundo creyó ver en los ojos de él ternura y admiración, pero fue tan rápido todo que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

—Quizá entonces me des oportunidad de reponerlas —dijo él en tono suave, con lo que recalcaba la diferencia de clases entre ambos. Ella era una "viuda" con dos hijos a quienes habría que sacar a flote con un salario medio; él, un hombre saludable, con un costoso auto y vestía bien. Mirándolo ahora, la bronceada columna de su cuello expuesta por la camisa de cuello abierto, los brazos cruzados llamando la atención hacia los musculosos antebrazos, Hermione se percató, más que de diferencias sociales, del fuerte aroma de su loción y experimentó el deseo de acariciarlo.

Molesta consigo misma, trató de rechazar la tentación.

—¿Y de qué manera, alardeando buena salud? ¿O comprándome y comprando, como has querido hacer, a mis hijos?

La voz le temblaba y aunque sabía bien que Harry estaba molesto, se descuid6 un momento. Él se abalanzó hacia ella tomándola de la cintura hasta casi hacerle daño.

—¿Qué prefieres? —inquirió él—. ¿Pagar con caricias? —esa pregunta la hizo estremecer de dolor.

Trató de balbucear algo, de pedirle que la soltara, pensando en lo ridículo que todo eso resultaba, pero cuando levantó las manos enjabonadas para empujarlo, tropezaron con el pecho musculoso y se sintió tan cerca de él que podía percibir el aroma de su loción, y solazarse al mismo tiempo en recuerdos, que intentaban ocultar el presente.

Debió hacer un movimiento involuntario, algún gesto de derrota, ya que en sus ojos leyó la respuesta, antes que se clavaran en sus labios y se inclinara hacia ella.

Hermione sabía que iba a besarla, sólo que no imaginó que, más que un beso, era un rapto, el de la suavidad de sus labios. Antes que ella pudiera moverse, una mano masculina se deslizó hasta posarse sobre uno de sus senos.

Por un momento quiso ceder, responder con firmeza a la cruda sexualidad de aquel abrazo, sólo que, muy a tiempo, el autorrespeto se impuso. Como si él presintiera que ella se apartaría, alzó la cabeza y la observó.

Girando sobre los talones Harry abandonó la cocina sin pronunciar palabra, dejando en ella una sensación de vacío y soledad en el alma, además de la confusión propia de haber estado tan cerca del peligro de abandonarse al deseo. Hacer el amor con Harry una vez, valdría más que todas las lágrimas y dolores de cabeza a que sin duda daría lugar.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo aprendido en tan dura forma? ¿Cómo pudo estar dispuesta a perderse el respeto y la confianza que se había ganado a pulso desde el nacimiento de los niños?

Escuchó sus gritos de despedida y la triste respuesta de los gemelos. Lily no tenía la culpa, se confesó Hermione mientras que la bañaba; trató de acercarse lo más que pudo a la pequeña al ver que insistía en que "tío Harry" era su hombre favorito. Lily no tenía la culpa en absoluto. En todo caso, la culpa era suya, aunque también se dio cuenta de que, saberlo no remediaba la situación.

Dos semanas pasaron sin saber ni oír nada acerca de Harry. Una tarde en Knightsbridge, a donde Hermione había ido a conseguir unos soportes que Draco necesitaba para un montaje que estaba filmando, lo vio salir de un sitio lujoso y del brazo de una esbelta mujer de cabello oscuro.

Al principio se quedó inmóvil, pero al ver que él se volvía para mirar hacia donde ella estaba, sintió pánico y se metió en la tienda más cercana. Era de modas, así que tuvo el pretexto de "curiosear" mientras ellos pasaban.

Se asomó a verlos. Reconoció de inmediato a la mujer, ¿era la del restaurante en el que habían hecho un alto rumbo a casa de Luna? Los celos hicieron presa de ella.

Cuando ya estaba segura de haberlos perdido de vista salió de la tienda, por cierto de precios muy elevados. Se alegró de la paciencia de Draco al no haber encontrado varias de las cosas que le pidió, aunque sin duda la expresión de Hermione, pálida, le previno de hacer preguntas. Había visto aquella mirada en tantas mujeres, que se preguntó quién sería el individuo que la causó en Hermione.

Como si hubiese influido su estado de ánimo en los gemelos, éstos estaban especialmente difíciles. Hermione, por su parte, seguía recordando la escena de esa tarde, ¡esa mujer del brazo de él! Ni media excusa les permitió esgrimir esa noche a los niños para no ir a la cama. Era el ritual de todas las noches y no le molestaba en absoluto, sólo que su desobediencia le colmó la paciencia.

—Estás de mal humor porque Draco ya no quiere verte… pues no nos importa —el comentario de Lily fue severo y lo hizo antes que Hermione cerrara la puerta de su habitación. Hermione se forzó en sonreír a pesar de eso—. No nos gusta él… ¡queremos al tío Harry!

Si supiera, pensó Hermione con un gesto de cansancio y un poco arrepentida de no ser paciente con ellos. Se portaría mejor, decidió; además, siendo sábado, estaría todo el tiempo con ellos. Les caería muy bien salir de la ciudad, quizá hasta Brighton, a jugar en la playa. Era la hora de poner a Harry en su sitio ya que él nunca se había preocupado por ella y resultaba injusto que los chiquillos cargaran con la culpa.

No les dijo a los niños nada acerca de sus planes durante el desayuno, y ¡qué bueno! ya que, al ir a ver el coche, una llanta estaba pinchada. ¡Qué desilusión!

El neumático de repuesto no se hallaba en buenas condiciones, pero aún era mayor el riesgo de viajar sin él. Hermione decidió cambiar la llanta mala e ir al taller más cercano por una llanta de repuesto. Al mismo tiempo llenaría el tanque de gasolina, dejó instrucciones a los gemelos y se apresuró hacia el coche reprimiendo lo que hubiera sido una lánguida sonrisa.

Habían estado aplacados a la hora del almuerzo a tal grado que hasta llegó a pensar en pedirles perdón. Ya se animarán al conocer los planes de su madre. Cuando regresaba del taller, pensando en lo que prepararía para llevar al día de campo, lo primero que notó al doblar la esquina fue que la puerta estaba abierta. Miró el reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que salió de la casa, es decir, el tiempo suficiente para que se aburrieran. No teniendo nada qué hacer, era seguro que hubiesen buscado alguna entretención. O quizá ella había dejado la puerta abierta. No obstante, no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera con fuerza mientras entraba en la casa.

Todo estaba en silencio. Sintió un vado en el estómago a la vez que con la mirada recorría cada rincón. Los llamó por su nombre. Ni señal de ellos. Entró en la cocina sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban y vio en el piso la tetera, que su madre le había regalado el año anterior, rota. No era aquella pieza muy del gusto de Hermione, pero precisamente previendo el disgusto de su madre si los niños la rompían, muDraco veces les había advertido no tocarla. Se consternó al verla hecha pedazos en el suelo. Se notaba como si hubieran lavado parte del piso, lo que sin duda tendría que ver con el fin de la propia tetera. Recordando lo dura que había estado con ellos la tarde anterior, supuso estarían escondidos temerosos de un castigo. La sola idea la hizo sobresaltarse; subió por la escalera corriendo, buscó en las habitaciones, confiada de que al hallarlos terminarían todos riendo contentos.

Pero tampoco estaban en los cuartos, Tuvo miedo y revisó metro por metro dentro de la casa antes de hacerlo en el jardín. Por último fue a buscarlos en la casa de Parvati, su vecina.

Como siempre, ésta fue muy amable con ella, pero no sabía nada de los pequeños.

—¡Los pequeños diablillos! —rió nerviosa al escuchar lo ocurrido de labios de Hermione—. ¿Y si estuvieran escondidos afuera?

—No —contestó Hermione casi sin voz—. ¡Oh Parvati, tengo tanto miedo! Creí que estarían contigo. Una oye tantas cosas… —se estremeció escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, y no protestó cuando Parvati le pidió que entrara y se senHermione un momento. Parvati fue a la cocina y Hermione escuchaba el ruido que aquélla hacía. Se iba a levantar en el preciso momento que su amiga reapareció con una jarra en las manos.

—Te traigo té dulce, calientito… sé que lo tomas sin azúcar, pero éste es lo mejor para las impresiones fuertes. A ver, vamos a repasar los hechos, ¡todo desde el principio! Y para ello iremos juntas a tu casa, que luego el miedo hace ver cosas, ¡y hacer otras! Te apuesto a que los hallaremos en algún rincón, temerosos de lo que hicieron… ¡Ya verás! —trató de reconfortarla—. Tómate el té.

Atontada, Hermione obedeció. En el fondo no pensaba igual que Parvati. Los niños se habían ido, de eso estaba segura. Reconoció haber sido demasiado dura con ellos, y recordó lo hoscos que habían estado esa mañana. La tetera fue simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso. "¡Oh Dios, qué he hecho, mis hijos han llegado a creer que vale más para mí una tetera que ellos!".

Este y otros horribles pensamientos saltaron a su mente mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Media hora después, ambas, pálidas, se habían rendido.

—No queda otra alternativa que llamar a la policía —concluyó Parvati en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Yo misma lo haré —negó Hermione con la cabeza, la voz entrecortada por la preocupación.

Del otro lado de la línea el sargento se mostró servicial.

—Dénos tiempo, señora. Es todo —pidió al oírla sollozar mientras describía la ropa de la niña—. Enviaremos un agente que le hará algunas preguntas. Tenga calma.

Dicho agente, una mujer en este caso, tenía más o menos la edad de Hermione, cierto aire de misterio y era amable. Hermione tuvo que recordar cada detalle tanto de la ropa de los gemelos como de los sucesos de esa mañana; el agente tomaba nota.

—¿Deja usted solos a los niños, con frecuencia? —le preguntó y Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba tratando de averiguar? ¿Si no cumplía con sus deberes de madre o si los dejaba encerrados bajo llave?

—Nunca —respondió—. Fueron veinte minutos… veinte nada más.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que les pudo ocurrir? —oyó que le preguntaban y respiró profundo.

—Yo… pienso que se fueron —contestó sin levantar la cabeza—. Anoche los reprendí. Hoy pensaba llevarlos de paseo para olvidarnos de todo —las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, bañándole el rostro. Hubo más preguntas, algunas que la horrorizaron, como por ejemplo respecto a si los golpeaba con frecuencia o cosas peores. Pero si bien por una parte aquellas preguntas la hacían avergonzarse, sentirse humillada, entendía que eran necesarias como parte de un procedimiento.

También Parvati fue interrogada. Lloraba lo mismo que Hermione a quien le preguntaron si conocía a alguien de confianza con quien pudiera contar. Algún amigo íntimo o algo así.

—No lo hay —fue su respuesta.

—¿Y Draco? —recordó Parvati—. Recuerda que en estos casos es mejor contar con alguien.

Hermione explicó al agente de quién se trataba y como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que ocurría, escuchó una voz de mujer que daba la orden de localizarlo de inmediato.

—No lo molesten, por favor —se oyó decir.

Draco llegó preocupado por lo ocurrido, Nina iba con él. La agente había salido y regresó después de un buen rato, mucho más amable con Hermione, quien sospechó que aquélla debió haber ido a cerciorarse de que ella no tuviera ningún antecedente penal.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —escuchó decir repetidas veces—. Ya los encontrarán.

¿Pero, dónde? Londres es enorme y ellos apenas unos niños. Se imaginaba terribles peligros para los gemelos, a tal grado que ya no se percataba con certeza de lo que se hacía o decía a su alrededor. En uno de esos momentos en que la inactividad la exasperó, rogó que la dejaran ir en una de las patrullas a buscarlos.

—Es mejor que permanezca aquí —le decían—. Cuando los encontremos, a la primera persona que desearán ver es precisamente a usted.

Lo comprendió, mas no lo creyó. Para ella, la última persona con quien querrían enfrentarse era su madre. De otro modo, no hubieran escapado.

—¿Y dice usted que su padre murió? —preguntó la uniformada. Por primera vez deseó decir la verdad y compartir con Harry ese indeseable momento. Pero no se atrevió. Asintió con la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, ocultando el rostro para que no descubrieran la mentira en sus ojos.

—¿No tienen algún pariente que viva cerca, alguien a quien los niños pudieran haber recurrido? —esas preguntas ya las había respondido, pero volvió a hacerlo con toda la calma posible, creyendo que así se relajaría un poco.

Estaba por oscurecer. La policía se retiró, asegurándole que la mantendrían informada. Draco llevó a Nina a su casa y regresó enseguida, insistiendo en preparar algo que al final Hermione no probó.

—Créeme, no es necesario que te quedes. Sola estaré bien —insistió por enésima vez, tras lo cual Draco, la abrazó explicándole las ventajas de estar él allí.

—¡Por Dios, no es el momento para hacerse la fuerte! Los amigos son para cuando se les necesita y eso lo sabes.

Se soltó en llanto. Draco le ofreció el consabido pañuelo y removió del rostro de Hermione los cabellos que le molestaban. De pronto, escucharon pasos en el recibidor y él sonrió.

—Parece que la policía regresó —supuso—. A ver si traen noticias buenas —no se levantó, permaneció al lado de ella infundiéndole valor.

Se abrió una puerta y Hermione no hacía otra cosa que rezar: "Dios, no permitas que nada malo les ocurra, ¡por piedad, no lo permitas!".

Se oyeron unos pasos detenerse. Hermione alzó el rostro y vio el desencajado rostro de Harry que la consternó aún más.

—¡Pero cómo —casi gritó Harry—, ahora que los niños andan perdidos, tú sólo piensas en ti misma, en tu satisfacción!

Hermione trató de ignorar lo que oía. Al menos la última frase.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de los niños? —carraspeó ella. La mirada de Harry se oscureció y torció la boca.

—Lo sé porque han pasado toda la tarde con mi ama de llaves, según parece aterrados por la idea de regresar… ¡y todo por una maldita tetera rota!

Dolor y furia mezclados se apoderaron de la joven.

—¿Toda la tarde? —habló entre dientes—. ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuvieron contigo y hasta ahora me lo vienes a decir? Quizá consideraste que debías castigarme por ser una mala madre… o porque…

—Si no fuera yo un ser civilizado —interrumpió Draco arrastrando las palabras—, ya lo habría puesto en su lugar. ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que ha tenido ella que pasar este día? Medio cuerpo de policía de esta zona está buscándolos. Deberían encerrarlo —concluyó amenazante.

—Supongo que usted debe ser el tío Draco —bufó Harry—. Reconfortando a la angustiada madre. ¡Qué diferente imagen a la del Draco que los niños no quieren como padre!… ¿curioso, no?

Confusa, Hermione se volvió para ver a Draco, quien respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándole un brazo.

—Tengo el lugar que Hermione quiera darme —afirmó con absoluta calma—. Por otro lado, creo que debemos llamar a la policía; me parece que usted tiene algo que explicar —condenó a Harry—. No conozco nada acerca de leyes con respecto a niños, aunque imagino que el simple sentido común debió llevarlo a dar aviso de inmediato.

—Y lo habría hecho —se apresuró a decir Harry—, de haberlo sabido antes. Estuve fuera prácticamente todo el día, y por lo tanto, acabo de enterarme. No quisieron decirle a la señora Tonks sus apellidos, ni de dónde iban así que tuvo que esperar a mi regreso. No hace ni una hora que me enteré de lo que pasó.

—Pudo haber telefoneado —repuso Draco al tiempo que se dirigió a buscar el teléfono.

—Así es —dijo Harry, sin prisa—, pero los chicos están tan sentidos con Hermione que pensé primero darme una vuelta, a ver si la convenzo de ir a mi casa y librar entre los dos la batalla.

En esas circunstancias Hermione hubiera ido hasta el quinto infierno, con tal de recuperar a sus hijos. No quiso que Draco la acompañara, así que sólo esperaba a que éste terminara de hablar con el departamento de policía.

—Desean hablar con usted —le dijo a Harry, alargándole el auricular—. Será mejor que me vaya, querida. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Vete, gracias —lo despidió con una sonrisa y un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que Harry la estuviera observando, molesto.

—Parece que no puedes apartarte de él ni por un momento, ¿o me equivoco? —fue lo primero que le dijo al salir Draco e ir juntos hacia el auto—. ¿Qué tiene de especial, o es que se lleva los honores como amante?

No quiso responder a aquel insulto y trató de mantenerse lo más alejada de él que pudo ya dentro del vehículo. Harry manejó todo el camino en silencio, a través del tránsito londinense y de pronto, Hermione reconoció el sitio de donde lo había visto salir con su amiga.

Algo debió haber él notado en su expresión, ya que la tomó del brazo al intentar ella abrir la puerta del auto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quizá —dijo como empujada por una voluntad desconocida—, es el deseo de apartar a los niños de la presencia de un ser como tú, que parece gustar de ciertas costumbres inmorales.

Creyó que él no replicaría, pero se equivocó.

—Eso suena extraordinario viniendo de ti, en especial. Exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Te vi ayer salir de aquí con una mujer —explicó ella airada, evitando dejarse impresionar por la formidable fuerza de ánimo que Harry proyectaba.

—Me llamó para discutir algunas de sus inversiones, quiso conocer otros aspectos del negocio —alzó los hombros—. Un encuentro demasiado formal y sin duda contrario en intenciones al que debes estar imaginando.

"Ni tan equivocada", pensó. "Esa mujer deseaba a Harry".

—Otra bromita de ésas y voy a pensar que estás celosa —la retó tomándola por el brazo mientras se acercaba caminando a la casa; la puerta principal era de madera color verde. Permaneció callada, temerosa.

Por dentro, la casa era mucho mayor de lo que hubiera podido creerse. Varias puertas conducían hacia el amplio vestíbulo con piso de madera y un bellísimo arreglo de flores sobre una mesita ovalada.

Una escalera conducía hacia otro piso, arriba. Hermione miraba atenta a través de una puerta abierta. Cierta desilusión le causó ver aparecer por ella a una mujer, apenas entrada en años y bastante alta.

—Esta es la madre de los chiquillos, señora Tonks —las presentó Harry—. Y ésta es la señora Tonks, Hermione. Mi ama de llaves.

—Siento mucho la molestia que le hayan causado los gemelos —empezó a decir Hermione con dificultad, preguntándose qué estaría pensando la señora, que no daba excesiva importancia a lo ocurrido.

—Los niños —confesó —, no quisieron decirme quiénes eran y por supuesto yo sabía que alguien estaría muy preocupada por ellos. Demasiado bien vestidos y educados como para ser unos desamparados —agregó, con lo que devolvió algo de ánimo a su madre—. Ahora que Lily está en una edad… —se interrumpió—. Debe haber sido horrible para usted… ¡la muerte!

—Así es —confirmó Hermione sin importarle lo que Harry pudiera pensar al verla derramar el llanto—. No puedo ni explicar lo que se siente… lo que no acabo de comprender es cómo fue que llegaron aquí.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar en todos los peligros a que debieron estar expuestos durante el trayecto.

—Bueno, ya todo pasó —dijo la señora Tonks reconfortándola y de pronto Hermione perdió el sentido. Lo último que escuchó, como en sueños fue al ama de llaves suplicándole a Harry que no la dejara caer.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba sobre una cama de agua; la colcha era de seda y el cuarto decorado en un color pálido. La señora Tonks iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, mientras que Harry era una alta figura melancólica.

—Los niños —balbuceó Hermione.

—Ya están acostados —respondió—. Puedes comprobarlo, mas no juzgo conveniente despertarlos ahora —miró el reloj—. Son las diez… deberías pasar la noche aquí, mañana los llevaré a casa temprano.

Iba a protestar, cuando observó que la señora Tonks asentía con la cabeza, al tiempo que se decía llegaría más temprano el día siguiente, para preparar el desayuno.

—La señora no pasa la noche aquí —explicó Harry que parecía leer sus pensamientos—. Pero estarás a salvo —por supuesto, la señora Tonks no advirtió la doble intención de sus palabras, así como no había notado el sarcasmo de su mirada.

Temblorosa, Hermione lo siguió hasta la habitación donde descansaban los gemelos. Ambos yacían dormidos en una enorme cama. Se acercó a besarlos, ansiosa por estar a su lado. Lily abrió los ojos.

—Mami —susurró adormecida, aliviando un poco el corazón de Hermione.

Harry hizo caso omiso de las lágrimas que, fuera ya del cuarto de sus hijos, saltaron de los ojos de Hermione; claro que a la joven no le importó mucho. Se sentía aliviada, lejos de toda preocupación.

Al llegar al que sería su cuarto, Harry se alejó no sin desearle buenas noches. Aquel cuarto tenía baño propio. El perfume que se percibía en el ambiente y lo esponjoso de las toallas, revelaban que no era ella la única invitada a aquel lugar. Tuvo que reprimir una corriente de celos. Era ridículo, se dijo. Cualquier mujer que Harry invitara a casa, dormiría sin duda con él, y no sola. ¿Qué de extraño tendría que la señora Tonks no se quedara por las noches? Era claro que para el ama de llaves, Harry era todo un caballero.

Hermione tenía puestos todavía los viejos pantalones vaqueros que había escogido esa mañana, ¡hacía tanto tiempo! La playera tenía manchas de aceite, producto del cambio de neumático. Al mirarse en el espejo, se deprimió ante su desarreglo. Por toda la frente caían rizos, estaba pálida, tenía los ojos hundidos por el dolor y sus labios estaban despintados. Sin ánimo, se quitó los pantalones y el sostén. Arrugó la cara al pensar que al día siguiente tendría que vestir lo mismo. Por lo menos podía lavar la ropa interior ya que, siendo de nylon, secaría pronto. Se disponía a hacerlo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía qué ponerse para dormir.

Se metió bajo la ducha y usó el shampoo perfumado que encontró. El agua caliente le permitió relajarse un poco. No tardó en salir; de pronto sintió todo el cansancio del día y se dijo que, de no tratar de dormir, se pasaría la noche en vela.

Se secó con una de las más lujosas toallas que encontró, se fue a la cama e iba a meterse en ella cuando de improviso Harry entró en la habitación. En una mano tenía un pijama. Hermione sintió que la sangre corría veloz por sus venas al percatarse de la mirada masculina.

—Adiviné que no tendrías qué ponerte y traje esto —le dijo alargando el pijama. Hermione lo recibió, manteniendo firme la toalla aunque temblaba bajo aquella mirada—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó burlón—. No será vergüenza, ¿verdad? Has estado casada… has tenido amantes… —continuó insultante.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Descargar tu conciencia por haber arrebatado mi virginidad?

—¿Arrebatado? —Harry enarcó las cejas mientras que hacía un gesto de crueldad—. No recuerdo haber sido tan audaz, ¿o es acaso lo que le contaste a tu difunto esposo? Con un poco más de tiempo quizá logres incluso convencerte que fue una violación… al menos es el siguiente paso, ¿no lo crees? Aunque ambos sepamos la verdad.

—Pudo no haber sido una violación, pero sí una seducción deliberada —se defendió Hermione, que estaba demasiado fuera de quicio como para medir sus palabras—. Y de hecho es tan malo lo uno como lo otro.

—Parece que el tiempo ha afectado tu memoria —opinó él, dejando entrever por el sonrojo en las mejillas que trataba de Contenerse—. Según recuerdo, ambos jugábamos el mismo juego —posó la mirada en los senos de Hermione, que en un acto instintivo se hizo hacia atrás, dudando al sentir el marco de la cama tocar sus pantorrillas, mientras que con una mano hizo el ademán de defenderse contra la implacable masculinidad que tenía delante. Harry por su parte, no se movió. Deseosa de no sostener su mirada, cerró los ojos y esperó que él la aprisionara en sus brazos, lo que no sucedió; en cambio, sintió aquellas firmes manos sobre los hombros, más que acariciándola, masajeando, animándola a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él, al deslizar éste un brazo por su espalda para sostenerla. Continuó el rítmico movimiento, dando a Hermione un falso sentimiento de seguridad e impidiéndole articular palabra ya que las manos de Harry proporcionaban a sus tensos músculos un descanso placentero.

Al principio, la sensación era de simple relajamiento, pero poco a poco otras emociones la invadieron. Sin pensar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y le acarició el cabello.

Sintió cómo él la levantaba para depositarla en la cama, mas no pudo protestar. Deseaba esa cercanía, ese sentimiento de desear y ser deseada, todo lo cual le hacía evitar cualquier interferencia posible…

En algún momento halló la forma de meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa y sintió la humedad de aquella piel. A los diecisiete años había glorificado su amor, aceptando sin más la maravillosa experiencia de estar unidos; pero ahora, con la experiencia que tenía, estaba consciente de la extraordinaria virilidad de Harry, de la fuerza de sus músculos y del placer que le proporcionaba sentir el agradable roce de aquel vello del pecho contra su piel.

Empezó a estampar besos en el cuerpo de Harry a la vez que ella vibraba de placer.

Los dedos de Hermione buscaban los botones que impedían el libre acceso al contacto con aquella piel y un breve escalofrío la recorrió cuando Harry la besó en los labios invitándola a responder a aquella caricia con igual pasión. Por fin pudo quitarle la camisa y explorar su piel.

El miedo que había experimentado durante el día, pareció desvanecerse al romper las barreras de lo convencional. Pequeños gemidos lanzaba él al sentir los labios femeninos recorrer su cuello, delineándolo, lo que hizo que estrechara con más fuerza a la joven. La toalla fue retirada y Hermione creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir cuando los labios de Harry le prodigaron placer el posarse sobre sus senos.

Harry era un maestro en el arte de hacer el amor, lo cual resultó evidente para ella por la forma de acariciar él sus esbeltos músculos, incitándola a seguir sus movimientos y Hermione vio reflejado en sus ojos el mismo deseo que ella experimentaba.

—Hazlo —dijo él sonrojándose, mientras que con su mano guiaba a las de Hermione hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

Un día antes hubiera sido imposible para ella imaginar algo así; sin duda, la jovencita que alguna vez había sido, se hubiera ruborizado ante tal propuesta. Pero ya no se trataba de una niña, sino de una mujer, y si bien sólo Harry la había poseído, el instinto, que había reprimido durante su adolescencia, la guiaba ahora. Escuchó que de los labios de Harry escapaba un gemido de placer y un estremecimiento al pasar sus dedos e inclinar la cabeza para besar la zona del vientre, feliz de saberse capaz de excitarlo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de regocijarse demasiado, ya que, de pronto, él la estrechó contra sí capturando sus labios. En ese instante, todo deseo y pensamiento, excepto e ansia de ser poseída por él, abandonaron a Hermione.

El roce de sus cuerpos era excitante. Se besaron y estrecharon con pasión, alimentando el fuego que ardía entre ambos. Harry se contuvo hasta el final, mientras que ella, sin poder resistirlo, se movía contra aquel cuerpo, murmurando su deseo por él y aferrándose con los dedos a sus cabellos. Con un brusco movimiento se separaron y Hermione sintió escalofrío al ver a Harry alejarse como si todo hubiera sido fingido.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y al observar el rostro de la joven notó que ésta estaba ruborizada.

—Y ahora —dijo él con meditada calma, sin vestigio de pasión o deseo en su expresión —, quiero que me digas si recuerdas mejor lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Dime lo que contaste al que se casó contigo. Dime que nunca me quisiste.

Dificil hubiera sido para Hermione explicar cómo logró acomodar todo en el coche. Una mirada por encima del hombro le permitió cerciorarse de que los niños estuvieran jugando en el jardín, contentos. Desde el día que escaparon de casa, Hermione había estado luchando contra su tendencia de sobreprotegerlos.

Aquella mañana en la casa de Harry, había estado muy nerviosa al hablar a los niños, aunque más tarde, ya en su hogar, pudo charlar con ellos en calma, primero para ponerlos al tanto de los peligros que corrían a diario las personas en la calle, y luego para asegurarles que nunca será más importante un objeto que una persona.

La señora Tonks le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y refirió una anécdota acerca de su propia hija.

—Son siempre cosas simples las que traen a colación los grandes dolores de cabeza —dijo a Hermione, enterada como estaba del accidente de la cafetera.

Un poco embarazoso fue el momento de dar las gracias a Harry, por haberlos tenido que aguantar. Sus ojos no se apartaron un instante de un punto, que se fijó entre el segundo y el tercer botón de la camisa de él, tenía tenso el cuerpo por la pena y rabia contra sí misma, a la vez que trataba de olvidar lo sucedido en su cuarto la noche anterior.

—Supongo que está de más recordarte que los niños nunca aceptarán a Malfoy como padre —fue todo lo que dijo después de haberla escuchado regañándolos.

—¿Y quién dice que se los consultaré? —contestó ella, dando paso la indecisión a la furia contenida—. Los gemelos tienen un padre —le recordó—, y mi relación con Draco es exclusivamente de mi incumbencia.

—¿Así que no piensas casarte con él?

—¿Asombrado? —la burla le saltó a la lengua—. ¡Qué hipócrita eres! Por lo menos Draco y yo estamos en entera libertad de sostener una relación.

—Has cambiado, Hermione —fue la ácida respuesta—. La Hermione que yo conocí nunca hubiera aceptado algo de segunda mano, ¿o es acaso que tu capacidad de amar fue enterrada junto con tu esposo?

Hermione sonrió, derrotada. ¡Qué cerca estaba él de la verdad, aunque no de la manera que imaginaba!

—¡¿Y bien?! —inquirió él con mordacidad.

—Cuando perdí al padre de los gemelos, puede decirse que perdí lo mejor que he tenido en la vida. Y ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

—Tú dirás —asintió él.

Tanto Albus como Lily se habían emocionado al saber que saldrían de vacaciones. Como eran pequeños aún, no hacían comparaciones de importancia entre el lugar a que se fuera, lo importante era salir. Las últimas tres semanas no se les oyó hablar de otra cosa, lo que Hermione incluso fomentaba, confiando en que la alegría borrara de sus mentes la terrible experiencia que habían tenido. Ella misma no se había curado del todo, ¡huyeron precisamente hacia Harry!

Hermione les aclaró que Draco era su jefe y amigo, y nada más; desde entonces lo aceptaron mucho mejor. De hecho, la única nube en el horizonte de la pequeña, era la ausencia de su entrañable "tío Harry". En varias ocasiones había rogado a su madre que le telefoneara, preocupada al ver que éste no había regresado a visitarlos, ante lo cual Hermione le explicó que Harry tenía su propia vida. Por ahora saldrían a Dartmoor quince días y Hermione se propuso que nada echaría a perder dichas vacaciones.

El camino hacia la cabaña era disparejo. Se detuvieron a comer lo que Hermione había preparado, a un lado de la carretera, antes de continuar. Eran las seis cuando entraron en la desviación que conducía a la costa.

Era tal como Hermione lo había imaginado, una cabaña con techo de dos aguas y muros de piedra gris gastada por los años.

Una mujer robusta de unos treinta años, salió de la cabaña contigua en cuanto vio a Hermione bajar del auto.

—Hola —la saludó—. Soy Hannah Longbottom, la nueva vecina temporal. ¿Gustan pasar a tomar una taza de té, o prefieren estar solos para ambientarse?

Viendo que los gemelos ya estaban echándole ojo a un simpático perrito que había salido acompañando a Hannah, Hermione aceptó.

Durante el té, supo que los Longbottom eran asiduos visitantes de Dartmoor.

—Por supuesto que ahora que los niños están creciendo, empiezan a interesarse en otro tipo de lugares, más exóticos. En Pascua estuvimos en París y pensamos más adelante pasar una semana en Holanda; están llegando a aburrirse de la playa, y es bueno darles un poquito de cultura —rió entre dientes, mientras hablaba y miró a los gemelos antes de agregar—: Ustedes dos estarán felices aquí, estoy segura, hay algunas playas estupendas. Mi marido regresará enseguida con los tres hijos. Fueron a Dartmoor a hacer algunas compras, estaremos un mes aquí, así que necesitaremos víveres. Ahora que se ambienten, usted y yo iremos a tomar algo por allí. Frank, el más grandecito, tiene catorce años y una gran experiencia en lo que a niños respecta.

Cuando salieron de allí, Hermione sentía haber ganado una amiga, así como los niños con el perro.

Rápidamente preparó algo ligero, no sin pasar ciertos trabajos para hacer funcionar los aparatos y descargar el coche; sin embargo, ya casi era hora de acostarse. Se dio un duchazo en el minúsculo pero agradable baño todavía húmedo después que bañó a los niños, y cerró los ojos en el preciso instante que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Algo habrá que hacer en un lugar tan agradable como éste", pensó Hermione a la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos y ver el sol. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de un sueño tan profundo y reparador. La mañana era tan cálida y tranquila que la hacía sentir relajada de una manera que en años no había experimentado. Al menos no desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, se dijo.

Los dos primeros días fueron dedicados a explorar los alrededores. Había cientos de senderos pero el que conducía a la granja era el favorito de los niños; iban allá cada mañana, acompañados de los niños Longbottom, a recoger huevos y leche. El granjero, dueño además de las cabañas, se aseguraba de que nada les faltara, y de manera amistosa advirtió a Hermione acerca de los peligros que corrían los niños en esos lugares. Como Albus estaba encantado con la granja y los animales, el granjero los invitó a pasar un día allí.

Albus regresó esa vez más que asombrado, en estado de éxtasis. Le habían permitido tocar a una ternera de una semana de nacida. Lily había preferido los ponies, criaturas de la llanura que vagaban libres en aquellos pastos.

El tercer día junto con los niños subió al coche lo indispensable para la playa, y se enfilaron hacia una que los Longbottom les habían recomendado.

Pudieron ver el mar bastante tiempo antes de llegar a él. Era increíblemente azul, y en él se apreciaban como plata bruñida las pequeñas olas bajo el alto cielo.

La bahía pequeñita, era accesible mediante unos escalones tallados en el risco; valía la pena el esfuerzo, Allí la dorada arena despedía un agradable calor.

Los gemelos nadaron, aunque Hermione se aseguró de que no lo hicieran lejos de ella. Viéndolos jugar, ligeramente bronceados, el agua del mar brillando sobre sus cuerpos, Hermione sintió deseos de compartir el momento con Harry; intercambiar con él paternales acuerdos. Un dolor la asaltó haciéndola volver la vista como por instinto hacia las demás familias allí reunidas. Era ridículo, y ella lo sabía. Era ya una adulta como para creer a ciegas en la "perfección familiar", pero no pudo evitar que el dolor persistiera. Cerró los ojos par evitar que las lágrimas escapasen. Imaginaba a Harry tendido junto a ella bajo aquel sol, acariciándola. Haciendo un esfuerzo trató de concentrarse en el presente, en su amor por Harry y en la imperiosa necesidad que de él tenía.

Hannah se había portado de maravilla, no hacía preguntas, y a pesar de que al principio al ver Hermione que en realidad se trataba de compartir cabañas, ahora estaba contenta de contar con compañía adulta, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo discretos que parecían ser.

Asimismo los chiquillos habían hecho amistad entre sí, los más pequeños de Hannah, diez y doce años de edad, se llamaban respectivamente Algie y Augusto. En cuanto a Frank, era evidente que sentía un gran gusto por los niños.

—Espera —predijo Hannah al ver a Hermione llegar con los gemelos —, ahora son niños, ¡mañana despiertan jóvenes!

En la tarde fueron a Dartmoor a hacer algunas compras. Además, Hermione compró algunas tarjetas postales para enviar a Draco y a Parvati, y se asombró al oír a Lily decir, con aire de importancia, que ella también quería algunas, tras lo cual pidió a su madre las estampillas necesarias.

Serán para sus compañeros de escuela, sin duda, pensó Hermione, alargándole las estampillas. Pobre pequeña, ésta era su primera oportunidad para enviar y no recibir tarjetas, y parecía determinada a hacer lo mejor que podía, aunque las estampillas no fueran tan raras como las de algunas tarjetas enviadas por sus amigas.

Esa noche cenaron con los Longbottom, y cuando Hannah sugirió ir a la taberna, del lugar, Hermione se sentía tan relajada que aceptó.

Hubo un momento, al recomendar a los gemelos que se cuidaran y comportaran con Frank, en que Hermione recordó la vez que al llegar a su casa había encontrado la tetera rota y el silencio que acompañó la ocasión; sin embargo, se sobrepuso.

Fue una agradable caminata hasta la taberna, que estaba llena de turistas y gente del lugar. Hermione se divirtió durante la hora que pasaron allí antes de regresar. No pudo evitar ver cómo Hannah deslizaba su mano entre la mano de Neville, así como de la sonrisa que intercambiaron. Una sensación de desolación se apoderó de ella. Tenía que evitar sentirse así, se dijo. Simplemente, no podía sucumbir a la envidia cada vez que viera una pareja.

Los días pasaron acompañados de un excelente clima. Recorrieron un día las riberas y comieron a la sombra de una cabaña en ruinas; Albus estaba más que asombrado ante los robustos ponies que a su vez los miraban á ellos inquisidores. Los tres estaban bronceados, irreconocibles en comparación con los visitantes citadinos que acababan de llegar a Dartmoor. "Ah, deberíamos de hacer esto todos los años", pensó Hermione, al poner el auto en marcha… ¡les habla hecho a todos tanto bien!

Al día siguiente Hannah fue a anunciarles que irían a un parque safari e invitaban a los gemelos a unírseles.

—Incluso, sugeriría que tú no fueras —dijo a Hermione— Lee algún libro y descansa. Algo me dice que no tienes muchas oportunidades de estar sola.

Agradeciendo en silencio la gentileza de Hannah, Hermione aceptó encantada la invitación a los niños. Tal como lo había previsto, éstos se emocionaron, y a pesar de que sintió un ligero dolor al darse cuenta de lo poco que parecía importarles a los chiquillos el que ella no fuera, se dijo que debía ser natural, y que además estaba bien. Sobre todo le asombró la conducta de Albus.

Se fueron después del desayuno despidiéndose con gran algarabía desde el auto Range Rover, propiedad de los Longbottom.

Ya que se habían ido Hermione se bañó y arregló la cabaña antes de abrir un libro que había llevado. En bikini, bajó al jardincillo situado detrás de la cabaña. Después de un momento perdió todo interés en la lectura y no supo cuándo el sueño la venció.

Unos pasos sobre la grava la despertaron. Se enderezó para ver de quién se trataba y quedó sin respiración al ver en ajustados pantalones vaqueros los muslos de Harry; lentamente subió la mirada hasta el rostro de aquél.

Por un momento creyó estar desvariando, o que sus deseos se conjuraban al fin y lo hacían aparecer de la nada, deslumbrada por el reflejo del sol en los anteojos de él, y deseosa de que se los quiHermione para mirarle los ojos. Él se movió y la ajustada camiseta expuso los fuertes músculos del torso.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarnos?

—Lily me envió una postal —la burla arqueó su boca—. Anotó la dirección y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, yo habría dado con ustedes de algún modo, así tuviera que buscarlos por todo el país —se quitó los anteojos y Hermione se asustó de la expresión de ira que pudo ver en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste? —se le acercó amenazante. Hermione deseó levantarse, pero algo la detenía. Su corazón palpitaba apresurado de miedo y deseo.

Con una agilidad que la sobresaltó, vio a Harry inclinarse hacia ella, quedando tan cerca que pudo distinguir en las mejillas de él la sombra de la zona rasurada. Un enorme deseo de abalanzársele la invadió aunque se controló.

—¿Tanto me odias? —inquirió Harry—. ¿Tanto como para ocultarme la existencia de mis propios hijos?

Hermione estaba sorprendida que no podía articular palabra; y todo lo que en ese momento hubiera podido decir en su defensa resultaba inútil. Él la tomó por los hombros, exaltado, casi sacudiéndola.

—Y por Dios, no trates de negar tu culpa. Puedo leer la verdad en tu rostro aunque no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos los certificados de nacimiento de los gemelos.

Hermione recordó los difíciles primeros días después del nacimiento de los niños. Había estado entonces confusa y dolida por la traición de Harry, tanto que, cuando le llevaron los papeles para que los llenara, sin pensarlo anotó el nombre de él en el espacio correspondiente al padre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —exigió él y al sacudirla volvió Hermione al presente, encarándolo con firmeza.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería haber hecho? —le contestó—. Tenía diecisiete años… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Abortar? No lo haría, y por otro lado estaba muy claro que sólo había sido un pasatiempo para ti, ¡acuérdate!

Volvió el rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero Harry la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él en tono suave—. Pues tendrás que perdonar que a mi edad falle un poco la memoria, y contármelo todo… desde el preciso momento que supiste que estabas embarazada.

Tartamudeando, Hermione le recordó la forma en que él habla desaparecido después de la tarde de su encuentro, sin decir palabra, y cómo ella había creído ciegamente que él la amaba. También le dijo lo terrible que fue enterarse de su embarazo y cómo, armada de valor, volvió a aquella casa para pedirle un consejo, habiendo obtenido tan sólo la burla y el sarcasmo de Pandora.

—¿Y le dijiste a ella que estabas embarazada?

—No tenía objeto —contestó moviendo la cabeza—. Supe entonces que no contaba contigo, que todo lo que me dijiste… bueno, que en realidad no me querías como yo a ti —pronunció con claridad las últimas palabras.

Al levantar la cara vio que él miraba hacia lo lejos, con un gesto que hacía parecer toda su cara como de piedra. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con el rostro contraído por el dolor y Hermione sintió dificultad al respirar.

—No supe nada de eso —aseguró Harry—. Y las cosas no fueron tal como imaginas, Hermione. Oh, si no hubieras sido tan inocente, tan joven… Si me fui fue porque deseaba que tomaras un respiro, no quería lastimarte ni traicionar lo que hubo entre nosotros. Estando sola, pensé, podrías darte cuenta de qué tan cierto era lo que sentías por mí. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que yo pasé? Te robé la inocencia sin tener ningún derecho. Es cierto que mi matrimonio era una farsa, pero al fin y al cabo estaba casado. Incluso antes que tú y yo nos conociéramos ya le había pedido el divorcio a Pandora. Pero ése es otro asunto, del que más tarde te contaré. Yo te amaba. —continuó— Quizá sin merecerlo, pero te amaba. Cuando tú, de una manera tan dulce, me pediste que te tomara, no pude rechazarte, a pesar del arrepentimiento que más tarde hizo presa de mí. Me alejé creyendo darte con ello la oportunidad de reflexionar, diciéndome que tú tenías derecho a encontrar entre las personas de tu edad alguien a quien amar. Cuando regresé y me enteré de que estabas casada, supe también lo que significabas para mí, lo mucho que necesitaba tu ternura y tus caricias.

Hermione tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Significaba eso que Pandora mintió? —apenas podía hablar—. ¿Que no fui solamente una más en tu vida?

—Has sido más bien la única —aceptó Harry—. Y no una aventura. Deja que te cuente. Cuando mi padre murió, que era dueño de una mediana empresa dedicada a la ingeniería, creí que mi madre pronto le seguiría, ya que lo adoraba. Hasta entonces no conocía a Pandora, aunque había oído mencionarla como dueña de algunas acciones de la compañía de papá. Varias semanas después de la muerte de éste, llegó ella a la casa, donde pasó con nosotros el fin de semana. La primera impresión que tengo de ella, es la de una mujer severa y extravagante, todo lo contrario de lo que buscaba en una mujer. Sin embargo, le simpaticé y cometí el error de burlarme en su cara cuando me lo dijo. Una semana después, me hizo llegar por correo la copia de algunas cartas que le enviara mi padre, de las cuales se concluía claramente que habían sido amantes. Si me rehusaba a cumplir sus deseos, amenazaba con hacérselo saber a mi madre. No tuve alternativa, pues sabía que aquello sería demasiado para la pobre vieja. Por supuesto, me resistí a creer que mi padre haya podido amar a esa mujer, pero sin duda habían tenido relaciones. Mamá no lo entendería.

Tomó aire y continuó diciendo:

—Me puse en contacto con Pandora, cuyas intenciones no podían ser otras que yo ocupara el lugar de mi padre, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso habían surgido algunos problemas en la compañía. Mi padre, generoso, había cedido un buen número de acciones a sus empleados, lo cual significaba que ya no tenía un poder absoluto dentro de la misma. Yo traté desesperadamente de recuperarlas. Lo que Pandora me propuso, fue por todos conceptos desquiciante; según ella, una simple aventura no bastaría para aliviar su orgullo, exigiendo que me casara con ella. Por supuesto que al principio me negué, pero Pandora no es de las personas que se detienen ante nada. Por un lado tenía esas cartas, y por el otro, de alguna manera había logrado hacerse de más acciones en la empresa. Tuve que declararme vencido… ¡pero nunca fuimos amantes! —exclamó con brusquedad—. Le bastó con que me casara con ella, lo único que deseaba era satisfacer su vanidad. Un año después murió mi madre, el verano del año en que nos conocimos. Le había estado pidiendo el divorcio, pero me lo negó. De hecho, aquello no tenía mucha importancia pues sabía que, tarde o temprano, encontraría ella un amante y dejaría de atormentarme. Además, yo no quería a nadie en especial… hasta que llegaste. Traté de evitarlo, de no mancharte con mi situación… tú eras agua fresca y limpia, en cambio yo vino amargo. Mientras más tiempo estuviera cerca de ti, más deseaba no apartarme de tu lado. Dejé Inglaterra pensando en dejarte crecer libre de mi influencia, y también para buscar a Pandora y exigirle el divorcio. Eso fue antes que te humillara.

Hermione había estado escuchándolo en absoluto silencio, y en cuanto terminó de hablar se deshizo en lágrimas.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas casada creí volverme loco… y quizá lo estuve. Entonces me empeñé aún más en librarme de Pandora, culpándola de haberte perdido. Busqué la forma de conseguir a toda costa más acciones en la empresa, de ganar poder sobre ella. Sin embargo, y tal como lo suponía, ella tenía ya un amante, así que no se opuso más y me concedió la libertad… ¡pero yo ya no podía ser libre, tú me tenías atrapado! Y cuando Luna me dijo que te había encontrado de nuevo, juré no buscarte, el pasado había muerto y lo mejor sería no verte más. También me informó que habías enviudado y que tenías dos hijos. Pensé que no me importaba, y sin embargo me apresuré a pedirle me dejara llevarlos a St. Catchpole Ottery. Fingí ser indiferente a ti y desagradable a los niños, no podía soportar la idea de saberte madre de los hijos de otro —suspiró—. Pero, ya ves, han logrado conquistarme; el odio que pensé tener hacia ellos se tornó en odio hacia su padre, aunque ya hubiera muerto. También sentí celos de Draco Malfoy, es cierto, sólo que en su caso se trataba de un rival conocido, alguien a quien podía enfrentar, sobre todo contando con el rechazo que los niños sienten hacia él. En cambio el padre… y tu insistencia en seguirlo amando —se detuvo bruscamente, su expresión se volvió pregunta—. ¿A él, o a mí? —preguntó muy serio—. ¿Amas todavía al hombre con el que te casaste para proteger a los gemelos, o te referías a mí al decir que amabas al padre de los niños?

Al ver que la joven no respondía, exclamó:

—¡Por Dios, Hermione, deja de torturarme así! ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de lo que he tenido que pasar? Forzado a conformarme con lo poco que podía averiguar acerca de los niños, desesperado por hacerme una idea del que tomó mi lugar, todo esto mientras tú te empeñabas en rechazarme. Por eso decidí seguir investigando, para descubrir su nombre al menos, lo cual me permitiría más adelante conocer algo acerca de su vida. Fue eso lo que me llevó a la verdad sobre mis hijos… Pero, cuéntame tú acerca de él —le sugirió—. ¿Cómo era…?

Hermione se humedeció los labios, temerosa. A punto estuvo de sostener la última mentira que le quedaba, de exponerse quizá a futuras tormentas con tal de mantener a salvo su dignidad.

—Nunca me casé —replicó, nerviosa—. Él no existió, no ha habido otro hombre —miró el anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto—. Todo ha sido un invento, una farsa… Al principio no lo pensaba negar, pero los hombres… la gente…

—La gente es demasiado torpe como para entender que una mujer pueda tener relaciones con un hombre, sin que ello signifique que las tendrá con otros —terminó Harry la frase—. ¡Oh, amor! —con sus manos sostenía el rostro de Hermione, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente al contacto con aquella piel. Como diminutos retoños de una planta muy delicada, las emociones brotaban en el interior de ella, ¡un rayo de esperanza floreció en sus ojos al levantar el rostro para verlo!—. En cuanto a los gemelos —continuó diciendo él—. Ahora que he descubierto ser el padre —hizo una pausa.

—No pienso renunciar a ellos —dijo ella con firmeza.

—Ni yo te lo pediría. Podemos compartirlos.

—¿Un fin de semana para cada uno? —continuó furiosa.

—Me temo que se podría hacer algo mejor.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como casarnos.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Así que ya te sientes preparado para lidiar con dos chiquillos a los que apenas conoces —se burló ella, pero Harry la ignoró.

—Con ellos y con su madre —aceptó él—. Hermione, ¿tienes idea dé lo que padecí cuando, a mi regreso de los Estados Unidos, supe que no estabas? —había urgencia en sus palabras—. Quise pensar que era lo mejor, demasiado viejo para ti. Pero no resultó. Noche tras noche te imaginaba, al lado de tu esposo, confesándole lo nuestro, sin darle él mayor importancia, mientras que para mí estrecharte y haber escuchado tus primeros sollozos de deseo, es algo que nunca podré olvidar. Te amaba entonces, y te amo ahora —concluyó con suavidad.

—¿Amarme… tú a mí? —no daba crédito a sus oídos, aunque anhelaba que aquello fuera cierto, así como en sus ojos se podía leer todo el amor que sentía por él. Lo miró, y como si las palabras fuesen insuficientes, se acercó aún más a ella.

—Esto te convencerá —musitó Harry, poniendo en aquel beso todo lo que podría concebirse en el más bello sueño, algo que Hermione no había percibido en sus anteriores encuentros.

Estaban completamente solos en el jardín, con un mismo deseo y voluntad, recostados sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.

Aquel acto de amor amenazaba consumirlos de pasión, electrizándolos, fundiéndolos en un solo deseo. Luego, cuando las sombras se alargaron y sus voces retumbaban como tambores de alegría, volvieron a amarse. Hermione podía sentir ahora toda la ternura en las caricias de Harry. Ambos sabían que en adelante podrían entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

—Y los niños —murmuró ella, pero él no dejaba de acariciarla—. ¿Qué les diremos?

—La verdad —respondió Harry sin dudar—. Claro, cuando sean capaces de asimilarla. De momento basta con que nos vean casados. Creo que me aceptarán y confío en ganarme su confianza. Quien merece ser llamado padre es aquel que vela por ellos y los ama, no basta con darles la vida.

Hermione le concedió la razón. Lily saltaría de gusto al enterarse, y también Albus, aunque a su modo. Ya habría tiempo de contarles la verdad. Bajó la mirada y vio la cabeza de Harry contra sus senos.

—¿Me amas? —quiso escucharlo otra vez.

Harry levantó la cara y le sonrió.

—¿Es acaso una invitación, o simple curiosidad? Pero no importa, la respuesta a ambas es sí. ¿Y tú a mí?

—Más de lo que nunca imaginaste. ¿Debo convencerte?

Como respuesta la besó; ella pudo percibir en él una gran necesidad de tenerla cerca, de acariciar su cuerpo, muy hermoso. Recordó cómo había deseado hacía sólo algunas horas hacer el amor con él, creyendo aquello un sueño imposible. Sonrió. Quizá por la noche le propondría dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, por la playa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Harry besándola en los labios.

—Porque soy feliz —respondió con naturalidad.

—Compartamos entonces esa felicidad —concluyó él para regocijo de Hermione.

 **FIN**


End file.
